This Means War
by CombatTombat
Summary: Banished to Tartarus by the orders of the Fates, Percy is left to fend for himself, not even having his trusty Riptide at his side. He has ten years before he is to be freed, but beings older than time itself are stirring, leaving only Percy to face off an ancient threat. In order to fight this threat, Percy has to sacrifice who he is, and become someone new. A king. Rewriting!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy had given his life to the gods. He had accepted after the Titan War that things would never be fully normal for him, not with the power and reputation he had accumulated. It simply wasn't possible. But he had thought, he had _hoped_ , that the gods would respect all the sacrifices he made, all the sacrifices _others_ made. He didn't know why he was surprised that they didn't.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed, a malicious look in his eyes.

"Lord Zeus," Percy replied with a bow of his head.

"Gaea awoke from your blood, _boy_ , and for that, you must be punished," Zeus continued on. Percy eyes snapped open at that moment. He had been close to falling asleep on Annabeth, who likewise jerked awake.

Percy and Annabeth weren't the only ones who reacted. Poseidon rose from his throne in a flash, and Jason and Piper began yelling.

"If you think there is any way in—" Poseidon began, only for Zeus to cut him off.

"The Giants rose from Perseus' blood, brother!" He snapped, "for that, he needs to be punished. There is no doubt about that. I have conversed with the Fates. They have decreed it to be so."

Poseidon opened his mouth, and then closed it. Even the other gods, those who had risen in his defence seemed speechless.

"What?" Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing, "that's ridiculous!"

"Shut your mouth, boy," Zeus barked at him, "the Fates also declared his punishment. He will spend a decade in Tartarus. If he lives, he will be freed, and allowed to return to the mortal realm."

Percy had stopped listening after Tartarus was mentioned.

"Swear it on the Styx, Zeus," Poseidon said quietly, "that all you have said is true."

Zeus' eyes flashed with lightning for a moment, but Hera placed a hand on his arm. He grunted.

"I swear on the River Styx that all I have told you is true," he declared, "the Fates sentenced Perseus to Tartarus. I _was_ content to let him be. I was informed otherwise."

Hermes snorted, but didn't say anything. Poseidon gripped his trident tightly, while Annabeth was shaking in his grasp. Percy was too deep in his thoughts, remembering Tartarus, the horrors he and Annabeth had suffered in the Pit. He shuddered at the thought of going through it alone.

"I want to speak with my son, alone," Poseidon stated. Zeus opened his mouth to argue, but Poseidon slammed his trident into the floor, cratering it around the butt, and sending cracks throughout the chamber, "I was not asking, _little brother_ , I was telling you what was going to happen. I will not argue the Fates, but if you believe for one moment I'll allow you to do this without allowing my son to speak with me, _and_ his mother, then you are sorely mistaken."

Percy flinched when his dad called Zeus 'little brother', because not only was it incredibly rude, it was dangerous as well. But there was something in Poseidon's eyes, in his stance, that led to Zeus relenting.

"You have an hour," he told them, "if you are not back by then, you will both be declared traitors to Olympus."

"We will return," Poseidon stated simply, before turning to Athena, "your girl is coming with us."

Once more, his tone brokered no argument, and he strode towards Percy, placing a hand on both his and Annabeth's shoulders. They both instinctively closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were outside his apartment. Percy looked around to make sure that no mortal had been incinerated. Once he was certain that none had, he knocked on the door.

It cracked open, an eye peering out, before the door flung wide, and Percy felt his mother collide into him, arms wrapping around him tightly.

His mom clearly noticed something was wrong, judging from the tears on Annabeth's face, and the fact that Poseidon was present.

"It's, ah, it's probably best we go inside, Mom," said Percy, ushering her in gently.

"Percy?" She asked, voice quiet.

"Is Paul home?" He asked, and she shook her head, "you should have him come home as fast as possible."

"I will retrieve the Blowfish," his Dad stated, rising from his seat, "and I shall bring him here safely."

The afterthought almost made Percy chuckle. Almost. Less than five minutes later, Poseidon was back, with Paul in tow, who looked immensely confused, until he saw Percy sitting on the couch.

"Percy!" His step-father exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. And like his Mom, he then saw the look on Annabeth's, and now Sally's, faces, "what's wrong?"

"Have a seat, Paul. Please," Percy said softly. Paul did as Percy instructed, "I'm not going to draw this out. I've been blamed for Gaea rising. I'm going to be punished for it. They're sending me to Tartarus for ten years."

Paul clenched his jaw tightly, but Sally let out a sob, leading him to wrap his arms around her, pulling her in tightly. His dad had an odd look on his face, but Percy filed it away for later. Annabeth likewise began crying again, and Percy pulled her in, a mirror of Paul and his mother.

"I barely survived two weeks down there with Annabeth," he said simply, "I don't think I'll last a month there alone."

"Percy!" His mom sobbed out, but he kept his face schooled blank, hard as it was.

"This is a death sentence, there's no doubt about that," he continued on, "so I don't want any of you to have expectations of me returning. You'll need to move on."

"How can you say that?" Annabeth choked out, and his heart nearly shattered.

"Because I need to, Wise Girl," he replied, wiping away her tears, "I'm going to try my hardest to survive, I swear, I am. I'm going to fight to get back to you, but I don't want you to have any preconceptions. I want you to live your life. Mom, Paul, I know you were trying for a kid. If I get a younger sibling, I don't want them to know about Dad's side of the family, not unless it's absolutely necessary. Promise me?"

Sally said nothing, just sobbing harder, but Paul, amidst tears streaking his face, nodded. It was a solemn vow to ask of them, but they would. Percy kneeled in front of Annabeth, who was looking down at the ground.

"Hey," he said gently, "you're going to go to college, Annabeth, and you're going to become a professional architect. You'll keep rebuilding Olympus, and one day, maybe soon, you can look at something permanent that you built, and you'll remember me. Maybe one day, we'll get the chance to build something together, yeah?"

Annabeth let out a choked sob, but nodded.

"But if I come back and you have a boyfriend, I'll have to challenge him to a duel for your hand, you know that, right?" He told her, and she let out a weak laugh, smiling at him.

"Seaweed Brain…" she trailed off fondly, before erupting in tears once more.

They sat there for what felt like hours, Percy holding his mother and Annabeth. Finally, Poseidon tapped his shoulder.

"Percy, my boy, it is time," he said simply. Percy nodded at him and pulled himself to his feet. Annabeth rose to join him.

"No," he told her, causing her to flinch, "I don't want you to see this, Wise Girl, not this. Stay here, please?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, so she settled for a nod, instead. A single nod, before she rushed to his room. Percy sighed, before enveloping his Mom in another hug.

"I love you," he told her. Don't forget that, ever."

"Oh, my brave boy," Sally replied, cupping his face in her hands, "I won't ever."

"Percy—" Poseidon began.

"Just a moment," he replied, making his way to his room, before slipping in. Annabeth was on his bed, one of his hoodies shrugged over her head.

"Hey now, don't go stealing my clothes just yet," he said softly, causing her to burrow deeper into his bed. He kneeled at it's side, and tracked down one of her hands, placing a gentle kiss on it, "I love you, Annabeth Chase. If you remember anything about me, remember that."

And then he rose, and re-joined his father, who led them onto the fire escape. A hand on his shoulder, and he shut his eyes. There was a brief feeling of weightlessness, and then he could _feel_ the godly aura of the other eleven—thirteen—Olympians. He opened his eyes once more. Zeus was sitting impatiently in his seat.

"Are you done, now?" He asked, his tone evidently bored.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was saying goodbye to my mother and girlfriend too inconvenient for you?" Percy snapped, causing the gods to recoil in surprise, "was letting my family know I was being sentenced to Tartarus not important enough for a single gods damned hour? No, then keep it to yourself, Zeus."

"You little—"

"Enough!" Poseidon boomed, "you are sending my son to Tartarus, which he has already had to escape once, Zeus! You will remember that when he addresses you."

"Zeus is still King of the Gods," Hera stated, "and deserves the respect that brings."

"And I am King of the Seas. I control a much more powerful domain than Zeus, and like Hades, I am much more powerful," Poseidon snapped back, "that means my son can address his _uncle_ however he pleases."

"Are you threatening war, Poseidon?" Athena asked, a genuine look of concern on her face.

"As long as my son is in Tartarus, I'll threaten whatever I feel is necessary," Poseidon replied, "until he is out, I will batter camp with storms every day, and every quest that leaves will be followed by ill weather. I will—"

"No!" Percy yelled, cutting his father off, "Dad, I love you, but no. The campers haven't done anything wrong. Throne, even Zeus hasn't done anything wrong, technically. I'm going to Tartarus, Dad. Don't make me go there worried for my friends."

"Percy is wise," Hestia stated, smiling at him sadly from her throne, "but it is time, Percy."

"Well then," he stated, opening his arms out, "how am I going back down?"

"Quickly," a new voice suddenly said, and Percy found himself surrounded by blackness.

"Am I there yet?" He asked petulantly. It was his only weapon he had left at the moment. Even Riptide was gone. He could feel it.

"Not quite," the same voice replied, "at the moment, we are in between the realms, between life and death. Light and Darkness."

"That's all rather cliché," Percy responded, "who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

A loud, echoing chuckle rang out, and a sharp dressed man emerged from the shadows. He was tall, Asian, and looked like he could knock Percy out with his pinky.

"I am Ophion, the Protogenos of Life," the man greeted with a small bow, "my siblings have said much about _you_ , Perseus Jackson."

"All good things, I hope," he muttered. Ophion laughed again.

"No, truthfully, most of it was curses. Except for Tartarus himself. He was filled with an odd amount of praise for you," Ophion told him.

"So, uh, what can I do for you?" Percy asked.

"More so what _I_ can do for _you_ , young man," Ophion replied, "time is erratic in Tartarus. Ten years for them could be a week for you. Alternatively, it could be ten million years. I wish for you to survive the passing of time, if nothing else."

"And, ah, how do you plan on doing that, exactly?" Percy questioned, intrigued.

"I _am_ life, young Perseus," Ophion informed him gently, "and so, I am bestowing upon you the same immortality that Artemis gives her hunters, with a twist. You will age each year for ten years, and then your aging will halt. You cannot be killed by disease, or by time, but death in battle is most certainly possible."

"That's… neat," Percy settled on. Ophion chuckled once more.

"It is indeed. If you make it out, I will remove the blessing, allowing you to age once more," he told him, "now, Tartarus awaits. Good luck, young Perseus."

 **MMXVIII**

 **AN: This is the rewrite of Hail to the King. I hope for the story to go** _ **much**_ **slower. Now, onto my regular author's note.**

 **I feel like a massive douche, because the endgame is still Perzoe, and I actually got emotional writing the Percy/Annabeth scene. I am an evil, evil man. As always, leave a review or PM me, I'm always happy to answer any questions, within reason, of course.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In a sudden flash of white, Percy found himself back at the shrine of Hermes, where Annabeth had contacted Connor from. All in all, it wasn't the worst place in literal hell to be dropped at. The problem was that Percy was still unarmed. Riptide had vanished from his pocket when he was charged, and it hadn't returned since. Percy was contemplating what to do when a glint caught his eye. Leaning against the shrine was a _Xiphos_ , the same style of blade as Riptide, though this one was much shorter than his old sword. It was also made of Stygian Iron.

Riptide, in sword form, was almost three feet long, including the hilt and pommel. The blade was barely two feet. It would be useful in close, brutal fighting, but if he engaged anyone at range, he would have a massive disadvantage. Still, a shorter blade was better than no blade at all, so he picked it up. It pulsed, and shrunk into a bracelet, made of the same material as the blade, with Celtic knots carved into it. Percy stared at it, trying to figure out how to bring it back to sword form.

He shook his wrist, tapped the bracelet, told it, 'sword form, activate', and did everything he could think of. Nothing seemed to work. Percy groaned, already missing Riptide. He flexed his arm, not sure what else to do. Suddenly, the sword was back in his hands. He stared at his hand gripping the sword. He let go, and the sword returned to bracelet form. He tensed his arm, and the sword returned. That was… convenient, for the lack of a better word.

Once the sword was back in bracelet form, he looked around. There were no monsters in the immediate area around him, but Percy had the feeling that they wouldn't be too far away. The thing he had learned about Tartarus was that there was no peace in it. No chance of rest, no chance of calm.

"Hello, Perseus," three voices sang out at once. Percy spun in his heel, and came face to face with the Fates, the ones who had sentenced him here. His blood boiled.

"You," he growled, the sword reappearing in his hand, "you hags sent me here! For what? A nosebleed?"

"Not quite," the Fates replied, still speaking as one, "we needed an excuse to bring you down here, Perseus. Gaea was a simple and believable one. No, we brought you down to Tartarus for a different reason."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Clotho waved her hand, and he found he had lost his voice.

"There will be plenty of time for speaking later, young Perseus," Clotho chided gently, "for now, we will explain why you are down here."

"After you and Miss Chase escaped, Tartarus vanished, and has yet to return," Atropos continued, "this has led to anarchy in his realm. Warlords have risen, all trying to gain control, so that they may force their way to the surface. You can imagine what the result of that would be."

"Thousands of monsters, all descending on your friends and loved ones," Lachesis droned on, "we needed someone to disrupt that plan. We debated for many days, and if our mother hadn't intervened, we may still be arguing."

"Ananke?" Percy's voice returned to him in a rush, " _she_ told you to send me here?"

"Our mother is only able to stir once every ten thousand years, Perseus," Clotho informed him, "she has not spoken in over forty _thousand_ millennia. That she came to us with your name implies something deeper at plan. Something even we, as the guardians of Fate, are not privy to."

"That… must be troubling," he settled on. The Fates nodded, still as one, which was really beginning to freak him out. He didn't think even synchronised swimmers had the same coordination that they had.

"It is, it is," Atropos replied, "but for your task, Perseus, you must stop these forces. Monsters, Titans, even long-banished gods stir to take over the Pit. You _must_ stop them, Perseus."

"How?" He asked, "I'm good, _very_ good, I'd even wager, but I'm only mortal. I can still die, even if I'm not aging anymore."

"You what?" Lachesis recoiled in surprise, before looking at a string that seemingly came from nowhere, "did the gods bestow this upon you?"

"Uh, no," Percy replied, scratching the back of his head, "some dude named Ophion did."

"Ophion?" This time, it was Atropos, "you are certain it was Ophion, the Protogenos of—"

"Life, yes," Percy interrupted, "he was very well spoken."

The Fates formed a huddle, ignoring Percy for a moment. He sighed and examined his sword once more. It had intricate art carved in the fuller, made up of scenes from some hero's journey. He frowned, and looked at it closer, before groaning. It was _his_ life. The Minotaur, holding the sky, fighting Kronos-Luke, Polybotes. All major points in his life as a demigod. Of course, he would get a sword not only suited for Tartarus, but that covered his life. Things were just swell.

"This goes beyond us," Clotho stated, "whatever reason you are down here for, Perseus, you _must_ survive now. Two Protogenoi have intervened in your life thus far. The signs are clear. Something is stirring, something that requires you here."

With that, they vanished, leaving Percy alone. Even more, it wasn't the normal flashing of the gods. They were simply gone in the blink of an eye. He sighed again. He had been in Tartarus for about an hour now, and already his life was much more complicated than he had expected it to be. For once, he would like to do something with a rather straightforward goal. Surviving ten years in Tartarus was fairly straightforward. Now, it had been turned into preventing monsters from storming the surface, by keeping them occupied, somehow or the other.

Percy knew that technically, he could stay at the shrine of Hermes for ten years, and then be released. He knew that he could serve his sentence and be set free. But that would damn both camps to incessant raids by monsters, something he would be directly responsible for, and if that happened, Percy didn't think he could live with himself.

"Stupid fates," he muttered to himself, "stupid Protogenoi."

Percy wasn't sure where he should start, so he went back over everything he could remember about Tartarus. Out of all his experiences, and the stories he remembered hearing, one thing leapt out to him. There was a fortress where the Titans had originally imprisoned the Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones. If there was ever a place for a Titan to use as a base, it was that prison. He had a general idea of where it was, which was to the north of his current position. The only problem was that he had no idea which direction north even _was_. He would need to resolve that issue, sooner rather than later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His solution came easily. He began retracing his steps back to the River Phlegethon, knowing he would encounter _something_ along the way. It was just his luck that he came across a group of Telekhines, which seemed eager to engage him, spewing some nonsense about Kronos.

The first of the creatures lunged at him with a crudely forged blade, which he easily parried with his own Xiphos, before gutting the creature, moving onto the next target. He slowly and methodically cut them down, until there was a single, quivering Telekhine left. Percy didn't imagine that they had expected such fierce fighting, especially not from a demigod.

"You," he barked at the Telekhine, which flinched, "do you have a name?"

"Br-Brutus, lord," the creature simpered, bowing deeply.

"Good," Percy stated, "do you know where the Bronze Fortress is, Brutus?"

"Ye-yes, lo-lo-lord," Brutus stuttered out, clearly terrified out of his wits. Once, Percy would have worried by the fear he was instilling into the creature, but he had no time for it.

"You're going to take me there," he told the Telekhine, who nodded rapidly, "and if you think of betraying me, I'll slowly heat up the fluids that run in your body, until you explode into a mess of monster dust so fine it will take you millennia to reform. Am I understood?"

"Y-y-y-yes, my lord," Brutus managed to say, before pointing, "it-it-it is that-that wa-way."

"Wonderful," Percy said with a broad smile, "lead the way."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy guessed it took them about a day to transverse the wastelands of Tartarus, avoiding large groups of monsters, and slaughtering the smaller groups. Brutus hadn't earned his full trust, but the when the Telekhine threw itself onto a Hellhound, distracting it long enough for Percy to kill his opponent, and then the hound itself, he gave the beast a small dagger, made from a ragged chunk of Stygian Iron. Since Brutus had yet to try and use it on him, he was content to let him keep it.

The Bronze Fortress didn't really live up to its name. Percy guessed that was because so much construction had been done on it over the thousands of years since its construction. He could still see spots where the Celestial Bronze shone through, but most of the walls were made from massive black stone slabs, strips of Stygian Iron reinforcing a wooden gate.

"Who uses this?" He asked Brutus, who flinched.

"Hy-Hyperion, lord," Brutus replied, "he uses it as a prison, keeping the denizens that annoy other Titans locked away, in return for favours."

"There are prisoners there?" Percy asked, earning a nod, "prisoners that would fight the Titans, if I freed them?"

Another nod.

"Stay here, Brutus," Percy ordered, "if you're gone when I return, I'll hunt you down and boil you alive."

"Ye-yes, sire," Brutus stammered before sitting right down on the ground.

Percy strolled forward, his new sword gripped tightly in his hand as he went. He heard shouting from the top of the walls, and picked up the pounding of feet on stone. The ramparts suddenly bristled with bows and arrows being pointed at him, and Percy saw not one, not two, but _four_ ballistae turned on him. He chuckled to himself. The gate creaked open, and a tall, broad figure strode out, a large, flaming sword gripped in his left hand. Hyperion rested the tip of the sword into the ground, before leaning on the pommel.

"Now," the Titan drawled, "this is interesting. I heard that you had escaped the pit."

"Last I saw, you were eaten by Tartarus," Percy shot back, "things have clearly changed."

"Indeed they have, grand-nephew," Hyperion acceded, "now, you clearly have no chance of winning here. I believe I have the perfect cell in mind for you."

"Please," he scoffed, "I'm staging a prison break, Hyperion. I don't need to be inside to do that."

"Oh?" The Titan asked with a smile, clearly not believing Percy. That was when he acted.

The most painful tug he had ever felt slammed into his gut. At the same time, the stone walls of the fortress began shaking, shaking, shaking, until they simply exploded into dust. Monsters fell from the walls, killed in the landing, either from impact, or falling into the lava moat. Percy wasn't done, however. The Celestial Bronze walls, now fully exposed, began vibrating, giving off a rather distinctive sound, like a bell on overdrive.

"What are you doing?" Hyperion demanded. Percy held up a hand, motioning for him to wait. The Titan drew his sword from the ground, so Percy thrust his spare hand out. A massive rock pillar slammed upwards from the ground, sending Hyperion flying, so far that Percy lost sight of him.

"Huh," he said to himself, before marching through the broken gate. A ghoul charged him, spear in hand. He smacked it aside with the flat of his blade, before cutting off it's head, a rather amusing sight, in his opinion. The monsters that engaged him clearly hadn't fought in years, maybe even decades. It was pitifully easy to destroy them all. Once he was done, Percy looked around, "now, let's see about freeing everyone here."

 **MMXVIII**

 **AN: Chapter Two! Percy is letting go of some of personality. He's an incredibly pragmatic man, I believe. He has no issues using a terrifying presence to get what he wants, so we'll begin to see that shift. As always, leave a review or send me a PM!**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Percy would be the first to admit that the prison was much larger than he had originally thought. It stretched deep underground, and as far as he knew, there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of cells. He had already gone through close to five dozen on them, and none of their inhabitants had agreed to serve him. He had killed them in return, not willing to set another enemy loose in the field. Maybe in the future that would come back to haunt him. At the moment, he wasn't particularly bothered by it.

Percy stretched out with his powers, trying to gain a feeling for all the bodies present in the prison. The thing about monsters was that most of them had _something_ circulating in their veins, which meant that he could get a decent read on their positions, at least in relation to himself. He'd done it once before, when he was at the Wolf House with Lupa. It was unintentional, of course, because he had been stressed, and acting on instinct, but it had worked.

There were hundreds more in the prison, but some of those bodies may have been clusters, increasing the number exponentially. But there was one presence that caught his attention. More specifically, a liquid. Blood. Human blood. That was surprising. He didn't know there were any humans down here. There were other cells with Ichor, but they could wait.

Percy stalked through the dark corridors, voices calling out, begging to be freed. He didn't respond to any of them, moving passed all the bronze doors, the source of the human blood becoming closer and closer. Three floors down, and half-way in, he found the door. Like the rest, it was made of thick Celestial Bronze, though this one didn't have a window, instead a simple slit sat towards the bottom. He stared at the door for a moment, before placing his hands on it.

The metal was already cool, but as he focused, it began to get colder and colder, and slowly, frost began spreading across it, turning the door to an icy blue. For five minutes, he braced himself against the door, until it was completely iced over. He took a step back and flexed his arm. His sword appeared in his hand, and he slammed the hilt into the ice once, twice, and then a third time. On the third strike, the door, completely frozen, shattered, breaking into dozens of small pieces.

A body instantly slammed into his own, tackling him to the ground, reaching for his weapon. He wasn't having any of it and rammed his hips up before flipping whoever had attacked him, his sword reappearing in his hand, and placed under his attacker's jaw. He stared into the eyes of his assailant for a moment before letting out a string of curses and rolling off.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" He demanded.

"What am I doing here?" Zoe Nightshade shot back, "what are you doing here?"

"I was, uh, well I was looking for allies, actually," he replied, "I wasn't expecting a mortal to be in-house. Caught me off guard."

"How did you know I was a mortal?" Zoe asked, a frown on her face.

"Blood. Monsters have their own version, but not like ours," Percy told her, "human blood has a distinctive aura. Demigods even more so. I tracked you through that."

"Were—" Zoe began, "were you the one who created the earthquake?"

"Oh, yeah," Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hyperion kind of annoyed me."

Zoe stared at him for a moment, like she was going to punch him. The last time he had been in a situation like this, Annabeth had kissed him. This wasn't a repeat event. He took a solid right hook in the jaw, sending him reeling.

"You almost killed me!" She yelled at him, and it was then that Percy realised that she was talking normally.

"Okay, sorry for that, but I have a question. When'd you learn to talk normally?"

" _That's_ what you want to ask?" Zoe asked him incredulously, "I didn't learn! I just showed up here speaking like this! It's frustrating?"

"Why, because it doesn't sound like 'Shakespeare in the Park' when you speak now?" Percy said, before getting punched again, "gods, okay, sorry!"

"Thank you," Zoe huffed, crossing her arms, "now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah, that's a fairly long story," Percy laughed, before explaining the situation to her. Zoe stared at him for a moment.

"That's… unfortunate?" Zoe said slowly, watching his expression, which he was purposely keeping blank, "you're bothered by this whole situation."

"No, I'm—" Percy stopped himself, "yeah, I'm pissed off, but what am I going to do? Literally two Protogenoi have intervened to make sure I end up here. One of whom was literally Fate. Things aren't looking in my favour."

"And that's it?" Zoe asked, cocking her head to the side, "when you were fourteen, you snuck onto my quest so that you could rescue that daughter of Athena. What was her name? Annabelle?"

"Annabeth," he supplied. Zoe snapped her fingers.

"Annabeth!" She repeated, "and now you're just damning yourself to ten years, possibly _much more_ , because you've been told to? I didn't know you very well, Perseus, but I gathered you weren't the type to die without a fight."

"Who said anything about dying?" Percy said with a small smile, "I have every intention of surviving. Even if it means I have to kill every monster, every god, and every Titan in Tartarus."

"An ambitious goal," Zoe stated, "one that will lead to your death."

Percy shrugged.

"You're free to believe that, Zoe," he told her, "but if I'm going to die, I'm going to be old, watching my children and grand-children play. I am _not_ going to be another tragedy. Demigods will not whisper stories of my fate."

Zoe studied him once more.

"How do you plan to do that alone?"

"Well, I was originally planning to try and recruit some of the prisoners here, but that hasn't worked so far, so I think I'll just leave them here," he explained, "then we need to get you to the Doors of Death, wherever they are."

"What, why?"

Percy frowned.

"To get you out of here?" He said, "back to Lady Artemis, whom you swore yourself to?"

Zoe blushed, and Percy was reminded of just how beautiful she was.

"Right, of course," she mumbled, face red, "do you know where the doors are?"

"Nope," He replied, "but I have someone who will. C'mon, lets get out of here."

Percy led her out the fortress, noting with interest when she made a detour, returning with a bow that while not the quality of the silver one she had used in the Hunt, was still constructed sturdily enough to be a dangerous weapon. Zoe saw his arched eyebrow and smirked.

"I was not always a prisoner here," she explained, "for quite some time, I hunted the monsters of Tartarus, making them fear the stretch of land I patrolled. Eventually, Perses became fed up of my hunt, and captured me, giving me to Hyperion to be imprisoned."

Percy just grunted in approval, before walking out of the fortress, Zoe trailing close behind. He returned to the outcrop where he had left Brutus, and to his surprise, the Telekhine was still seated on the ground. Zoe let out a surprised sound and drew her bow back, an arrow already nocked.

"Stop," he barked, "Brutus, do you know where the doors of death are?"

"No-not in Tartarus, lord," the monster simpered, "but there is another way out! A tunnel that leads to the mortal world, where most monsters reform from! Mortals can escape the same way, sire!"

"Do you know where it is?" Percy demanded, and the Telekhine nodded in fear, "good, lead the way."

Brutus scrambled to his feet—er, flippers, and shuffled nervously on them.

"Just a moment," Zoe interrupted, "Perseus, a word?"

"Wait here," he told the Telekhine, who nodded enthusiastically, before walking over to where Zoe was waiting, "what? The sooner we start, the sooner we can get you out of here."

"What is that?" She asked, motioning towards the Telekhine, "the beast is terrified of you, more so than I've ever seen before. Demigods do not inspire that kind of fear in monsters, not even the ones like you."

Percy chuckled darkly.

"Zoe, there are no demigods like me," he told her seriously, "and yeah, I know he's terrified. I threatened to boil his blood if he betrayed me. That's incentive enough for him _not_ to do so."

She examined him again, staring right into his eyes. He stared back, unflinching.

"'And if you gaze too long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you,'" Zoe declared. Percy had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed serious enough, "do not become what the pit wants you to become, Perseus. That is not what a hero would do."

"Down here, Zoe, I'm not a hero," he replied, "In Tartarus, there's only one rule. Don't die. It doesn't matter how you do that. I _am_ going to survive. It doesn't matter how I do so."

"If that is what you believe, so be it," Zoe replied with a frown, "let us be off."

"After you," Percy said with an exaggerated bow. Zoe smacked him with the limb of her bow, "ow! Damnit!"

She laughed, and Percy joined in after a moment, before he walked over to Brutus.

"Lead the way, Brutus," he told the Telekhine cheerfully, "we have quite the journey ahead of us."

"Yes lord!" The monster agreed in excitement, clearly happy that Percy was happy. He almost felt pity for the creature. Almost.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For two days, they travelled the central wastes of Tartarus, avoiding monsters like when he travelled to the prison, and wiping out the smaller parties, some of which had been sent by Hyperion and the other Titans to find him. Word of his arrival had spread quickly, it seemed, and all the major players were rushing to capture him.

Zoe hadn't approved of his method of extracting information, but she also hadn't said anything about it. Percy understood why. He was much different when he was fourteen. It was almost a different life, back then. She remembered him as he was, not as he is. He didn't mind, not really. Once he got her out of here, she would return to the Hunt, and she would be happy and safe again.

They had stopped to rest in a cave, Brutus on guard duty. Percy let Zoe used his sword to clean up her bow, which had been marred by the monsters while it was in their possession, marking it with old, powerful runes that drew their power from malicious sources. She was carefully scraping off the marks, making sure not to take off too much of the body of the bow, lest it lose its power.

"What will you do once I'm gone, Perseus?" Zoe asked, he opened his eyes to look at her, but she was still focused on her weapon.

"Probably cry every day, missing your calming presence," he replied slowly, grinning when he heard her scoff, "there's a hut in the Drakon Swamp, to the far south. I'll make my way there and strike out at the Titans from there. It's a good, hidden location."

"How do you know it's there, then?" Zoe asked.

"I knew the giant who lived in it," Percy explained, "Damasen. He sacrificed himself so that Annabeth and I could escape from Tartarus."

"A giant?" Zoe asked in clear surprise, "one of the Gigantes helped you?"

Percy just hummed in the affirmative. Zoe in turn made a non-committal noise. It amused Percy how much of their conversations were non-vocal. He closed his eyes again, and let himself drift off to sleep. He wasn't confronted by any nightmares, however. Instead, he saw a scene on Olympus.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The gods were in their thrones, oddly silent. It took Percy a moment to realise that it was just after he had vanished. Poseidon was still staring at the spot where Percy had been standing. The others were exchanging glances with each other, not sure how to proceed. Then, after a few minutes, the throne room began shaking._

" _Poseidon!" Zeus exclaimed, "control yourself!"_

 _His father looked confused, however._

" _This isn't me," he explained rapidly, "this is… this is originating too far underground to be this realm. It's—"_

 _At that moment, Hades flashed into the throne room, an annoyed expression on his face._

" _What in our fathers' name is going on?" He demanded, "I have an earthquake rocking the underworld, and Daedalus is telling me that it's come from Tartarus. What is going on down there?"_

 _Zeus groaned instantly, while his dad's face was split by a broad grin._

" _My boy's fighting back," he explained with pride. Hades did a double take._

" _Perseus is down there?" He asked in surprise._

" _The fates, and Zeus, sent him down there," Poseidon informed his brother with an annoyed grunt._

" _Oh, you stupid fool," Hades muttered, "are you aware what happened when he was down there last time?"_

 _Poseidon and Zeus both frowned, and shook their heads._

" _The Chase girl told my son. Perseus learned to control any liquid. He almost killed Akhlys with her own poison," Hades told them, "do you know how powerful he'll be when he gets out?"_

" _If," Athena interjected, "if he gets out. The sentence was ten years in Tartarus."_

 _Hades groaned loudly._

" _For him or us?" He asked. Athena looked taken aback._

" _For…us?" She said._

" _You absolute idiots," Hades groaned once more, "time flows differently in Tartarus. He may be down there for millennia."_

" _If he survives," Athena repeated._

" _You should no better than to question that boy, Athena," Hades shot back, "as much as I hate to admit it, Perseus has an annoyingly good ability to stay alive despite the odds. He'll be back."_

 _Percy couldn't help but stare at Hades. His uncle had a surprisingly generous opinion of him, especially for a god who's realm bordered Tartarus. He had a better idea than most what it was like. He grinned. Now he_ had _to prove Hades right._

 **MMXVIII**

 **Hope you enjoyed! As always, leave a review, or send me a PM!**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In hindsight, travelling up the River Styx wasn't the best decision in the world. Percy knew firsthand what would happen if he was knocked in, or fell in, or any other way that he could end up in the river. But it was also the quickest way to the exit to the mortal world. Zoe had argued, but in the end, she had agreed with his assessment that getting her back to Artemis faster was the better choice. Percy had found he won most of their arguments that way, by claiming it would get her back to her mistress.

Brutus, of course, didn't argue, only giving his opinion when Percy asked, and usually changing it to agree with what Percy decided on. He didn't necessarily enjoy the almost fanatical devotion that Brutus was showing towards him, but at the same time, it was kind of refreshing having someone who was one hundred percent behind him, even if it was due to the threat of complete and total dehydration as a torture technique.

Knowing the danger of the Styx, when the ambush occurred, Percy's first instinct was to shove Zoe away from the river, catching her off guard. His timing was impeccable, however, because the very next moment, he took a club to the chest, the Cyclopean strength behind it sending him arcing into the river.

The burning began instantly, even as Percy tried to force the liquid away from him. It had worked once in the Lethe before, but the Styx wasn't cooperating with him, instead seemingly pushing back _harder_ at him, trying to envelop him completely in it's waters. He didn't know what would happen if it succeeded.

Then, with a sudden jerk, the water pulled away from him, forcing a large bubble of air to form. Percy looked around, before realising he wasn't alone. Standing on the bed of the river was a beautiful woman, wearing flowing black robes that seemed to match the darkness of her hair. Amber eyes stared at him with interest.

"It is not very often that someone ends up in my river twice, Perseus Jackson," the lady said, and Percy groaned internally. He was talking with the Lady Styx herself.

"I didn't mean to end up here again," Percy told her honestly, "so can we move on to the part where you either decide to kill me or let me go?"

Lady Styx laughed, a melodic, soulful laugh, one that made Percy's body shiver, though not in fear.

"Why would I kill you?" She asked, "you are by far the most interesting mortal to be deposited in my river since Achilles, and he was a babe. No, I have much grander designs for you, my boy."

"Look, lady, I'm not your boy," Percy snapped, "and right now, my friend is up there all alone, fighting off an ambush with a useless monster for an ally, that for all I know, has decided to betray her now that they probably think I'm dead."

"Don't be test with me, Mister Jackson," Styx scolded, "I am trying to help you here." 

Percy didn't hide his groan this time.

"Fine," he said, "please, Lady Styx, help me."

The personification of the river glided over to him, before placing her hand directly over his heart. Pain shot through his body, like lighting travelling through his veins, causing him to spasm violently. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Percy recovered, dropping to his knees in front of Lady Styx, who had a pleased expression on her face.

"That went well," she stated, "I wasn't sure you'd survive."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my life," Percy grumbled, "most frequently asked question. Now, what the Hades did you do to me?"

"I gave you the blessing of my river once more," Styx said, "but I also chose your mortal spot."

She tapped him on the chest, but he didn't feel the shiver like last time.

"Uh, my chest?"

"No, you silly mortal," Styx scoffed, "your heart. Physically, I mean. Since it is inside your body, only extreme trauma, like having a mountain dropped on you, can cause any damage. Good luck, Perseus."

With that, Percy was catapulted out of the river, slamming into the ground at high speed, creating an impact crater where he landed. He sat in it for a moment, waiting for feeling to return to his body. Once it had, he clambered out, before cracking his neck loudly. He hadn't felt this powerful in years. He hadn't felt this _dangerous_ ever. It was new. It was exhilarating. Percy couldn't get enough of it.

"Alright," he grinned, his sword appearing in his hand, "I'm ready for a fight. Who's first?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were very few things in the world that could scare Zoe any more. Perseus Jackson clawing his way out of a crater, a bloodthirsty grin on his face after being ejected from the River Styx probably ranked at the very top of that list.

When she had felt his hand on her arm, she had almost snapped at him, but the sudden force with which he shoved her prevented her from doing so. When she rolled to her feet, the only indicator that Percy had even been next to her were the ripples in the water. She didn't have time to worry about her liberator getting clubbed into next week, as she was attacked on all sides by monsters. She fired quickly and accurately, but there were too many monsters, and they began pushing in on all sides. Brutus, the quivering Telekhine, had launched himself onto the Cyclops that had smacked Perseus, stabbing it repeatedly with its shank to 'avenge his lordship!'

Zoe could see Hyperion watching from a cliff nearby, his grin visible even from a distance. She ducked under the swing of a sword from a Dracaena, impaling it in the gut with an arrow, before tearing it out and firing it at a Cyclops behind her, striking its eye, the monster letting out a brief cry of pain before dissolving.

It was at that moment that the river erupted again, an object descending from the sky at a rapid pace. Silence settled for a moment, and that was when Perseus emerged from the newly formed hole. His sword was already in his hand, glowing a purplish-black, which served to illuminate his features. Zoe could _see_ the lack of mercy in his eyes. They were completely devoid of emotion and were no longer the shining sea-green that Rhea's, and Poseidon's, eyes had been. Instead, they were dull, like poison, eyes that screamed _Danger!_ He rolled his neck, popping it loudly, before a grin spread across his face.

"Alright," he said, his voice ringing clearly out, as if enhanced by some supernatural power, "I'm ready for a fight. Who's first?"

A hellhound took the dubious honour of launching itself at him. It didn't make it very far, jerking to a halt mid-air. Perseus had thrust his hand out, and the hellhound had frozen. He sauntered forward, his sword flickering out, cutting a large gash along the beast's stomach, as it howled it's last. More monsters threw themselves at him, and none of them survived it. Zoe flinched under the intensity of Perseus' wrath. It wasn't overly dramatic like Zeus', or long thought-out and planned as Hades' was. It was exactly like Poseidon, sudden, and precise. Each blow killed, and he never wasted a strike.

And looking at Hyperion, who was staring at the scene in horror, she couldn't help but understand what he was feeling. None of that rage, that _death_ was directed at her, yet she felt scared. Not because it might be shifted to her, but because no demigod had any right having that much _control_ , and that much _power_. It wasn't natural. An Empousai that was trying to charmspeak him into calming down exploded, her metal leg flying into the Styx, the rest of her spread all around a small area. The beast hadn't even dissolved into monster dust. Yellowish blood and gore was plastered to the rocks.

"Hyperion!" Perseus bellowed, the Titan staring at him in fear. He tried to run away, but with a twist and yank, the Titan seemingly tripped on himself, before being dragged face first through the shattered glass that was the earth. When he finally pulled himself to his feet, his face was almost gone, though it was trying its best to heal itself.

"What… what are you?" Hyperion stammered, hands fumbling for his sword.

"I'm pissed off is what I am," Perseus snarled, lunging at Hyperion, battering his sword away, before ramming his blade into the Titan's stomach, punching straight through a plate of Celestial Bronze armour, "I thought you got the message when I punted you from your prison. Apparently not. You won't have a third chance."

Perseus twisted his blade before pulling it out. He wasn't done, however. Hyperion began coughing ichor, the golden liquid staining the ground below him. It continued to poor out, until his skin began to shrivel, tightening against his body. Zoe stared in complete horror.

"Perseus!" She yelled, and his eyes flickered to hers, "please, there are some things that aren't meant to be done!"

His eyes softened and returned to their previous shade of green.

"Yeah," he muttered, "yeah, okay."

With that, he decapitated Hyperion, causing the body to vanish. Perseus dropped to his knees, using his sword to support himself. Zoe cautiously approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He didn't react at all.

"Let's find somewhere to rest," she suggested gently.

Perseus rose to his feet silently and let her lead him. Brutus, who had somehow survived Perseus' massacre, followed them happily, singing about how 'master isn't dead!' After some time, she found a cave. Perseus instantly collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily, before it evened out. The Telekhine sat himself at the entrance to the cave, assuring Zoe that he would 'protect his lordship.'

She didn't know where the obsession with Perseus had come from, but it was useful for now. She examined him while he slept. He seemed far more innocent, his body language calm, the features on his face soft, compared to the hard look they had been previously. If she were anyone else, Zoe might have said he looked handsome. She wondered what would happen to him when he didn't have anyone to keep him in check.

The thought scared her.

 **MMXVIII**

 **Just a short chapter, but it helps in the long run.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zoe had been watching him closely, when she thought he wasn't paying attention. That was her mistake. Percy knew that he had to be constantly aware of _everything_ around him. He knew when she was boring into the back of his head, when she was side-eyeing him, and when she was watching him while he rested. He knew why too. Percy scared her, the power he held, the damage he could do. He understood it. He scared himself too. He didn't want to become a monster, like Gaea, like Kronos. But he also wanted to live. He wanted to see Annabeth again.

Percy guessed he had been in Tartarus for close to a month now, dodging large hordes of monsters, rescuing Zoe, and then making their way to the tunnel that led out to the mortal world. Percy had spent an hour grilling Brutus on it. The tunnel would be difficult, and Zoe would be under heavy pressure the entire way out, but he had confidence she would make it. She was strong.

Brutus was… well, the Telekhine was odd. He was absolutely and completely devoted to Percy, to the point where he didn't even have to level threats any more. The beast was so willing and eager to serve. Percy wasn't sure what had led to the fanatical devotion, but he wasn't complaining either. It also seemed that Brutus was a regular of Tartarus, so he knew the Pit better than most.

His blessing from Lady Styx came in handy more than once. News of Percy draining Hyperion of ichor had led to some of the most dangerous monsters trying to track him down, ending the threat before he could gain more experience and power. None of them had succeeded thus far, but he wasn't willing to give them a chance, either. He could already feel Tartarus seeping into him. He hadn't wanted top stop when he did, but Zoe's plea had reminded him so much of Annabeth, and his last time in the Pit that he had conceded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy didn't even blink as another monster came screaming down the hill, this one a Cyclops mounted on the back of a Hellhound. It was an interesting tactic, but in the end, it would fail, just like they all did. He wordlessly thrust his hand out, and the Hellhound slammed to a halt, the monster atop flying off into the side of the valley they were in, it's neck snapping on impact. Percy sighed loudly. The Hellhound was skittering, trying to get away from him, though it was stuck in place. For a moment, he considered killing it, and getting it over with. But Percy was in a rather generous mood. He released his hold on the Hellhound, and it dashed away, vanishing out of sight a moment later.

"That was surprisingly merciful of you," Zoe stated neutrally. Percy slanted her an unimpressed look.

"I'm not a monster," he replied, before pausing, and grinning at her, "not yet at least."

It had the desired effect. Zoe looked away, not able to meet his gaze, so he pushed on, letting Brutus lead them further and further towards the tunnel to the surface. It seemed so basic, a tunnel leading all the way out of Tartarus, but Brutus had assured him it was much more than that. The person, or creature, that used the tunnel would be pushed to the brink, both physically and mentally. Only those who were of the strongest mental and physical fortitude would make it out.

Zoe would be fine.

It took less than an hour for another monster to find him. This one was another cyclops, but it was fully kitted out in Celestial Bronze armour, a large, round shield in its left arm, and a long, wickedly sharp looking spear in its other. Percy groaned, and got ready to defend himself. It turned out he didn't have to.

When the Cyclops got to be five yards away, it stopped, and called out to him in surprisingly good English.

"Would you happen to be Perseus Jackson?" It called out, and Percy froze, along with Zoe. Brutus shuffled nervously.

"I am," Percy called back, his sword twirling mindlessly in his hand, "and you are?"

"Forgive me," the Cyclops replied, and Percy realised it was talking in an English accent. The fancy one, too, "I am Perthos. Your father sent me and about forty of my brothers here to find and assist you. We were ambushed. I am the only survivor."

"You speak remarkable English for a cyclops," Zoe pointed out, her bow trained on Perthos.

"Lord Poseidon gifted my brothers and I with the ability to converse with Lord Perseus," Perthos explained, "to better help him."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Percy asked, eyes narrowed. He couldn't be complacent. Not now.

"Ah, yes," Perthos realised that Percy didn't trust him. A smart Cyclops, it seemed, "Lord Poseidon wished for me to inform you that you have a younger sister. Her name is Estelle. Apparently, you'd know what that means."

Percy stiffened. Estelle was his grandmother. The one who had died in the plane crash, not the mother of the original six Olympians. But a little sister? That wasn't the news he was expecting.

"How long have I been gone?" He demanded.

"Close to two years, my lord," Perthos responded, his one eye unblinking as he looked at Percy, "your father has been training us this entire time himself. He wanted to come himself, but Lord Zeus…"

"Yeah, I can imagine," Percy replied, before closing the distance between himself and the Cyclops, "your brothers, the ones who came with, when the reform, will they still want to help?"

"That is difficult to say, my lord," Perthos frowned, "Tartarus does strange things to even the most benevolent of creatures. I want to say yes, but I cannot swear it."

Percy nodded, sticking his hand out. The Cyclops shook it, his massive hand dwarfing Percy's own.

"It's good to see another friendly face, Perthos," he told the Cyclops, who grinned at him.

"You have two more friendly faces than any of us expected, lord," he answered, "Lord Poseidon was convinced you would have killed anyone and anything that tried to approach you. In fact, I only found you because of a horde of Empousai fleeing when they heard you approached. An entire village, abandoned. Shame, too. I saw a forge in it."

"We can stop there later," Percy answered, "first we have to get Miss Nightshade out of Tartarus. She doesn't belong here."

Perthos turned to look at Zoe, before nodding. He then took a step back.

"Lead the way, Lord Perseus," he said, motioning with his spear.

Percy waved his hand, and Brutus began marching again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, they reached the tunnel Brutus said would lead Zoe to the surface. Perthos had proved himself many times over in those two days, slaughtering any monster that wanted to attack. During one ambush, Percy hadn't even been able to draw his sword before the large Cyclops had killed all their attackers with a sweep of his spear. Perthos took a sniff of the tunnel.

"It certainly leads to the surface, lord," he told him, "though I've never heard of it before. Then again, I've never had to reform."

"Did you fight against Oceanus forces?" Percy asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Alongside Brother Tyson, lord," Perthos answered, "it was a glorious fight. That was why I was chosen by Lord Poseidon. I am a veteran of several wars."

Percy was beginning to see more and more use for Perthos. Of all the gifts he had received so far, the Cyclops was by far the best one.

"I am ready," Zoe declared, "when I return to the surface, I will speak with the gods of shortening your sentence, Perseus." 

He smiled sadly at her.

"You're welcome to try, Zoe," he told her earnestly, "but the Fates sent me here. There's nothing the gods can do. I appreciate the sentiment."

"You were my only male friend before I died, Perseus," Zoe told him seriously, "I am proud to still call you so."

Then she did something he never would have expected. She rose up on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before entering the tunnel. Percy's hand rose to his cheek, before he realised what he was doing.

"What happens if she doesn't make it?" Percy asked Brutus.

"The girl will end up back here," most certainly _not_ Brutus replied. Percy whirled around to see who had spoke. A short, old Latina with a cane greeted him, "but she will make it through. You already knew as much, Perseus." 

"I did," he acknowledged, "and who are you?"

"I am Elpis," the woman introduced, "the Protogenos of Hope, and you, young man, are a beacon of it. Oddly surprising, considering the blackness in your heart."

"What can I say?" Percy replied with a shrug, "I'm a sucker for optimism. How may I help you, Lady Elpis?"

"Please, call me _abuela_ ," Elpis insisted.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," Percy replied, "firstly because I don't speak Spanish, so calling you _abuela_ would be kind of weird, and secondly, because you are most certainly _not_ my grandmother. I think I'll stick with Lady Elpis."

"My, my," Elpis tutted, "such a mouth. I can see why Gaea disliked you."

"I'm a people person, not a Primordial person," Percy told her, causing Elpis to laugh.

"I can, however, see why Tartarus and Ophion like you," she said, before looking up, "my time runs short. Remember this, Son of Poseidon. Do not lose hope in your mission. Do not lose _hope_."

And with that, she vanished, leaving Percy alone with the other two.

"Well, that was swell." He said aloud, mostly to himself.

 **MMXVIII**

 **Another short chapter, but I'm still getting around to finding my groove. For those of you who read Children of the Gods, it is on hold right now. Brad Law, the author who wrote the story I based CotG on, recently replied to my PM asking him for permission to use his story, saying no. I told him I was twenty chapters in, and asked permission to continue, but I've yet to hear a response, so until then, it's paused, with the possibility that I may cease writing it. Now, as a fanfiction author, I technically could continue doing so, but I'm not a prick. If he wants me to stop writing, I will, out of respect.**

 **Onto this story, now that that's over. So for Percy, about a month/two months have passed, but on the surface, it's been two years. Time in Tartarus is erratic, and follows no stream. With Tartarus himself missing, that's doubly so. However, for the rest of the story, time will flow much, much slower** _ **in**_ **Tartarus than outside it.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As he promised Perthos, they travelled next to the abandoned village he had seen. It was still empty, so Percy and his companions went about searching it for anything useful. While he didn't find anything for himself, Brutus found a sword and shield that Percy let him keep, while Perthos found a set of smithing tools he wanted to keep. The Cyclops asked that they remain in the village for some time, and Percy agreed.

It was a good location, atop a small hill, and ringed with logs that Brutus told him would have come from the Forest of Curses. It could use some work, but it would make a decent place to rest. Percy imagined that he could get it repopulated, too. All he would have to do was spread the word that he was willing to offer protection to monsters, and more than a few would flock to his side. Seemed like a decent way to start an warband.

He told Perthos and Brutus his plan. The Telekhine nodded as if Percy had just explained the meaning of the universe to him, but Perthos looked deep in thought. That was a good sign. It meant the Cyclops was thinking.

"The plan has merit, lord," he agreed slowly, "but you must be careful not to let any foes slip through. Not all monsters will be as loyal as Brutus or I."

"I'm aware of that," Percy replied, "there will be those who try to challenge or subvert me. The first few will be made examples of. It won't happen again after that."

"It will be more than the first few," Perthos countered, "monsters respect strength, and you are by far among the strongest beings down here… but strength alone won't assist you. You will have to be cunning, you will have to be cruel. Are you capable of that, Lord Perseus?"

"When I need to be," Percy answered coolly.

"Then you shall succeed," Perthos answered, "may I assume it is Brutus who will be sent out to spread the word?"

"That's right."

"And am I correct to also assume you want him to survive?" Perthos pressed.

"That would also be right," Percy answered, not entirely sure where Perthos was going with this.

"I would like to forge some armour for him, in that case. The village smith left everything behind when he fled. Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron ingots, and more importantly, Tartarean Silver," Perthos explained eagerly. Percy frowned.

"Tartarean Steel? What's that?" he asked Perthos.

"Ah, forgive me lord," Perthos bowed his head, "Tartarean Silver is a metal native to Tartarus. It's incredibly rare and hard to work, but it's brutally efficient. Monsters killed with Tartarean Silver weapons on the surface take longer to reform. Monsters killed by Tartarean Silver _in_ Tartarus do not reform. It's one of the few ways to permanently kill a monster."

"You can work it?" Percy asked, earning a nod from the Cyclops, "how much is there?"

"A rather large amount, lord," Perthos answered, "enough to make several sets of weapons and perhaps some armour. If you were referring for yourself, I could easily make a set of armour and several weapons for your size."

"How effective is it against other magical metals?" Percy asked, "will Tartarean Silver be damaged by Celestial Bronze or Stygian Iron?"

"It may be scratched, or dented, but in my experience, it's yet to be pierced by those metals. It's truly a powerful, rare metal. That was why I was surprised to find so much of it," Perthos informed him.

"I want armour," he ordered, even though he didn't need it, before placing his sword on the table "and a shield with a sheath for my blade, as well as a sword that's longer."

Perthos looked at Percy's blade, and held up to fingers, getting the length of it, before nodding to himself.

"Anything else, my lord?" the Cyclops asked, clearly eager to get to his forge.

"No, no, you may go," Percy laughed, waving the Cyclops off. He still had the sense of mind to bow slightly, before backing out of the house Percy had chosen as his own.

It was in the centre of the village, and unlike the other buildings, it was made of thick, solid basalt, with no windows on the first floor. Then again, the windows on the second floor were less windows and more arrow slits, but he wouldn't complain. It was another advantage. He guessed an Empousai or some other humanoid monster had lived in it, because it had a bed that he fit into perfectly, even if it was queen-sized. There was a kitchen, an armoury, a reading room, a living room, and an office in it. It was a big house, but it was perfect for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, Perthos presented Percy and Brutus with new armour for them. Brutus was over the moon, having a chest-plate of Celestial Bronze. That was it, but he treated it like it came from the heavens themselves. He was an odd monster, something Percy had decided upon prior. But Percy's armour was something else.

It wasn't the traditional Greek style of armour, instead it seemed to be a merge of several different cultures. The greaves were the same as any Greek hoplite wore, but the cuirass was different, more like a legionary's than a hoplite, but still different. Instead of layers of bands, it was several plates riveted onto a dark leather body, so while the plates were large enough that they protected everything essential, he would still have _some_ flexibility. Pauldrons protected his shoulders, and a gorget was built into the area around the collarbone. The gauntlets had Stygian bear claws over the knuckles, but it was actually a separate piece from the rest of the gauntlet, giving him more wrist rotation than he expected. The helmet was Corinthian Styled, but it also had stylised wings made of Imperial Gold on the sides, giving it an interesting look. Furthermore, the helmet had some material in it that block off sight into it. Percy hoped he would be able to see out of it. The final piece that caught his eyes was in the centre of the chest-plate. On the large plate of metal was a stylised trident. Well, not really a trident, but a pentadent, also made of Imperial Gold. Percy rather liked it.

"It's a masterpiece, Perthos," he told the cyclops, who blushed at the praise, "why the pentadent?"

"Ah, well, Lord Poseidon has the trident as his symbol of authority," Perthos said slowly, "as his son, I thought you should have a similar weapon. Which leads to the rest of the things I made for you, lord."

Perthos then threw back a cloth on the table, and Percy was greeted with a new set of weapons. Chief among them was a seven-foot pentadent, just like the one on his armour, made entirely out of Stygian Iron. There was also the sword and shield he asked for. The sword was a Xiphos, just like Riptide, and his new shorter blade, though it had about a foot on his old sword, giving it a blade just under four feet long. It was made of Tartarean Silver, but the cross guard and hilt were Stygian Iron, which also included a blade collar on the first four inches or so, an interesting design choice. That left the shield, which was made of wood, reinforced by strips of Tartarean Silver running down the shield, and ringed with Celestial bronze. The boss was also made of the silver, and like his armour, had the pentadent carved into it.

"You've outdone yourself, Perthos," Percy said, holding the sword up, noting with pleasure that it was perfectly balanced for him, "what did you make for yourself?"

"I already have my weapons and armour, lord," Perthos replied, "I used most of the material on your equipment."

"Next time, make yourself something as well, Perthos," Percy told him, before turning to Brutus, "I want you to go out into the surrounding lands. Look for small groups or individual monsters and tell them I'm willing to offer them protection from the larger warbands, if they agree to follow me loyally."

Brutus nodded enthusiastically, and Percy sent him off. The Telekhine waddled off, vanishing from sight just under an hour later. Percy let out a breath. It was time to prepare for guests.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the six months since Percy had sent Brutus out, the village had expanded tremendously. It had taken less than a month for the old village to become fully inhabited, with ghouls, Telekhines, Empousai, Dracanae, Cyclopes, and all other breeds of monsters deciding that safety by Percy was better than death by warband. Many of the Cyclopes who joined him were Perthos' comrades as well, who had slowly found each other and banded together, until one day they encountered Brutus, who was busy assuring a small clan of Empousai that Percy wouldn't brutally murder them unless they tried to usurp him.

But even more so, Percy's village quickly outgrew its original size. A new, larger outer wall was built, and the original wooden palisade was replaced with basalt bricks, like his mansion was made of. Annabeth would have told him that it was a Motte and Bailey, but Percy just called it Little Manhattan. He was sentimental like that.

The Cyclopes that had originally arrived with Perthos became the beginning of a warband. They forged themselves new weapons and armour, all of which matched the set that Perthos used, and began patrolling Little Manhattan, enforcing the rules that Percy had put in place.

Like he had predicted, there were a few monsters that tried to subvert or outright challenge him. The first was an Empousai named Patty that tried to charmspeak him into killing himself. She had been nailed upside down to a cross, and had her stomach gashed. It had taken her a full day to bleed out. The next attempt was only a week later, a Telekhine whose name Percy didn't even bother learning tried to kill him in the streets. He had exploded. The third, and most recent attempt had occurred only a few weeks prior. A new Cyclops, not one of Perthos' had been trying to convince members of the lower portion of Little Manhattan to rebel against Percy. Kelli, and Empousai he had met on several occasions, informed him of it. The ringleaders were still in the Stygian Iron cages that had been forged. The rest had been publicly executed.

His small mansion had been expanded as well, covering the area that had once been the village square, and reaching into the skies. That was where he was now, on the roof, watching as ghouls worked on building new houses, Cyclopes hammered out tools and weapons, and Empousai… well Percy knew what they did. He didn't necessarily approve, but he had assured all the monsters that if they obeyed the laws he set down, they could do as they pleased. The ones who enjoyed, uhm, pleasuring, other monsters hadn't broken any laws.

A small group of them, led by Kelli, acted as spies and scouts for Percy, however. They travelled across Tartarus, embedding themselves into warbands, gaining as much information as they could, and then escaping, returning to him with the new information. He knew the movements of a dozen warbands and clans, had a detailed understanding of the area around Little Manhattan, which he had some of his more skilled Telekhines and Cyclopes make a bronze map of. Said map was riveted to the wall in his office.

Two sources of Celestial Bronze had been found in the hills not too far from Little Manhattan, and mines had been created, ensuring a steady supply of the important metal. Stygian Iron was more difficult, as it was only found along the River Styx, and had to be quenched in its waters, and he was nowhere close enough to the river to justify using it. Small amounts of Tartarean Silver had been found, and Perthos had gotten the first weapon made from it, a Kopis. He loved the sword too, and Percy was fairly certain he even slept with it.

"Lord Perseus?" A meek voice called out. Percy turned, a young Empousai standing at the doorway.

Warning signals in his head went off, but he soon noticed Perthos and two guards standing just behind her.

"Yes?" He said softly, kneeling down so that he wasn't looming over the girl.

"I—uhm, I made this for you," she said, holding out a piece of paper, "it was for a school pruh.. prohj… project."

She struggled to get the word out, but not for lack of trying. Percy had been alarmed by the amount of young monsters, and had gathered some of the more educated ones, charging them with teaching the children how to read, write, and other skills. Granted, most of it was also conditioning them to be loyal to him, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Thank you very much," he told the child, who had yet to be able to take on her true form, at moment stuck as a small child, "what's your name?"

"Annie!" She declared proudly, "Aunt Kelli says that you're a hero, and the best king around! But it's confusing. Why do we call you Lord Perseus, and not King Perseus?"

She frowned, and Percy couldn't help but chuckle.

"To be honest, I don't know either," he told her in a mock whisper, "but when I find out, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Annie beamed at him, nodding vigorously, before one of the guards led her away. Percy looked at the image she had scrawled on the parchment. It was Percy, wearing his armour, standing on the roof he currently was on. It was beautiful work for a child, and in the mortal world, would have been displayed in an art gallery. He decided to put it in his office instead, right next to the map of Tartarus, so that he would see it every day. That would be a good spot for it.

"I appreciate that, Perthos, but is there a reason you did that?" Percy asked his confidante, who shrugged.

"I remember Brother Tyson showing Lord Poseidon a shield he had made once," Perthos told him, "it was an odd thing, being masked as a wristwatch, but he was proud of it, and Lord Poseidon told him it was marvellous work, and whoever it was for would love it immensely. When I saw the girls work, I thought you might like to see it."

"Thank you, Perthos," Percy told him earnestly, "the shield was mine. Tyson made it for me. It served me well for a few years."

Perthos nodded.

"He was a good smith, and he is a great general," he said, "he missed you greatly last we talked."

"I miss him too," Percy agreed, "but I got another brother out of it. Forty-one of them to be precise."

Perthos grinned at him, and Percy couldn't help but smile back. Yes, cruelty was an aspect of being down in Tartarus, but Percy was planning on changing that. There was only one way to do so, and that was by example. So, while Percy would be a strict, heavy-handed ruler, he would also strive to be a just and fair one.

That was what his mother told him.

 **MMXVIII**

 **So, Percy isn't going to be as ruthless as I wrote him before. He still is, after all, Percy Jackson at his core. However, Tartarus is a cruel and ruthless place, and sometimes, he'll have to be those things to survive, and keep 'Little Manhattan' safe. Also, Zoe has returned to the Hunt, much to surprise of literally everyone. We'll see her perspective next chapter. In other news, I got my groove back. Children of the Gods is still on hold (so not much has changed since earlier today) and my updating schedule for this story should increase. As always, feel free to send me a PM, or leave a review.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Clawing her way out of literal hell had earned Zoe major respect from everyone on the surface. Somehow, she had managed to emerge in the middle of the Hunts camp, which had almost resulted in her getting peppered with arrows, until Thalia Grace, the new Lieutenant, recognized her.

"Zoe?" She cried out in surprise, "lower your bows! Now!"

That had led to Lady Artemis being summoned, and Zoe being crushed in a godly hug. As in, not a hug that was the best hug in the world, but a hug from a being with godly strength. In response, she was taken to Olympus, to the gods where she had to explain what had happened, how she had been torn from the sky by Gaea at Orion's request, and stranded in Tartarus, doomed to fight a losing war. She told them of her capture by Perses, and her imprisonment in the fortress. When she told them of Perseus rescuing her, all Hades broke loose.

"I told you he was fighting back!" Poseidon had exclaimed loudly, a broad smile on his face, turning towards Athena, "my boy isn't dying in Tartarus!"

"I don't think he can, Lord Poseidon," Zoe coughed gently, causing the smile to fade from Poseidon's face.

"Explain that," Athena demanded.

"When he was taken to Tartarus, he was intercepted by Ophion, the Protogenoi of Life," Zoe told them, "Perseus was granted immortality not dissimilar to the Hunts, but with a twist. For the next ten years of his life, he will age, after which he will stop. Disease and age cannot kill him, but battle can."

"That does not—"

"She wasn't finished, Owl Head," Poseidon snapped, "anyone could see that. Continue, Miss Nightshade."

Athena glared at Poseidon but didn't say anything further.

"As we made our way towards the tunnel I escaped from, we travelled along the Styx," Zoe explained, "and during that journey, Perseus saved my life, pushing me out of the way of a Cyclops' club. He was hit into the Styx."

"But… no one has survived that twice," Hermes exclaimed.

"Perseus did," Zoe replied simply, "Lady Styx herself reapplied the blessing, making his vulnerable spot an internal organ. I do not know which one, he wouldn't tell me. Nothing short of the sky being dropped on him can kill him."

"Is that… allowed?" Apollo asked with a frown, "no one's survived bathing in the Styx twice before for a reason, so why Percy?"

"There is no one like Perseus, Lord Apollo," Zoe answered, causing the others to look at her in surprise. She blushed, but shrugged, "there are not many being who can drain a Titan of their Ichor."

That was met with stunned silence. Zeus was gripping the armrests of his throne so tightly it was starting to crack, and Poseidon was looking at her like she had spouted three more heads. Only Hades didn't seem surprised by what she had said.

"Wha—what?" Aphrodite stuttered out.

Zoe sighed, but told them what had happened after Perseus emerged from the Styx, starting with the slaughter of the monster army, and then his brutalisation of Hyperion. The gods stared at her in horror, before Hades swore loudly.

"I told you this would happen," he groaned, slumping in his throne.

"Why didn't he escape with you?" Hera asked, "clearly he escorted you to however you escaped the pit, but why didn't he as well?"

"He believes he is required to serve his sentence, Lady Hera," Zoe replied carefully. Over their journey, Perseus had told her what Hera had done to him. The Queen of the Gods wasn't very high on her list of favourite immortals at the moment, "either due to Fate, or the belief he deserves it. I am not sure which."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poseidon asked with a frown.

"Perseus is… different… in Tartarus," she said slowly, "he wants to live, but he knows he cannot hold to his morals to do so. He has a companion, a Telekhine that he's twisted into devotion to him, first via the threat of boiling his blood, but it's transcended that. The creature is so awed by his power that he just feels the need to follow Perseus. He has no issues controlling the blood of any monster that's approached us, and sometimes, he never even drew his sword, just exploding them with a flick of his hand. His control over his powers are immense. It is terrifying."

There was a silent communication between the gods, before they seemed to settle on something.

"Thank you, Miss Nightshade," Zeus said, "Artemis will accompany you back to the Hunt. You must be tired after this ordeal."

Zoe didn't argue as Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder, nor did she argue when her mistress led her into her tent, ordering Thalia to come, and bring the new Huntress with her. Zoe frowned at that. Why would she need to meet a new Huntress? The answer came shortly after. Thalia entered with a tall, blonde girl, who Zoe realised had to be Annabeth, the girl Percy always mumbled about in his sleep.

"Tell them what you told the gods," Artemis said simply.

Zoe hesitated, but did as she was asked. When she finished, Thalia and Annabeth stared at her for a good five minutes.

"But he's alive?" Annabeth asked softly, "he's still alive?"

"Last time I saw him, yes," Zoe replied, not quite sure how she felt about the girl at the moment, "he refuses to die down there. He wanted to return to you."

Annabeth let out a sob, collapsing into Thalia's arms. The daughter of Zeus was staring at her, trying to figure something out.

"You said companions," she suddenly stated, and Zoe blinked.

"Pardon?"

"You said you left him with his _companions,_ but you only mentioned the Telekhine," Thalia told her, eyes narrowed.

Zoe cursed internally. That was a stupid mistake to make. Even Artemis was looking at her in suspicion.

"Lord Zeus cannot know," Zoe said, causing Artemis' eyes to narrow even further.

"Fine by me, Dad's a prick," Thalia shrugged.

"We will see," Artemis said.

"I'm sorry milady, but unless you swear not to tell Lord Zeus, I will not say," Zoe said, iron creeping into her voice. Artemis looked in surprise, but acquiesced, swearing on the Styx not to repeat what she told them.

"A few days before I escaped, a heavily armoured Cyclops intercepted Perseus and I," Zoe explained, "he engaged us in conversation in English. Very well-spoken English. Lord Poseidon has been taking volunteer Cyclopes and training them to be sent to Tartarus, in order to assist his son. This Cyclops, Perthos, was the only one of the first group to survive. Regardless, he sought out Perseus, and swore himself to his service. Perseus knows about his sister."

"Gods, Sally!" Thalia exclaimed, "she doesn't know Percy's alive! We need to tell her."

"I will give you leave to do so," Artemis said in agreement, "take Zoe with you as well, so that Missus Blofis may know about her son first hand. In a moment, however. I need to speak with Zoe in private."

Thalia nodded, and led a still crying Annabeth out of the tent, leaving the two alone for the first time since she died, close to five years prior.

"Zeus fears Perseus more than ever before," Artemis told her, "if he survives his sentence, he may find that Zeus will simply kill him than let a Titan-Killer roam free."

"Milady, he will survive," Zoe told her, "and Lord Zeus would find attacking Perseus to be a sore misjudgement on his part."

"How so?" Artemis asked with a frown.

"I spent close to a month with Perseus, milady, tracking across Tartarus," Zoe informed her mistress, "Not only did I see him fight, but we talked. I know about the threats his father made against Zeus, the Camp, all of it. If Zeus were to attack Perseus, he would make an enemy of Poseidon. That means that all the Cyclopes in service to Hephaestus would return to the sea, instead swelling Poseidon's armies. Camp Half-Blood, which is on the coast, would be battered by storms. Armies of naiads, sea creatures, and other spirits would assail any ally of Olympus. On top of that, you'd have Perseus, the greatest warrior in existence."

"That's high praise for a boy, Zoe," Artemis said carefully.

"He terrified me, Artemis," Zoe admitted, "he went out of his way to protect me, and ensure that no harm befell me, but he terrified me. His powers, and his control of his powers is godlike. He is not an enemy I'd wish upon any being.

Artemis nodded thoughtfully.

"I'd recommend you don't tell his mother the negative things. Try to think of less gruesome memories when you talk to her about her son," Artemis recommended, "now go, before Thalia bursts back in demanding you leave."

Zoe nodded and rose, bowing out of the tent, and as expected, was immediately pounced on by Thalia, who grabbed her by the arm, before leading her away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

News of Percy's survival reached Camp Jupiter via Mercury, who informed them that the Son of Neptune was still alive. That had led to a full day of celebrating. Percy was loved by the legion, Greek or not, and Reyna struggled to imagine what the Greek camp's reaction was based on that of the Legion, and New Rome.

As of the beginning of the year, Reyna was now the Legions longest serving Praetor since Robert E. Lee, who held the title for three years. Frank was still her co-Praetor, and while he often deferred to Reyna on most matters, when he made his own opinion known, it was generally well respected. He was a ferocious warrior, and one of those most upset by Percy's banishment. He had turned into a T-Rex when he heard the news, and Piper McLean had to brought form Los Angeles to charm speak him into submission.

Reyna wasn't surprised that Percy was still alive. She had seen him fight, and she had seen him plot. He was exactly the type of person who would make the best out of a terrible situation. He would survive. She knew it. She had also heard of Annabeth joining the Hunt. That surprised her, as they were sworn to eternal maidenhood. She wondered what that would mean for Percy when he made it out.

"Reyna," Frank called out, drawing her attention, "the senators will be arriving soon. Do you want to take the lead, or do you want me to?"

"I won't be Praetor forever, Frank, as amusing as that would be," she replied, "take the lead on this one. Try not to start a civil war."

"I'll do my best," he told her with a mock bow, before moving to his Praetor's seat, next to her own.

After a few moments, the senators shuffled in, followed by the centurions of the legion, and finally, the _Evocati_ , veterans who could be called back to service if needed. They were all granted voices in the senate, even if the vote was only handled by the ten elected senators.

"Welcome to this months meeting, citizens," Frank stated loudly, "there are several petitions that need to be discussed, and we'll be starting with the most popular one. Percy Jackson, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, has been confirmed to be alive. In response, a petition from the Fifth Cohort, which later spread to the others, and finally to the city, was signed, requesting that he be granted citizenship of New Rome, and permitted to live in the city, once his unjust sentence in over. Thoughts?"

"Why isn't Praetor Reyna leading this session?" A senator asked petulantly.

"I'm sorry," Frank drawled, "am I not pretty enough for you? Or did you think I just sat in the Praetor's chair because it was comfortable?" 

The senator opened his mouth, but Frank raised a hand, cutting him off.

"I don't care for your excuses. I am a Praetor of Rome, a role confirmed by my father, our patron, Lord Mars," Frank said sharply, "so if I wish to lead a session of the Senate, I will damn well do so. Are there any other stupid questions, or may we continue onto the matter at hand?"

Reyna had to hide a smile. Frank was a fine Praetor. He would do well if anything should happen to her.

 **MMXVIII**

 **Not much to say, just that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Fifty-seven Cyclopes formed Percy's honour guard. It was amusing to fight alongside them. They towered over him immensely, most standing over eight feet tall. Perthos was by far the largest, at nearly twelve feet, twice Percy's height. That said, none of them could match him. For the past twenty years, Percy had been leading raids against other warbands, rescuing captured monsters, securing strips of land to be used by the citizens of Little Manhattan.

His reputation led to more and more lone monsters and small clans approaching him for refuge. Many accepted his terms, while those who refused were turned away. Two warbands had assaulted Little Manhattan, and both had been repulsed through the combined efforts of Percy and his guard and the monsters who lived in the town. It turned out they rather liked the safety afforded by the city walls and Cyclopes guards, so when a ghoulish horde arrived to kill him, the residents had risen up, driving back the monsters before they could even reach the walls. The second time had a been a probing attack from Perses, the Titan of Destruction. He sent a force of Dracanae, Hellhounds, and Telekhines to assault Little Manhattan, get an idea on how the city would fight.

The warband had been annihilated, and Percy had personally made sure none returned to their master to tell him what had happened. For some reason, his actions that day had led to a cult forming. Actually, that wasn't true, he knew the exact reason the cult formed. Brutus, when he wasn't out trying to find monsters, spent most of his time preaching in Little Manhattan about the fury, wrath and power of 'The Shadow Prince', his new epithet for Percy. He didn't mind it, to be honest. It sounded cool.

"Lord Perseus?" Perthos called out from the door to his office. Percy looked up from the reports he had been reading, his eyes briefly landing on the picture that Annie the Empousai had drawn for him when she was younger.

"Perthos, what can I do for you?" Percy asked, though he had a fairly good idea of why the Cyclops was present.

"The men are ready, sir," Perthos reported, "our scouts have narrowed down the general area where Perses camp is. Do you wish to accompany us?"

It was a hollow question. His raiding party wouldn't stand a chance against Perses without him, but he also knew that if he asked, they would go alone anyway. Percy nodded in answer, rising from his chair. Perthos called out for Kelli and Annie, who entered the room with their heads bowed. A decade prior, Kelli had pushed her luck with Percy, and had spent the next day in incredible pain. She was completely subservient now. Annie, on the other hand, was the perfect example of the first generation of monsters that were raised in Little Manhattan. She was polite, loyal to her core, and obeyed his laws without question.

Once they had entered, Percy simply pointed to his armour, before strolling to the middle of his office. The Empousai went to work, quickly and efficiently placing the pieces of Tartarean Silver armour on his body, making sure everything was snug, but comfortable, and that he had the range of motion he needed. That took close to an hour. He thanked them when they finished, and the duo bowed, before stepping out of the room. He did a final check himself, and content that everything was in place, grabbed his sword, shield, and pentadent.

The five-pronged spear was an interesting weapon to learn to use, but it had come to him almost naturally, maybe due to his nature as a child of Poseidon. His 'Trench-Xiphos' as his called it, was snugly locked into it's sheath on his shield, and his longer Xiphos was strapped to his hip. He had named it _Kataktisi_ —Conquest. It was fitting for what he had planned.

He exited his mansion, the two guards assigned to the entrance snapping to attention, the butts on their spears slamming into the ground loudly. Percy nodded in acknowledgement, pushing on down to the stables. Well, stable was a misnomer. Kennels would be more accurate. There weren't many creatures that one could mount in Tartarus, but there were Hellhounds. They were large, fast, and deadly. Perthos had been taming them for years now.

The others were mounted, Cyclopes Hoplites, Telekhine swordsmen, and Dracanae Archers would be carried on the backs of the Hellhounds, save Percy, who rode a Gryphon. Perthos did have a Hellhound to himself, however. Special privileges and all that. Percy looked over the party accompanying him.

It was close to two hundred strong. Not particularly large, but they were all veterans of a dozen battles and raids. They also wielded weapons far superior than anything most of the monsters in Perses' band would have. He nodded to himself, before whistling loudly. The Hellhounds staggered to their feet, letting out a loud, synchronised howl. Percy grinned.

The hunt was on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had left the Hellhounds behind when they reached the Drakon Swamp. The beasts were simply too large and cumbersome to be effective in the dense forest. That also meant that Percy couldn't utilise his Cyclopes as hoplites. They would be using short swords. No, they were going to be using massive swords, but in their hands, they were short swords. As he crawled on his belly, Percy couldn't help but be excited for the fight to come. He could see Perses' sentries patrolling the perimeter of his camp, thinking they were safe and hidden this far in the swamp.

They were wrong.

Once he was close enough, Percy shot to hit feet, not an easy task in his armour, and pointed his sword towards the camp. The result was immediate.

Arrows flew from the brush, and between trees, cutting down the sentries before they realised what was happening, as the earth-shaking _thuds_ of nearly sixty Cyclopes resonated through the swamp, joined by the guttural war-cries of the Telekhines, beseeching Percy to lead them to blood and power. It was odd, getting prayed to, but it didn't necessarily bother him.

Ducking under the swing of a ghoul, slashing as he went, Percy made a direct bee-line for Perses, who was bellowing to his troops, trying to rouse them in response. A Dracaena tried to intercept Percy, only to find herself trapped between two Telekhines, who closed in on her, stabbing and hitting her with their swords and shields, eventually cutting her down.

An enemy Cyclops was being eviscerated by one of his guards, while another was being peppered with arrows, desperately trying to escape the slaughter. That didn't mean he wasn't taking casualties. A group of Harpies swarmed on of his Cyclopes, tearing it to shreds as it cried out in pain. Percy ignored the cries, focusing solely on Perses.

"Jackson!" The Titan boomed, taking out a cluster of Telekhines with a swipe of the large great-sword he used, "I've been waiting for this moment!"

"That makes two of us," Percy growled, an Empousai that had been attempting to sneak up on him exploding, covering him in yellow gore. A ghoul charged at him, but Percy batted its sword aside, slamming his armoured forehead into the ghoul, crushing its skull, dissolving the beast, "are you going to keep sending your minions to die, or are you going to fight me?"

"I'll toss you into the Void for what you did to Hyperion!" Perses roared, charging at Percy, his sword coming down in a vicious overhead cut that he expected to shatter Percy's body.

He was proven wrong when Percy's shield intercepted his blade, stopping it in its tracks. Percy slid back a foot, but other than that, he didn't move a muscle. His sword shot forward, scoring a gash along Perses side, causing golden Ichor to leak out for a moment, before the wound healed. Percy didn't stop at that, however. He shrugged his shield to the left, forcing Perses to follow with his upper body, and that was when Percy struck again, stabbing the Titan right through one of his ribs, what would have been a mortal blow for… well, for a mortal.

Perses grunted and backhanded Percy, sending him flying backwards into a tree, which shattered from the force in which he impacted it. He pulled himself to his feet, just barely ducking under the swing of Perses' massive blade. He rammed his foot into the side of the Titan's knee, causing it to break loudly, but not through the skin. Regardless, it gave Percy the opportunity he needed to strike, and he slipped in between Perses' grip on his sword, ramming into his chin with the crown of his helmet, before bringing it back down in a brutal headbutt, so violent that the helmet cracked under the force.

Perses collapsed to the ground, and Percy reached up, pulling the ruined helmet from his head, tossing it to the side. If Perthos was still alive, he would repair it, or should it be too badly damaged, make a new one for him. Probably the latter. In twenty years, Percy had gone through sixteen helmets. Drawing his Trench-Xiphos, Percy stalked up to the wounded Titan, before bellowing out to his troops.

"Your lord is defeated!" He roared, causing the fighting to grind to a halt. Percy had a grip on Perses' neck, his short blade resting just under one of his ribs, "surrender now and I may be merciful!"

One Cyclops didn't get the message, and charged Percy, weapon raised high. Before anyone could react, the creature exploded, less than three paces from Percy, covering him in gore once more. This time, he felt it on his face.

"Would anyone else like a go?" He asked, exasperated.

Slowly, one by one, the monsters threw down their weapons, Percy's warriors quickly subduing them. He saw Perthos out of the corner of his eye, a large gash running down his face, but otherwise alright.

"M…mercy," Perses croaked, coughing up Ichor. Percy stared at him emotionlessly.

"I thought about it," he admitted to the Titan, "but then I remembered that you had Zoe Nightshade locked in a cage for close to a year, by her reckoning. I consider her a friend, albeit one who dislikes me on principle of being a male. Sorry, I'm rambling. There'll be no mercy for you, Perses. I want you to remember one thing while you reform. You're my bitch now."

With that, Percy thrust his sword through Perses' ribcage, straight into his heart. The Titan spluttered, more Ichor hacked out, before he went limp, melting into a mass of gooey gold. That was new.

So focused on the victory, Percy didn't notice the shimmer of an Iris message above him, nor the audiences watching in horror. If he had, there was no certainty he would have cared, regardless.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another summons to Olympus from Lord Zeus the second in as many days. Zoe had been back for a day, and already she was returning to Olympus. What seemed odd was that Artemis was ordered to bring her Hunters with her. When they arrived, she found many of the veteran campers from both camps present in the Hall of the Gods, all confused as to why they were present.

Once all the Gods and demigods were present, Zeus rose, and opened his mouth. He didn't say anything, however, and after a moment, shook his head, his eyes becoming slightly brighter. He looked around in confusion.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked in alarm.

"You summoned us, Lord Zeus," Chiron replied, frowning.

"Ah, no, that would be me," a new, powerful voice called out. Standing in the centre of the Hall was a middle-aged black woman, short, robust, and radiating power unlike anything Zoe had felt before. Not even Kronos had ever mustered this much strength, "I used Zeus here to get you all in one location. You all listen to him."

Zeus reached for his Master Bolt, but the woman waved her hand, and he suddenly slammed back into his throne, gripping his armrests.

"None of that," she said, frowning, "I am Khaos. I gathered you here for one sole purpose."

"And what would that be, Lady Khaos?" Hestia asked politely from her throne, though she was clearly cautious with the being.

"Perseus Jackson," Khaos stated simply, and a gasp was heard from her Hunters. Annabeth, without a doubt. The girl couldn't fully let go of the son of Poseidon, it seemed.

"Is my son alright?" Poseidon was instantly alert, the concern clear on his face. Khaos laughed loudly.

"Your boy is thriving, Poseidon," Khaos told him, before frowning once more, "a bit of a blackened heart, but thriving. Here, watch."

Khaos waved her hand, and several Iris message screens opened up, all showing the same scene.

It was a battle, in a swamp, the one Percy had told her he would seek out. Well armoured monsters fought against disarrayed ones, the battle seemingly even. Then the warrior caught her gaze. He was fully armoured in a silver-like material, a winged helm on his head. She realised it was Perseus when he turned, cutting down a monster, the pentadent on his chest an obvious sign.

That was when Perses called out, challenging Perseus. The demigod didn't even flinch as he exploded an Empousai and crushed the skull of a ghoul, responding to the challenge in kind. The fight was short, but brutal. Perseus consistently defended himself, getting more than one good strike in. But it was when he took out Perses' knee that Zoe knew he would win. She nearly choked when he slammed his helmet into Perses' face, cracking his helmet down the centre.

Perses collapsed to the ground, and Perseus removed his helmet. She heard several squeaks from the assembled crowd, the loudest coming from Aphrodite. Perseus had aged… well, he had aged beautifully. His face had a regal sharpness to it, even though it was covered by a trimmed beard. His hair was longer than she remembered, but it was swept backwards as if there was a breeze blowing it. His eyes were startling in how bright they were, eclipsing any shade Zoe had seen before.

He offered terms of surrender to the monsters, but one charged him. Just before it reached him, it exploded, like the Empousai, covering him in a new layer of yellowish gore. He didn't seem the bit fazed by it. The monsters slowly surrendered, the other, better armoured army subduing them.

"… you locked Zoe Nightshade in a cage for close to a year, by her own reckoning," Perseus' voice, suddenly clear and audible, rang through, "I consider her a friend, albeit one who dislikes me on principle of being a male. Sorry, I'm rambling. There'll be no mercy for you, Perses. I want you to remember one thing while you reform. You're my bitch now."

Then he killed the Titan, a blade straight to his heart. The body dissolved into a goo-like substance, and Zoe heard more than one hunter hurl behind her.

"As you can see," Khaos said, the images vanishing in a shimmer, "Perseus is doing rather well for himself. I'm rather proud of him, to be honest. He'll make a marvellous king."

 _That_ got Zeus attention, and he stiffened up. Khaos laughed again.

"Oh, fear not, Zeus," she told him with a smile, "his kingdom is going to be far below your one. Below Hades, even. Tartarus has gone unruled for too long."

"But… his ten-year sentence!" Zoe blurted out. Khaos looked at her sadly.

"If you truly think he'll leave after ten years _for you_ , then you have no idea what Perseus is like," Khaos gently chided, "by the time those ten years have passed, he'd have been down there for Millennia. He won't feel any loyalty to the surface world. You know this to be true, Zoe Nightshade. You saw it in him firsthand."

 **MMXVIII**

 **Ooohhh. I liked the writing the ambush. If it seemed short, it was. Percy is now Titan-Killer** **2** **First Hyperion, and now Perses. As you can see, time has passed differently, as I said it would. While Zoe has only been on the surface for a day, it has been twenty years for Percy, and he's now looking like he's in his late twenties. Essentially, he looks like Eric Bana as Hector in Troy, minus the absurdly long hair at the back. As always, leave a review, or feel free to send me a PM.**

 **Also, I'm going to try my best to write and post two chapters a day, or, failing that, one chapter each day. They should all be about 2000 to 3000 words, or somewhere in between.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

" _If you truly think he'll leave after ten years for you, then you have no idea what Perseus is like," Khaos gently chided, "by the time those ten years have passed, he'd have been down there for Millennia. He won't feel any loyalty to the surface world. You know this to be true, Zoe Nightshade. You saw it in him firsthand."_

Zoe blinked.

"Did… did you plot to have him sent to Tartarus?" She asked, causing gasps to escape from several of the gods, and most of the demigods.

"Oh, you're an astute girl," Khaos said, pride gleaming in her eyes, which looked to held galaxies in them, "how'd you figure it out?"

"Ophion intercepted Perseus before he made it into Tartarus," Zoe said, earning a nod from the creator, "Ananke was the one who told the Fates to use Perseus to stabilise Tartarus, a plan they didn't even consider. That's two Protogenoi who have intervened to ensure that Perseus first made it to Tartarus, and second, that he wouldn't die from the passing of time. No one can make the Protogenoi do anything, but if there were such a being, it would be you, the Creator of All."

Khaos clapped slowly.

"Three, actually," Khaos told her, "Elpis appeared after you escaped, pleading Perseus not to lose faith in his mission. That's been morphed into his current goal, to rule all of Tartarus. Oh, the wars we're about to witness. I almost envy the Titans trapped with him, able to witness the transformation first-hand."

"And which Titans would those be, Lady Khaos?" Zoe asked carefully. The Creator smiled at her, her teeth almost blindingly white.

"Why, all of them!" she exclaimed giddily, "of course, that led to some issues. I had to stabilise the earth and sky so that Atlas could be removed from his position, and Hecate wasn't happy to be sent to Tartarus, but it worked out in the end."

That… wasn't good news. All the Titans meant that Perseus would have some allied, but more enemies.

"Perses melted down into a goo," a girl from the Roman camp wearing the cloak of a Praetor stated, "that's not normal."

"In Tartarus, it is," Khaos answered, "All Titans are restricted to the Pit now, not able to escape to the surface. When killed, they'll be sent to my realm, where they have to reform. Plus, what's a war without some blood and gore?"

Ares grunted in agreement, earning a winning smile from Khaos.

"Now, I've got places to be, things to do. Have fun, kids," she said, before simply vanishing. No bright flash, no sound. She just left.

Predictably, the Hall of the Gods broke into pandemonium.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just to clarify," Percy said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you just… appeared—that _was_ the word you used—in Tartarus?"

Hecate nodded at him, making him sigh.

"How long have you been here?"

"By my estimation, maybe three months?" Hecate offered, "I was found by that odd Telekhine of yours. Bruce?"

"Brutus," Percy corrected, "and I'm aware how you ended up here, Lady Hecate. It _is_ my city, after all."

"Quite a surprise, if I may be honest," Hecate told him, "we were told you were alive, but we all assumed you'd be hiding out somewhere. Not… this."

"I got bored," Percy answered dismissively, "so, you want refuge in my city. That's fair, and I'm willing to give it to you. There are some conditions, however. Chief among them, this is _my_ city. Everyone who lives here does so because I allow it. Therefore, you must obey my rules."

"I am a Titan, boy," Hecate snapped, "I won't obey a mortal."

"You will if you want to live," Percy replied as he leaned back in his throat. His guards were on edge, "Hyperion and Perses didn't survive me. What makes you think you would?"

Hecate opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her expression became panicked.

"That would be the Ichor in your veins applying pressure to your vocal chords," he told her, before releasing his control, "I could very easily kill you, but I'm not cruel. Well, I'm not needlessly cruel."

Hecate just stared at him.

"So, first rule, obey my laws, nod if you understand," Percy received a nod, "rule two, there's no killing in the city. If you have an issue with a monster, or another immortal, you take it outside the city walls. Rule three, which is my favourite, if you try to overthrow me, kill me, or anything of the like, your ass is mine, and I can spend every waking moment thinning your Ichor, boiling it, freezing it, anything I desire. Don't try it."

"There are other immortals here?" Hecate asked in surprise.

"You're not the only Titan to come here," Percy informed her, "Leto showed up about two and a half months ago. Rhea followed, and Koios came begging for protection. You'd be number four."

"Why are they…" Hecate began, only for Percy to cut her off.

"I don't know. They all arrived around the same time you did, and my scouts have reported even more of you than ever before. I'm working on the assumption that somehow, _all_ the Titans have been sent to Tartarus," he informed her, "that's rather bothersome for me. If you can imagine it, most Titans aren't that fond of me. I can't begin to imagine why."

Hecate stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, but Percy could see the corners of it were upturned.

"I'll find you a house in the Upper City. It won't be as large as you're used to, but they're better built and safer than anything I could build for you in the Lower City," Percy informed her.

"I… thank you," Hecate said with a bow of her head, "if I may ask a question?"

He waved his hand slightly, and she continued.

"As I was escorted here, I saw Telekhines, Empousai, ghouls, and even Cyclopes preaching about a 'Shadow Prince' is that some local deity here?" Hecate asked.

"No," Percy groaned, "they're referring to me. The Cult of the Shadow Prince. Brutus started it, and since he has closer proximity to me than most, they see him as 'High Priest' of sorts. They don't actually do anything, so I've let them be."

"They worship you as a god?" Hecate was clearly surprised.

Percy just hummed, but before he could respond, there was a knock, and the door to the meeting hall opened, and Perthos strode in, flanked by two Titans on each side. Percy didn't know who the woman was, but he shot to feet at the sight of the second one.

"Bob?" He exclaimed in surprise and joy.

"Percy, my friend!" Bob exclaimed, taking a step forward. His guards instantly lowered their spears, forcing Bob to stop in his tracks.

"Enough!" He snapped at them, "he's a friend, let him through."

The guards instantly back down, most of them looking to the floor in shame. Bob shrunk down to a mortal size and stepped forward, before pausing, unsure what to do. Percy didn't have any preconceptions. He stepped forward and wrapped his friend in a tight hug, which was tentatively returned by the Titan. After a moment, he stepped back, smiling.

He returned to his throne, reclining back into it. Hecate was standing to the side, unsure what to do, as she hadn't been dismissed.

"And who are you?" He asked the woman who had come in with Bob.

"I am Selene, my lord," She introduced herself with a bow.

"Apollo told me you had faded," Percy frowned, and Selene winced.

"I had, my lord," Selene admitted, "something immensely powerful brought me back, only to sentence me here. Iapetus—er, Bob, found me. Captain Perthos was the one to discover us."

Percy arched an eyebrow at the Cyclops, who shrugged. Sometimes, he needed to walk. Normally he paced the walls, but to travel far enough to find two Titans?

"I'm glad that you are no longer amongst the faded," Percy said softly, "no one deserves to be forgotten."

"Thank you, my lord," Selene said with a curtsey.

"If you have returned, the surely your brother has as well?" Percy mused aloud, "Perthos, make sure our scouts know to search for Helios. Have Kelli spread word amongst my spies, too."

The Cyclops nodded, and stepped back out of the room, leaving Percy, Bob, Hecate, and Selene alone, his guards excluded. Percy explained the rules for living in Little Manhattan, and both Titans found them acceptable.

"If we are attacked, will I have to fight?" Selene asked, nervously shifting, and biting her lower lip. Percy found it incredibly distracting.

"No, no," he replied, clearing his mind, "we have the Guard for that. If you don't want to fight, you don't have to. Now, I'd like a word with Bob in private. Wentworth will take you to your new homes."

At his name, one of his guards stepped forward, smiling kindly at the two Titans.

"If miladies will follow me?" He asked, his soft accent a stark contrast from his large, threatening demeanour. The Titanesses followed him out wordlessly, leaving Percy and Bob on their own.

"She's imprinting, Percy, you must be careful," Bob said without preamble.

"Pardon?" He asked, not understanding what he meant.

"When an immortal first arrives in the world, they tend to imprint on the nearest figures, adopting them in their minds into a set of criteria. I became her 'father' due to wanting to help her but appearing older. She may see you as a consort, or potential consort. Try not to encourage her. She certainly is attracted to you, that is for certain."

"I'll keep that in mind, Bob," Percy assured him, before motioning for his guards to bring a seat for the Titan.

"You've certainly carved out a nice city-state here, Percy," Bob told him, hands spreading around him.

"It seemed like the best idea at the time," Percy replied with a shrug, "now it's an example."

"Of?"

"My kingdom, of course, "Percy grinned, "monsters live with each other peacefully here. There is very little crime, and almost no violence. Young monsters are school in reading writing, and not being… well, monsters. Cyclopes and Telekhines work the forges, or farm the fields, growing crops for food. Empousai teach students, the act as spies and scouts, or they sell themselves out to pleasure others. It's unity at its finest. I want it all across Tartarus."

"That's rather ambitious of you," Bob noted.

"Do you disapprove?" Percy asked, leaning forward.

"Not at all, it's an admirable goal," Bob stated, "I'd be willing to help you as well, if you wish."

"I'd be honoured to have you work with me," Percy's smile broadened, "but for now, I'm sure you're tired. I for one, am dead on my feet. One of my guards will show you to a house."

Bob nodded, and allowed himself to be led away, leaving Percy alone completely. He sighed as he rested his head on the back of his throne.

"My lord?" One of his guards asked, and he opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to return to your room?"

"Brilliant idea, Julius," Percy stated, rising from his seat, "lead the way, old friend."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The past week had been chaotic for Zoe. Demigods had swamped her, asking for news about Percy. Annabeth, however, was not one of them. The Daughter of Athena had shut herself off from almost everyone after viewing the massacre that Perseus perpetrated against Perses. Zoe couldn't understand why. She appreciated that he had gotten rid of that monster, but her gut twisted differently when she thought about the fact that he killed the Titan for what he did to her. She wasn't quite sure why. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in millennia. Not since—

Not since Heracles.

Zoe blinked. No, no, it couldn't be the same feeling. She had thought that she loved Heracles and she had been wrong. That was what was happening here. She didn't love Perseus. He was a male. Males were bad, they hurt women, they abandoned them.

 _Percy didn't abandon you_ , a traitorous voice in her head said.

 **MMXVIII**

 **So, you'll notice that Zoe switches between using Perseus and Percy. That's a direct effect of her Hunter mentality, but also the friendship she built with him first during the Titans Curse, and then in Tartarus. Also, Percy and Selene (Perlene?) isn't going to be a thing. There's someone else who is going to have Percy's, er, attention, for the next chapter or two, but it won't be the pairing for the story. I'm not actually sure who I will pair with him yet. Probably Zoe, but maybe not. We'll see.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Percy groaned as light filtered into his room. He didn't know how, but something had stabilised Tartarus, giving the Pit a set night and day. It wasn't particularly bothersome, because the Pit was still dark enough that most light didn't filter through. But occasionally, the sun and stars would align, and the Fates would wake him up early.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes before running his hands through his hair. A soft voice spoke up at that moment, mumbling into his mattress.

"Why are you awake?" Leto asked, rolling over to look at him, pulling the sheets around her, before smirking coyly at him, "I thought I wore you out."

Percy wasn't quite sure how… this… had happened, but it had. Selene had been rather persistent in trying to seduce him, so Percy had taken to spreading his time with the other Titanesses as well, hoping that the Titan of the Moon would give up eventually. That had led to a rather vigorous evening with Leto. It was a hell of a way to lose his virginity, that was certain.

"Darling, you're good, but I'm in my prime," he replied with a grin, "you'll need to work much harder if you want to keep me out and down."

A century in Tartarus. One hundred years of what should have been hell, and here he was, ruling a small fiefdom, sleeping with the Titaness of Motherhood for fun. He wasn't sure what his life was going to turn into. Eighty years had passed since the Titans found themselves in the Pit. Those who had allied with the Olympians slowly made their way to him, solely for his reputation. Others formed independent enclaves, but those who had fought with Kronos were his most constant foe. Perses had reformed a decade prior, but had been oddly silent, instead turning the Bronze Prison into a city of his own. It was clear that he was trying to challenge Percy, but it wouldn't work.

"Are you calling me old, _Lord Perseus_ ," Leto purred, letting the blanket fall from her body.

"Not at all," Percy grinned, raking in the sight, "I'm just reminding you that _I'm_ young. Practically an infant, to be honest. Kind a says a lot about you, doesn't it?"

"I'm a Titan, love, taboo doesn't register in our vocabulary," Leto drawled, reaching over and grabbing Percy's arm, before pulling him back into the bed, "stay. For me?"

Well, how could Percy refuse that plea?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost noon when Percy finally left his room. The two guards standing outside didn't say anything, but they did have knowing grins on their faces. Percy made his way to his office, which had papers and plans strewn across it. There was a bookshelf that had journals from the past fifty years. Most of it was just notes and summaries, but there was the occasional entry where he talked about his hopes, his dreams and nightmares, all of it. Fifty years of memories. It wasn't something he had expected.

At the top of his stack of papers was a report about the expansion of _Enotita_ , the new name for Little Manhattan. It meant 'unity' which stressed the point of the city, a place a unity in all of Tartarus. Bob was in charge of constructing the new portions of the city, a role he took to with a surprising amount of skill. Hecate was tasked with warding the city, ensuring that no malicious magics could attack it. Leto was in charge of the schools, a task she enjoyed immensely, while Selene had no official job, as she spent most of her time trying, and failing, to seduce him.

There was a knock at the door and Perthos poked his head in.

"Long evening, sire?" He asked with a teasing grin, ducking when Percy launched a book at him.

"Come in," he instructed the Cyclops, before looking up from his report, "what news do you have for me?"

"Pallas is indeed marshalling forces, but he's also indicated that he's willing to negotiate with you," Perthos informed him. Percy looked up.

"How did he get that message out?" He asked with a frown.

"He sent back one of our spies," Perthos reported, "the others are still secure. This one got sloppy and was found out. Still, Pallas didn't harm her, and sent her back with an offer to negotiate. He's even willing to do it outside the city walls."

Percy paused scribbling on his report. That was a particularly interesting offer.

"Find Bob," he ordered, "and Rhea. I want to see them both."

"My lord," Perthos bowed his head, before exiting the room.

Percy made sure to note the development in his notebook, before carefully wrapping the leather string around it, and slotting it back into his desk. As he waited, he read petitions, ranging from requests for a karaoke night, to expanding the city guard almost three-fold. The last one was an interesting proposal. At the moment, the City Guard was almost two thousand strong, and was divided into three main groups; hoplites, legionaries, and archers. Cyclopes and Dracaena tended to make up the first group, and legionaries were almost always exclusively Telekhines. Dracaena also dominated the archery seen, trained by Lelantos, the Titan of the Hunt, and Leto's younger brother. Percy didn't think the Titan would be too fond of him when he found out that Percy had slept with his sister. Expanding the guard three-fold would allow him to have a perfect split of those three groups.

Before he could think further on the proposal, Rhea and Bob arrived, both bowing their heads to him. Sometimes, he still found it odd that such powerful being followed him, and willingly at that.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly," he nodded at them, letting them take a seat, "I want to talk about Pallas."

"A good nephew," Bob stated immediately, "misguided in his loyalty to Kronos, but a good nephew."

Rhea nodded in agreement.

"He was always kind, even after a victory," she said, "that was why the others liked playing wargames with him. He never boasted."

"He's offered to negotiate with me," Percy informed them, "I want to know if he'll do it sincerely."

"If he's offered, he'll keep his word," Rhea said, "he's a general and a strategist, but more than any of those, he's honest. I would recommend negotiating."

Percy nodded in thanks, and looked to Bob, who was deep in thought.

"I would negotiate," he finally said, "you may gain an important ally from it in the end."

Percy rose from his seat, the others rising in sync with him.

"Thank you for your opinions," he told them, "that's all for now."

Both Titans bowed their heads once more, before stepping out of his office. Percy turned to the map of Tartarus he had. It was a large plate of Celestial Bronze with the borders engraved into it, but it was enchanted by Hecate to constantly update itself, and many of the small city-states on the edge of the map were constantly fluctuating, Titans taking and losing control every month. There were four consistent borders. _Enotita_ , New Orthys—Krios' realm, the Brass Fortress—Perses, and finally, Pallas' city-state, which had no name as far as he knew. It was a fortress, however, more so than the Brass Fortress, with layers upon layers of defence. He knew what he would do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frankly, Pallas was surprised the Demigod accepted his request to parley. It said a lot of him, especially considering that he didn't have the best relationship with most of the Titans in the Pit. He wasn't sure whether or not to be impressed or insulted when Perseus turned up alone, only wearing his armour and carrying a pentadent.

He looked remarkably like Pallas remembered Poseidon looking during the first Titan War. Younger, more energetic, a desire to rule. Just from looking at him, Pallas knew that Perseus would never consent to a separate Tartarus. This was a man who wanted it _all_. Pallas was willing to offer it to him.

"Lord Perseus," Pallas greeted, motioning to the seats that had been awaiting him when he arrived.

"Lord Pallas," the demigod replied, "I'm surprised you reached out to me, to be honest."

"'Twas my wife who convinced me to do so," he admitted, "she believes firmly that you are the best choice for the Pit."

"Lady Styx flatters me," Perseus replied with a thin smile, "let's get down to it, then?"

"Perses will never make peace with you," Pallas said, "nor will my father. I'm willing to ally with you to defeat them."

"Oh?" Perseus asked casually, "whose realm do you want?"

"Neither," he replied, noting the flash of interest that crossed the young man's face, "I'm not stupid. You want the Pit, and you have the army to do so, even if it isn't as large as the others. Furthermore, you have proven that there aren't many beings that can stand up to you. Perses rages about his defeat, and Hyperion is still recovering from the beating you gave him a century ago. Of course, if I took my divine form right now, you'd be incinerated. But that's cowardly, and I am no coward."

"I've gathered as much," Perseus noted wryly, "you still haven't told me what you want."

"Iapetus supports you, as does Rhea," Pallas said, "Selene, Helios, Hecate, Koios, Lelantos, even Tethys, the consort of your father's most hated enemy has backed your claim. I'm willing to do so as well, but I want to remain in control of my citadel."

"That's doable," Perseus replied, leaning forward, "I have a counter proposal. You can remain in control of your city, so long as you implement the laws that _Enotita_ follows. I'll even allow you to maintain your own warband. I get New Orthys and the Brass Fortress."

Pallas thought on it. Those were the conditions he was going to offer in the first place, but he had purposely started lower, as it would be easier for him to work up from a low offer than down with a high offer.

"But," Perseus said, interrupting his thoughts, "you'll need to swear an oath of loyalty to me. Not on the Styx, but on the Void."

That… admittedly changed the game.

"Of course, if you're sincere about your offer, then doing so won't be an issue," Perseus stated, "because I'll leave you be, you get to rule your citadel as you want, and you only fight when you're attacked. Seems like a fair deal, unless you one day hoped to betray me?"

"I plan for all possibilities in war," Pallas replied, "sometimes I do the same for peace. Very well, I accept your terms. Shall I swear my oath here?"

"No, we'll do it in the city, with several of your fellow Titans as witnesses," Perseus replied, rising from his seat, "shall we?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leto had been disappointed to awaken alone, but just as she was about to emerge from Perseus' room, Iapetus stepped in.

"Niece," he greeted politely, meeting her eyes, "we're required to be in the Main Hall."

"Oh?" She asked, "for what purpose?"

"Pallas is swearing himself to Lord Perseus," Iapetus replied, handing her the dress that had been discarded on the floor the night prior, "we are to witness the oath."

"Pallas? I'd no idea he had opened negotiations," Leto frowned. Iapetus laughed.

"You shared his bed for one night, Leto," he told her, "he's not going to reveal everything that he knows to you now. He isn't Zeus."

Leto grinned

"Oh, believe me," she told her uncle, "I'm aware just how different Perseus is from Zeus."

Iapetus chuckled, leaning on his spear.

"Yes, I suppose you would know, wouldn't you?" he mused, "get ready, and try to avoid Selene. She's furious with you. Helios and Lelantos have been trying to distract her."

"Has word spread already?" Leto asked innocently.

"Don't try that with me," Iapetus turned to the door, "I'm in a completely different section of the city and I heard you. Selene knew straight away."

Leto smiled. She did love a good drama.

 **MMXVIII**

 **So, it's Leto. Man, if you thought Artemis was going to be pissed about Percy and Zoe being a thing, wait till she finds out he shagged her mother. Apollo too. Like Leto, I do love a good drama. As for Pallas not being defeated in battle, and instead swearing himself to Percy, we've seen what Percy has done to Titans that tried to fight him. As always, leave a review, and let me know what you think, or send me a PM. I do my best to answer all that are sent my way.**

 **Also, I'll be travelling tomorrow and the next day, so I may not publish, though I will be writing.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

One month. That was how long Zoe was on the surface before the next news about Percy reached them. This time, Khaos asked them to come herself. They had no other choice, of course, but they were all present. Greeks, Romans, immortals, Hunters, Gods. All of them.

Zoe and Artemis were the last to enter, having talked privately about Tartarus in her temple for some time. Khaos clapped happily when they arrived.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, "you're all here. That's good. A Titan, Menoetius, is going to try to kill Percy. It's going to be entertaining."

A series of gaps escaped the crowds.

Zoe felt a moment of panic fill her at the thought of Percy being hurt, but she quickly squashed it, knowing the man could take care of himself. The screens that Khaos used fizzled to life, and they were greeted to Percy sitting in a throne room. He didn't look any older than the last time she had seen him, with the same beard, the same hair, the same build. It was his eyes that conveyed just how old he must have felt. Still a bright green, they did seem to carry a heavy sorrow in them.

"How long has it been for him?" The female Praetor of Rome asked, a frown marring her face. She must have reached the same realisation as Zoe had.

"He's been down there for close to…" Khaos trailed off, deep in thought, "a millennium now, I believe. Most of that has been dedicated to stabilising his rule, and strengthening his alliance, or rather overlordship, with Pallas."

"The Titan of Warcraft?" Lady Athena sounded surprised, "he never struck me as the type to allow himself to be subjugated."

"Who said anything about subjugation?" Khaos responded with a twinkle in her eyes, "now, onto the drama!"

The footage resumed, showing Percy reclining in his seat. He wore the steel-grey armour from his previous battle, but the helm was resting on the armrest, one of the wings broken of sharply, most likely from battle. The chamber he was in was filled with both Titans and monsters, some of whom Zoe assumed were guards, judging from the armour that bore a pentadent as heraldry, which matched the massive beast of a weapon which was resting next to Percy.

"Menoetius," Percy stated, his voice deep and powerful, despite not raising it, "you've been raiding my lands for the past four centuries. Out of respect to your father, I allowed you to come here and beg for forgiveness. That's more than I'd offer anyone else."

He certainly took to ruling well. Zoe had the privilege of living for thousands of years. She had seen hundreds upon hundreds of rulers, mortal or otherwise, and she always remembered those who had ruled strongly, whether it was for the right reasons or not.

"Out of respect to my _father_ ," Menoetius spat the words, which was the first sign that something would go wrong, "I didn't have you killed in your sleep. But I'm here now, and I won't let your tyranny continue any longer!"

With that, he struck, snatching a blade from one of his guards and cutting the monster down. At the same time, monsters spread throughout the hall began striking out, cutting down the others who had been present. Guards instantly lowered their spears, boxing in the entire audience. A particularly set of large Cyclopes barred Menoetius from proceeding. The Titan settled into a stance, preparing to attack them when Perseus rose from his throne.

"That's enough," again, he didn't raise his voice, but he was heard clearly, and all the action stopped. There was a cold rage to him, something Zoe hadn't thought to attribute to the demigod, "You've spilt blood in my home, Menoetius. That's unacceptable."

Percy grabbed his pentadent and strode forward. The two Cyclopes parted without a word, allowing their lord to pass unobstructed.

"Are you going to stop my blood?" Menoetius sneered, "stop me from fighting, like you did Hyperion?"

"No," Percy replied simply, "you're not nearly a large enough of a threat for me to expend the effort. I allowed you here because Iapetus is a dear friend of mine. But even my friendship with him will only go so far. He knows this and understands it. Don't you, Bob?"

"I do, my lord," The Titan responded with a nod of his head.

"So, while I originally planned to let you live, that is no longer the case," Percy continued, "of course, there are several ways I _can_ kill you. I could have my guards cut you down. That wouldn't take any effort, they've trained with both Pallas and your father, so they know how to attack. You may kill a few of them, but you wouldn't last long."

"He's trying to provoke him," Athena murmured, "why?"

"I could put you down like the animal you are, a quick, efficient death, but I don't think that would balance out the insult you've dealt me," Percy said, leaning on his pentadent. Menoetius was looking around fearfully, and Zoe was beginning to see what Percy was doing, "that leaves my final choice, something I haven't had to do in close to six centuries now. Crucifixion. There's a particular spot where anyone in the city would be able to see you, nailed to that cross, slowly, slowly dying, your body betraying you, dealing indescribable pain."

Suddenly, Menoetius reached out and snatched a Titan from the crowd. Artemis shot to her feet at the same time as Apollo, rage evident in both their eyes. It was their mother, Leto, who looked terrified to be at sword point. The only indication that Percy was angered was the fact that his knuckles were nearly white from gripping his pentadent so hard.

"I'm trying to be polite here," he said quietly, "but so help me, if you move that sword an inch closer to her, I'll tear you to shreds, have you healed, and then do it again, and again, and again. You touch a single hair on her body, and you'll never know a moments peace for the rest of your life."

Clearly, Leto had some value to Percy, though Zoe couldn't figure out why. Menoetius clearly knew that he had an advantage now.

"Surrender your throne to me," he stated arrogantly, "and I'll release her."

There were quiet murmurs from the audience, trying to figure out what Percy would do.

"Leto," Percy suddenly said, looking the Titaness directly in the eyes, "do you remember the story I told you about the Doors of Death?"

"What are you talking about?" Menoetius demanded, but was ignored by Percy, who watched as Leto nodded slowly. Zoe saw something flash in her eyes. With a jerk, she flung her head to the side.

Percy's hand had already been moving, but a short, wicked Stygian Iron sword that she recognised materialised in the air, before catching Menoetius in the neck. The Titan of Anger and Rashness dropped to the ground, gurgling Ichor, Percy's short blade impaled in his neck. The demigod strolled over to him, kneeling at his side.

"I could let you die," he told the Titan, "but that would be a merciful death. I'm not feeling much mercy at the moment."

He yanked the blade from Menoetius, but instantly placed a hand on the wound. Water flowed from beyond the hall, travelling along the Titan's body, healing him slowly. He sucked in a shuddered breath, only for an armoured fist to slam into his head, the impact causing a crater on the black marble floor.

"Chain him up, stick him up in a cage," Percy ordered, before pausing, "upside down, too. And hamstring him, just for good measure."

Instead of Cyclopes, two Titans, Pallas and Lelantos, stepped forward, roughly dragging the unconscious Titan from the room. The monsters who had attacked suddenly all had their necks snapped, collapsing to the ground.

"Throw them in the dungeons. Let them spend some time with Gilles," Percy waved his hand nonchalantly, before moving over to Leto, "are you alright?"

His voice was surprisingly soft, and Zoe saw the way his eyes had softened when he looked at her. Was he—were they?

Her question was answered when Leto rose up on the balls of her feet and planted a soft kiss on Percy's mouth, before resting her head against his chest.

"Leave," he ordered suddenly, and the crowds reacted as one, clearing the room. Even the Titans who had remained left at the order. The guards didn't. Percy didn't seem overly bothered by it, "I'm sorry. If I knew he would have—"

"I know," Leto told him, a hand over his heart, "you're very protective of me, Percy, but I'm a Titan, and this is Tartarus. I'll always be a target."

"I'm trying to end that, you know," He told her, but there was a smile on his face.

"I know," Leto replied, before smiling coyly at him. "Now that I think about it, we've yet to christen your throne, have we?"

Percy's eyes widened for a moment, before he turned his head to the guards.

"Clear the room, now!" he barked, "make sure no one enters. _No one, under any circumstance."_

The guards, like the others, quickly cleared out, and the footage cut out. Zoe looked over to her mistress, who was nearly purple in rage. Even Apollo looked angrier than she could ever remember. She risked a glance at Lord Zeus, who seemed similarly angry. Poseidon, on the other hand, seemed proud.

"Oh, I love drama," Khaos sighed, "and those two are a power couple I never expected."

"How long have they…" Apollo drifted off, looking very uncomfortable.

"Close to nine hundred years now," Khaos replied happily, "it first started because Selene was trying to sleep with Perseus and he wanted to avoid her. That led to the first night. And the second. And the third, and the—well, you get the drift. About six centuries ago, it became serious. Oh, I was so happy! They take walks around _Enotita_ , talking about the little things."

" _Enotita_?" Thalia muttered beside her, "unity?"

"Oh, yes, Percy's capital!" Khaos exclaimed, clapping her hands.

An image appeared of the city from above. It was huge, close to the size of New York, and was comprised of close to six districts, all of which were surrounded by walls, the smallest, and most well defended of which were on a hill in the centre of the city. In the city centre was a single, large compound, close to the size of Central Park. Tall buildings reached up into the sky, but none of them towered over the central compound.

The Romans seemed to agree, judging from the murmurs of approval from the leadership.

"Who designed the city?" Athena asked, eyeing it closely, and in what Zoe suspected was approval.

"Perseus did," Khaos responded, drawing surprised glances, "he often sends parties of monsters to the surface, tasked with retrieving books for him. The topics range dramatically, from treaties on war to architecture, to the book his mother wrote. He's assembled quite the library."

"Why are we ignoring the fact that my mother is sleeping with a _demigod_!" Apollo suddenly burst out, drawing glances.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poseidon asked slowly, his eyes screwed shut. Zoe blinked. She had seen Percy do the same thing when he was worried that he would have an outburst around her.

"He's male," Artemis said, "and a mortal. What right does he have to our mother?"

"What right?" Aphrodite rose from her throne, eyes blazing, drawing shocked gazes. The goddess was never this upset, "how about a thousand years in Tartarus? Do you know what happened when he was sent down? I lost any control over his love. He's completely cut off from divine intervention. He's spent a thousand years in hell, and you're wondering what right he has to _love_?"

"What about Annabeth?" Artemis challenged, "Perseus loved her and look where he is now!"

"Look where _she_ is now!" Aphrodite shot back, "I don't deny their love was the strongest I'd ever witnessed, but a thousand years, Artemis! How many of you have loved, _truly_ loved someone for a thousand years? A hundred?"

None had the decency to answer. Aphrodite huffed and sat in her throne. Khaos looked incredibly pleased, before she squealed.

"Ooh!" She suddenly said, drawing gazes again, before waving her hand. The screen from before reappeared, and it came to life. Time in Tartarus had clearly passed, because Percy was standing in front of an army, his helm on, riding up and down the lines on a Gryphon, "oh, I love war. This will be the best one in years! All rules out the window, bloody, bloody conflict!"

The image turned, and Zoe saw the largest army she had ever seen before. Hundreds of thousands of monsters wore mismatched armour and carried crude weapons. Titans crowed for blood, while Giants stomped to war. When the image turned back to Percy's army, it was a wide shot. His army was by far smaller, maybe only ten thousand strong, but it was well armed, well armoured, and very clearly well trained. Zoe saw phalanxes of Cyclopes, cohorts of Telekhines, battalions of archers, and troops of cavalry. Khaos was right. This would be the bloodiest war in centuries.

 **MMXVIII**

 **So, Khaos is different in this story than she was in Hail to the King. The reason for that is that I decided that she would better serve as a more apathetic immortal. She created the universe, after all. She** _ **is**_ **the universe. She doesn't care much for the people, mortal or otherwise, that live in it. She's in it for the entertainment. That's why Percy is in Tartarus.**

 **Next Chapter will cover the battle between Percy's army and Perses and Krios' armies. The two Titans have joined forces to fight him. Also, I got quite a bit of feedback going for the Percy/Leto route, so I'm sticking with that. However, Zoe will still be on the table for a potential relationship, because I mean, come on, image how Artemis would react to Percy being with both her mother and best friend. It'd be amazing.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 _The image turned, and Zoe saw the largest army she had ever seen before. Hundreds of thousands of monsters wore mismatched armour and carried crude weapons. Titans crowed for blood, while Giants stomped to war. When the image turned back to Percy's army, it was a wide shot. His army was by far smaller, maybe only ten thousand strong, but it was well armed, well armoured, and very clearly well trained. Zoe saw phalanxes of Cyclopes, cohorts of Telekhines, battalions of archers, and troops of cavalry. Khaos was right. This would be the bloodiest war in centuries._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy didn't know _why_ Perses and Krios had chosen now to attack, he truly didn't. They had been in a cold war of sorts for almost a millennium, but here they were, their unruly hordes of monsters barely being restrained for launching themselves at him. In a way, it was touching. They finally saw him as a large enough threat. He wondered if had anything to do with the Menoetius incident several years prior.

"They'll be attacking soon," Pallas murmured by his side, leaning on a large great sword, "neither Perses nor my uncle will be able to restrain their monsters for much longer."

"That's good," he replied, "it means they won't be able to organise anything other than waves upon waves of attacks. Makes it easier to plan a counter attack."

"We're still outnumbered ten to one, my lord," Pallas reminded him gently, "we can't afford to become arrogant."

Percy grinned at the Titan, not that he could see it under his helmet.

"Pallas, my friend, is it arrogance if I can back it up?"

"Yes," the Titan said simply, "it's just arrogance with basis in fact. Iapetus would tell you the same thing, if he were here."

It was true. Bob was Percy's most cautious advisor, mostly because someone needed to temper his seat-of-the-pants plans. That was also why Percy left Bob in charge of _Enotita_. He would have the patience to withstand a siege in a way that none of his other leaders would. For a man nicknamed 'The Piecer', Bob was a very calm Titan.

"Movement, sire," Lelantos told him, his large longbow in his hand, "they move to attack."

"Good. Good," Percy muttered, before turning to his army.

"A thousand years ago, I was banished to Tartarus," he began, his voice carrying over the field, "it was a punishment of the worst kind for a demigod. A death sentence. But I refused to die. I _refused_ because I have a greater purpose. You. All of you are my purpose. You've lived thousands of years, knowing only death and violence, a vicious cycle that should never have been allowed to continue. _That_ is why I'm here. I've created a home for you, one where you don't have to fear for your life! _Enotita_ wasn't designed to be a capital, or a stronghold. It was designed to be a _home_. _Your_ home. Perses and Krios want to take that from you. They want to subject you to eternal war once more. To eternal suffering. Many monsters have joined their cause, thinking it is the only way of life. It breaks my heart. Every life I take breaks my heart. But I love all of you more than I love them. If I had to choose between saving one of you, or a thousand of them, I would choose you always. You are my people, my loyal followers. Will you follow me to war?"

A massive roar was taken up by the army. Percy smiled to himself. Hook, line, and sinker. He pointed his pentadent towards the titanic army.

"Onwards!" He bellowed, "for the future!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athena had to admit, Perseus knew how to give a speech. The confidence he exuded seeped through the screen, and the council knew it. They weren't just watching the Hero of Olympus any more. They were dealing with a general. A statesman. More importantly, something that Athena would never vocalise, lest Poseidon smite her and send her down to join his son, was that they were dealing with the largest threat since Gaea. This was a man who had the potential to unite all of Tartarus.

There were close to a dozen screens, each covering a different portion of the fighting, whether it was the Centaur cavalry, which had slammed into the flanks of the Titan's army, or the Cyclopean phalanxes, which had settled in the middle of the plain, allowing their enemies to throw themselves against a bristling line of spears almost twenty-two feet long each. The cohorts of Telekhines, organised like the Roman legions of old, held the flanks, short gladii shooting out in between the small gaps in their tall tower shields, and Dracanae archers fired volleys of arrows over the heads of their troops, raining death down on the reinforcements.

In the middle of it all was Perseus, and watching him fight, she came to one realisation, something she had denied herself for far too long, and now it was too late to utilise it.

He was by far any army's' greatest asset. Almost two hundred monsters had charged him, fearlessly believing they had the advantage. They didn't. His pentadent was an extension of him, and he wielded it with the same skill that Poseidon wielded his Trident. He jabbed, blocked, impaled, countered and killed with it. That was when she came to her second realisation.

The Olympians no longer had anyone who could match him.

Once, there were a few who could have subdued Perseus, should the need arrive. The Big Three, of course, but also Ares, Artemis, and, should the need arise, herself. Out of a dozen Olympians, only six of them could have matched him, and they would have struggled. No longer. This was a man who had fought hordes of monsters and slaughtered them with ease. This was a Titan-Killer. How may Titans had the Gods killed? One? Two? The same amount as this demigod, then.

Demigods watched in amazement as Perseus cut his way through the monsters. He was clearing a path to Perses. Before he could reach the Titan, however, a massive body intercepted him, slamming into him with a war-hammer of immense proportions. Athena's eyes widened. Atlas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Admittedly, it had been a while since Percy had been hit that hard. The strength required to pull that strike off only left one possible opponent. He slammed into the back of a cyclops, using the butt spike of his pentadent to kill it before rolling to his feet. As he suspected, Atlas was marching on him, a blood-thirsty grin on his face.

Percy slammed his pentadent into the ground, causing an earthquake around him which wiped out a cluster of the enemy forces, creating a large circle of corpses around him. He drew his Tartarean Silver sword and flicked his wrist, making sure he had the mobility he needed. The Titan of Strength came at him with an overhead strike with his large hammer. Percy dodged to the side and cut a gash along his right arm, causing Atlas to bellow in pain. The Titan swung back with his hammer, grazing Percy's chest, forcing him to stumble back a step.

Atlas capitalised on this, and launched himself at Percy, trying to ram him in the gut with the head of his hammer. Percy managed to lower his shield in time, but the impact sent him flying back again. This time, however, he landed on his feet, already moving forward to challenge the Titan again.

"I knew I should have killed you instead of my bastard daughter," Atlas growled, and Percy froze, his anger beginning to overtake him.

"Truly is a shame," Percy agreed, "because then I wouldn't have done this."

Atlas opened his mouth, but suddenly, his leg jerked to the side, breaking loudly and sharply, the bone breaking through the skin. Atlas cried out in pain, but Percy wasn't done. His left elbow faced a similar fate, as did his right shoulder. Atlas dropped to a knee, trying to rise on his war-hammer. His bones were already healing, but by that point, it was too late. Percy rammed the rim of his shield into the Titan's throat, before slamming the flat of it into his face. The Titan fell to the ground, and Percy whistled loudly. There was brief rumbling before a large hellhound emerged from the shadows nearby, bounding over to him and giving him a big lick.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary," Percy laughed, before pointing at the Titan, "take him to Bob, yeah? You can do that for me can't you, you big, beautiful girl?"

Mrs. O'Leary barked loudly, before snatching the Titan up in her maw, vanishing back into the shadows. Percy sheathed his sword and stuck his hand out. Several dozen yards away, his pentadent began shaking before it flew out of the ground, straight into his hand. Centuries ago, Percy had asked Perthos to hollow out the interior of the shaft and fill it with water. That meant that Percy could summon his weapon to him at will. He had the same thing done with both his Xiphos' and his shield. The latter part made him feel like Captain America on occasion.

Percy cleared his head and marched on, cutting down monster after monster as he pushed his way to Perses and Krios, who weren't too far from him anymore. They both looked a fair bit nervous. Not that he blamed them, he had just demolished one of the more powerful Titans, and a renowned warrior. He had also already beat one of them in single combat before, and if Jason could beat Krios at fifteen, then Percy would destroy him now.

A pair of Cyclopes rushed him, but they were intercepted by two of Percy's own guard, who quickly engaged them in battle. His pentadent flicked to the right, opening up the stomach of an Empousa, which promptly wailed in pain. Percy ignored it, eyes set straight on Krios and Perses, who were now looking very nervous.

Percy planted his foot in the ground and launched his pentadent, the force catching Perses unaware, the Titan suddenly finding himself pinned to a boulder. Krios' eyes widened in shock, but by the time he realised what had happened, it was too late for him. Percy was already on the attack. He didn't even bother using any weapons, instead tackling Krios to the ground, ramming his elbow into the Titan's throat. His Trench-Xiphos materialised in his hand, and he brought it down straight away, trying to go for the throat again. Krios reached up and tried to fight him.

Percy wasn't having any of it. He slammed the Titan's hands aside, and pushed down on the pommel of the sword, punching straight through the Titan's throat. Krios gurgled, and then died. It wasn't drawn out, and it wasn't particularly painful for him. That was being saved for Perses, who was breathing heavily as he tried to pull Percy's pentadent out of his torso.

"Let me help you," Percy snarled at him, yanking the weapon out with a violent tug. The Titan dropped to the ground, trying to pull himself up to fight. He never got the chance. Percy swung his pentadent like a baseball bat, the shaft connecting with Perses' temple, knocking him clean out.

He grabbed the unconscious Titan by his wrist and began dragging him up a nearby hill. Once he reached the top, he caused the most powerful earthquake he could muster, bringing the fighting to a standstill as monsters and Titans, both friend and foe, regained their balance. All eyes went to where Percy was, holding a now-conscious Perses in a death-grip.

"This fighting is needless," Percy declared, "Krios is dead. Atlas is in a cell, and Perses will spend the rest of his days hanging over the void. Surrender now, and live. Should you choose to keep fighting, however… well, the result won't be pretty. This is your only warning."

There was a moment of silence. Then the first weapon was thrown to the ground.

 **MMMXVIII**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! While Percy has defeated the largest army in Tartarus, and decapitated most of the resistance against him, he hasn't won the war yet. There are still holdouts and other fortresses that need to be taken. We'll see, or rather hear, about those conquests over the next few chapters, as we get a glimpse into the domestic life in Tartarus, and the result of the Olympians and their children watching as Percy absolutely** _ **Rekt**_ _ **TM**_ **three Titans.**

 **I also have deleted Hail to the King, as it's been up long enough for people to know to read this story.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

News of Percy's victory reached Enotita before he did. Leto had been pacing their room when Bob stepped in, nodding to the guards who stood watch outside.

"Is he alive?" She asked instantly, "is he okay?"

"Yes, and yes," Bob answered, "he has won a great victory. Most of the army is returning with Pallas, but Percy is chasing down a group of stragglers who escaped, under the command of Astraeus."

"So, he will be king now?" Leto asked, a frown etched on her face. Bob knew that she cared more for Percy than she did for being queen, but he also knew she wasn't adverse to the idea.

"Not yet," he replied carefully, "Krios and Perses had the largest army, yes, but not the only one. There are small groups that still oppose Percy and his rule. Some of them are a large enough threat that he wishes to eliminate them before he declares his kingdom."

"Why not do it now, unite the people behind him?"

"The people are already behind him," Bob reminded her, "the army supports Percy without question, and he has proven himself to his generals, like they have proved themselves to him. The new generations of monsters in Enotita don't know of a time before Percy, and those who do have no desire to go back to the old ways."

"I want him back," Leto murmured. Bob understood it. He had been in love once.

"He will return to you, my niece," Bob assured her, "there is not much in all of creation that could stop him."

Leto didn't reply, instead returning to her pacing. Bob sighed, but left her be, making his way from Percy's quarters towards the great hall, where he sat and ruled while Percy was away. If he had still been alive, Kronos might have mocked him for being a steward to a demigod when he could take power for himself. Once, Iapetus may have done so. But Bob was no longer Iapetus. Bob was Bob, and Bob was a good man. He wouldn't betray Percy like that, not for anyone. Not for anything.

Bob refused to sit in Percy's throne, so he had a separate, unadorned one built and placed at the bottom of the stairs leading to Percy's dais. It was there that he held court, dealing with petitions from the citizens of Enotita, and from the outlying settlements who were entitled to its protection.

Percy's reforms over the centuries hadn't been popular at first, and more than one rebellion were put down before they could gain traction, but in the end, as always, his will won out. Farming settlements were built, growing crops of grains with aqueducts bringing water from the Delta of Despair, the only source of water in Tartarus that wouldn't kill anything that touched it. The hill country became filled with mines which constantly pulled Celestial Bronze, raw Stygian Iron, and the occasional vein of Tartarean Silver from the earth, which were then sent to the city to be refined and then turned into tools, weapons, or armour.

The streets were filled with vendors, children ran around in between school lessons while their parents watched on in fond amusement. Guards patrolled the walls, streets, and alleys, ensuring that nothing malicious was occurring. In the centre of it all was the Black Palace of Enotita, Percy's stronghold and home. Encompassing the area that was the original area of Enotita, then referred to as 'Little Manhattan', it was the tallest building in the city, and the most defended one as well. All of Percy's advisors lived in the Black Palace, some, like Bob, with wings all to themselves. Leto technically had a wing, but she never used it, so it instead was used as an orphanage by Rhea, with Leto and Percy's blessing.

"Lord Regent," A mousy voice called out. Bob opened his eyes to see Annie, one of Percy's Empousai agents, standing before him with her head bowed. She was young, only a few decades younger than Percy himself, and one of the original inhabitants of the city, before it even _was_ a city. Percy trusted her implicitly.

"Yes?" He rumbled, leaning back in his throne.

"Reports from the fronts, Lord Iapetus," she informed him, "Lord Perseus as defeated a small force under the command of Oceanus. The Titan has surrendered to his lordship, asking that he be allowed to see Tethys when he arrives. His lordship leaves the choice in your hands."

"Was it a brutal fight?"

"No, Lord Regent," Annie replied, "Oceanus let a few monsters die before surrendering, mostly for honour's sake."

"Then grant the wish," he told her, "but make sure he understands that he will not see her again until he proves himself loyal to his lordship."

"Of course, Lord Regent," Annie bowed her head, "Captain-General Perthos wishes to inform you that another cluster of Cyclopes have been found. Lord Poseidon has not given up on his son, it seems. They arrived relatively intact, and have joined his lordship for the campaign."

"How many?" Bob asked, leaning forward. Poseidon sent down small groups of Cyclopes who were trained like Perthos, each tasked with swearing themselves to Percy. They formed the core of his guard, the best trained, best equipped soldiers Percy had.

"Almost one hundred, Lord Regent," Annie told him with a broad smile. Throne, Bob hated the title, but Percy had insisted, telling him that he trusted no one else like he did Bob, and he wanted it recognised by all.

"That's the largest group so far," Bob frowned, "do we know what brought it on?"

"No, Lord Iapetus," Annie replied, frowning as well as she read her notes, "but they knew about the battle with Perses and Krios. Perhaps some monsters escaped to the surface?"

"Perhaps," Bob said, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case, "summon Kelli."

"She may be busy, lord," Annie shuffled nervously.

"Am I supposed to care?" He snapped, "I don't care if she's balls-deep in a cyclops, I want her here, an hour ago!"

Annie squeaked, nodded, and rushed out. Sometimes, Percy rubbed off and Bob too much. 'Balls-deep.' That was something he never would have said before meeting the demigod. He didn't understand mortal vernacular. It was so… fluid and changing. He rather enjoyed it. The door opened, and Kelli strode in, a nervous Annie behind her.

"How may I help you, Lord Regent?" Kelli asked, though there was a bit of petulance in her voice, "I was in the midst of a project."

Bob burst forth from his seat, backhanding the Empousa.

"I don't care what you were doing," he hissed at the cowering monster, "you serve his Lordship, and in his absence, I am the Regent. If I wish to see you, then I damn well expect you to come without question. Am I understood?"

Kelli nodded wordlessly, and Bob returned to his throne. The Empousa had been restless lately, subtle challenges to authority that most wouldn't notice. Bob needed to end that before it progressed to open rebellion.

"Good," he said, eyeing her critically, "I was going to have you sent to the surface for this mission, but apparently, you need a reminder of your authority, and whose power it derives from. For the foreseeable future, you are to take over Annie's duties as herald. She will assume control of Lord Perseus' spy network.

"But—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll throw you into the void," he warned her quietly. Kelli wisely shut her mouth.

"Annie, go see Hecate, have her remove your true form, and ask her to return Kelli's to her. You are to first visit the safehouse in Pennsylvania and retrieve the information from there. Next, find out where Artemis and her hunt are staying. I need you to get a message to my granddaughter."

Annie bowed, and Bob leaned back in his seat. He turned to the current captain of the guard, a Cyclops named Titus.

"Bring in the next series of petitioners," he said with a wave of his hand. The captain nodded, before slamming spear onto the floor three times.

As the citizens flooded in, Bob released a sigh. He envied Percy immensely right now, leading troops in the field, having his blood rush freely, and without restraint.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Climbing up a muddy hill as arrows rained down on him and his men, Percy couldn't help but envy Bob. At least the Titan was safe and warm, with plenty of pretty women to keep him distracted. He missed Leto, but he knew that Tartarus had to be relatively safe before he could return.

"Push forward!" He bellowed, grunting as a body fell against him.

His force had discovered this fort the night before and had spent the evening and the morning assembling siege ladders. He didn't know who controlled it, but at the moment, he was considering putting it entirely to the sword, before turning it into ash and dust. That was looking relatively nice.

When he finally reached the walls, the monsters defending it thought pouring boiling oil on him would be a good idea. Percy almost laughed, redirecting the liquid back up to them, their screams echoing through the air. The ladders were slammed against the walls, and soldiers instantly began clambering up them. Percy was the second to the top, one of his guards, a Telekhine named Julius the first over, his _gladius_ arcing out and decapitating one of his brethren before the monster even knew what was happening. 

At this point, the siege was all but over. Even if Percy and his men were repelled, which he doubted was possible, the defending force would suffer too many casualties to successfully hold it against another assault. Ramming his foot into the chest of a Dracaena, Percy made it over the walls, landing on the rampart with a thud, something's skull being crushed under his boot.

He pressed on, slamming a Telekhine aside with his shield, before stabbing a Cyclops in the foot, bringing his sword right up, opening the monster from groin to sternum. The large beast fell off the walls into the courtyard, smashing through a roof into a forge. By now, more and more of Percy's men were on the walls, cutting down any who opposed him.

It was true, he had allowed most of the army to return home, they had earned the rest, especially after a battle like the one they had fought all those months ago, but he kept the best of the best with him. Cyclopean hoplites, Telekhine legionaries, Dracanae markswomen, and Centaur knights. These were soldiers who would dozens, maybe even hundreds before they were felled themselves.

They proved their worth in the close, brutal fighting now that they were in the walls. Cyclopes abandoned their spears for short swords, mauls, or even their fists, while his Telekhines used their short stabbing blades to shank monsters while pinning them with their shields. Archers began positioning themselves on the walls, firing down at any monsters who tried to help fight in the cluster of the courtyard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle ended an hour later, the last of the monsters cut down. Percy never found out who commanded the fort, but they had likely died in the fighting. As far as he knew, none had survived. His outriders didn't report anyone fleeing, and those who hadn't participated in the assault didn't recall anyone leaving. That was a cause for concern. Monsters were like cockroaches. You never could kill them all. Someway, somehow, one would survive. But here, supposedly none had.

Perthos approached him once they had finished clearing the fort.

"Sire," he announced his presence, "we found a tunnel leading out of the castle. It's small, a Telekhine could fit through it—barely—do you wish for us to send a party through it?"

"No," Percy responded off hand, looking to the east, where Enotita was waiting. Where Leto was waiting, "send word to Pallas. I want a garrison stationed here, and make sure the tunnel entrance is always watched, if not always guarded."

"Of course, sire," Perthos nodded, "where to next?"

"Home, I think," Percy answered, "it's time for a coronation."

 **MMXVIII**

 **And so, there we have it. Percy is now indisputably in control of Tartarus. A word of notice, the time passing between Bob/Iapetus' portion of this chapter and Percy's is about five or six months. For now, the fighting is going to die down. We may** _ **hear**_ **about some skirmishes on the fringes of Percy's lands, but we won't see much of it. As always, leave a review and let me know what you think, or send me a PM**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Leto hadn't loved Percy, not at first. Oh, it was easy to be attracted to him, with his sharp jawline, rough beard and long hair, and those eyes, Khaos, his eyes, Rhea's eyes, were a sight to behold. So no, she hadn't loved him at first. That came with time. But the attraction? The lust? That had been there from the beginning. From what she understood, Percy had been seventeen when he arrived in Tartarus, exiled to the Pit after escaping it once before.

His story was one that was whispered about by Titans and monsters alike. All knew not to ask him of it. Leto had been present when Koios disregarded that advise, asking what he had done to be sent down to Tartarus. She still shivered at the look that Percy had given the man, before calmly ejecting him from the Great Hall. That was the thing about Percy. It wasn't his passionate rage that was a concern. It was his cold rage, the one where he could spend a decade plotting against a foe, never once betraying his intention to destroy them.

But as with all things about Percy, Leto learned over time. It was shortly after they began their trysts, before any feelings were developed, or admitted, that he revealed he had left a girlfriend behind. She remembered the conversation clearly.

" _I had a girlfriend, you know," Percy suddenly said, still running his hand up and down her back. Leto stiffened for a moment, before turning to face him, her hair cascading over her face._

" _Should I be concerned that you're thinking about other women?" She drawled, arching an eyebrow at him, "especially after the morning we've had?"_

 _He laughed, a genuine, humoured laugh, not the dry, calculating one he often gave in court._

" _Not at all," he replied, not ceasing his ministrations, "I thought you'd want to know. Her name was Annabeth. A daughter of Athena. It's been over a century since I've seen her, now. I remember her hair, her eyes, her smile, but I can't remember her laugh. I wonder how much more I'll forget over the years?"_

 _Leto wanted to frown. He had a Titaness in his bed, and another fawning over him, but he was thinking about a mortal girl?_

" _I don't think I have a future with her anymore," he continued, surprising her, "I'm a different man than I was when we were together. Hades, I'm a man, and that's the point. I wasn't when I left. But beyond all that, I was_ good _, and now, admittedly, I'm not. She deserves someone good. Someone who isn't broken like me."_

 _This time, Leto didn't hide her frown._

" _You're not broken," she told him, taking his face in her hands, "you're a ruler, Perseus. You're meant to be a king, an emperor. A god amongst men. But you are not broken. Changed, perhaps, but we all undergo change. Do you think I was always the person I am today?"_

" _No," he laughed again, "because if you were, Zeus wouldn't have been able to seduce you."_

" _That's true," she agreed, before reaching down below the sheets, "but I've found someone much better than Zeus to occupy me."_

Leto liked to think that was when she began to realise that she cared for Percy as something more than a bedmate, or a lover. He was a deeply complicated and self-admittedly flawed man, but that was what made him so much more than the others. Where other immortals refused to see what made them tick, Percy thrived off of being able to control it, and use it to control others. He knew when to be brash, and when to be humble. She didn't know where he picked up the intricacies of politics, but he took to it like… well, like a fish takes to water.

Their romance started not long after that day, in small increments. It started with less sex and more talking, and then they began spending time together _outside_ of his bedroom, talking walks around the city, having meals together. Leto couldn't place the exact moment their relationship turned to one based on mutual respect and yes, love.

She was a Titaness, yes, but she had emotions. She felt love, hate, and everything in between, and the love she felt for Percy was the strongest that she could ever remember. Not even Zeus had managed to inspire this much emotion in her. She missed Percy. He was still in the field, crushing the last dregs of opposition, but she knew he would return to her. Bob had been right. There wasn't much in the world that could stop him from doing what he wanted. She cast her eyes to the west, not entirely sure why. It just felt right.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leto didn't meet the returning soldiers at the gates, nor did she call out to them from windows while they marched triumphantly through the streets. Instead, she waited at the top of the palace, watching the proceedings from a higher vantage point. She had seen Percy ride in on his Gryphon, waving to the people, and it went without saying that he would have been smiling the entire time. She had lost him when he entered the palace.

She heard him before she saw him. His armoured boots clacked on the black marble floor, betraying his presence. She didn't turn, instead keeping her gaze on the city. A moment later, she felt his presence behind her, both physically and metaphorically. Percy was by far the most powerful being she had ever met, and his power projected. But he was also physically impressive. He was tall, almost six and a half feet, and he had become broader in the years since they first met, packing more muscle on his body, though he was still lean, like a swimmer.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder. He smelled of earth, copper, and salt, but Leto found she didn't mind. It was still _him_.

"I've missed you," he murmured in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She turned around, resting her head against his chest-plate, the cold metal a stark contrast to the warmth he exuded. She leaned up an planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I missed you too, my love," she told him, "but I'd rather not embrace your armour."

"That makes two of us," Percy chuckled, "give me a moment."

With that, he slid out of her reach, vanishing back into the palace, leaving her alone of the balcony once more. She let out a content sigh. He was back. He came back to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To say that Zoe had been surprised to be approached by a Empousa was an understatement. She wasn't even sure the monster _could_ be classified as a monster. Her only form was that of a young woman, no donkey or metal legs involved. She didn't know how it was possible, but Mikaela, a new Hunter, and a daughter of Hecate had taken one look at the Empousa, before making a declaration.

"My mother did this to you," she had said, drawing surprised glances. The Empousa just bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. Artemis had yet to say anything, and was instead scrutinising the monster-girl-thing.

"Why are you here?" Thalia asked, leaning on her spear. Her fellow lieutenant was more open-minded than most would have been.

"I was sent to the surface to seek out Zoe Nightshade," the Empousa declared, and that caused a reaction. Several of her sisters drew their weapons, but Zoe immediately raised her hand.

"Who sent you?" She asked.

"Lord Regent Iapetus, on behalf of Lord Perseus," the girl told her. Annabeth stiffened up slightly at the mention of Percy. It had been three years since they had found out he and Leto were together, and the daughter of Athena had thrown herself into her duties as a huntress. But Zoe knew she still felt _something_ for the son of Poseidon.

"And what does my grandfather want?" She pressed.

"Lord Perseus is soon to be crowned the King of Tartarus," the girl stated, "the Lord Regent told me you may want to attend. Something about a friendship?"

"Why would Zoe go visit a _male_?" Another Hunter, Rebecca, sneered.

"That male is the reason I am no longer in Tartarus," Zoe replied, before shrugging, "he is a friend."

"Are you going to go?" Thalia asked her. Zoe shrugged again.

"It's not my decision in the end," she tilted her head towards Artemis, "and even then, it would have to be approved by both Lord Zeus and Lord Hades."

"Forgive me for interrupting," the Empousa said, "but I was instructed to pass invitations to several others as well. Lady Artemis herself is one of them. Lord Poseidon is the other, but I have no way of contacting him."

"Just those two?" Zoe inquired, wondering what her grandfather was planning.

"Well, those two were the only ones I was told I _had_ to invite, but there are tentative invites in place for most deities, save a select few." The girl replied.

"Such as?" Artemis finally joined the conversation, not shifting in the slightest.

"Lady Hera may not attend, nor may Lord Zeus," The Empousa stated, "Heracles is to be denied an invitation as well, though that is because both the Lord Regent and Lord Perseus himself don't believe they would be able to restrain themselves from killing him. He must have wronged someone close to them."

Zoe hid a smile.

"Why not my father and his wife?" Artemis asked, leaning forward.

"Regardless on whether or not he had a choice, Lord Zeus sentenced my lord to Tartarus," The Empousa explained, "and I wasn't given an explanation for Lady Hera. Just… a very long string of curses from Lord Perseus."

"I thought my Iapetus sent you?" Annabeth challenged, expecting the girl to quiver in fear.

"The Lord Regent sent me initially, but after Lord Perseus returned from campaigning in the field, he recalled me before I could come, and extended my orders." The girl replied calmly, not in the least threatened by one of the most famous demigods in the world.

"You're not scared," Zoe noted, "how old are you?"

"Just under a millennium, milady," the Empousa answered, "I was raised in Enotita. As for my lack of fear—well, spend enough time around Lord Perseus, and there's not much in the world that can scare you anymore."

"Why?" Artemis was very clearly intrigued by the statement. Zoe didn't blame her. She was too.

"Lord Perseus is—forgive me, Lady Artemis—the most dangerous being alive. Twelve Titans have fallen to his blade, and close to three dozen more were captured or surrendered to him during his campaigns," the Empousa wasn't the least fazed by the glare that was shot her way by many a huntress, "his control over his power is unprecedented. I once saw him manipulate a Hellhound into shattering all it's bones, using just the blood that ran through its veins. It was not a pleasant sight."

"But you are not scared of him?"

"Why would I be?" The girl was genuinely confused, "only those who are disloyal run any risk of his anger. I am loyal, and I always will be. I have no reason to fear Lord Perseus."

"Thank you for your time," Artemis said, "I will contact my uncle, and ask him to meet with you. Is there anywhere in particular you wish to meet with him?"

"I assume the coast would serve him best, my lady," the girl answered, "Perhaps Yorktown, in Virginia?"

"Very well, I will ask him to meet you there," Artemis replied, "good luck, girl."

The Empousa bowed her head before retreating into the woods, vanishing into the shadows, leaving the Hunters alone once more.

"Are we really considering this?" Mikaela asked, "I've heard the stories of Tartarus. It's not somewhere I'd look forward to visit."

"Who said anything about we?" Artemis replied, "Zoe and myself were invited. I don't want to risk any more of you in the Pit."

"Respectfully, Lady Artemis," Thalia began, which meant the follow up would be anything but respectful, "Old Kelp Head is about to become a king, a sentence I never imagined myself saying before in my life. I'd rather get dragged through a valley filled with nails than miss this."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others, causing Artemis to sigh.

"Very well," she declared, "but I must first talk with my father. It may be wise to wait for the invitation to be extended to my uncle. He will support the motion."

 **MMXVIII**

 **There ya go! Leave a review or send me a PM! Next chapter is the coronation, and we're going to see the interaction between Artemis, Apollo, Percy, Leto, and Annabeth. I have no idea how it's going to go.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Poseidon had been to Tartarus once before, when he, Zeus, and Hades went to free the Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed ones from the Brass Fortress. The atmosphere had been oppressive and pervasive then. Not so much anymore. Of course, it was still the Pit, and part of that would always exist in it, but everything was so different. They emerged in the midst of a field, only to find themselves yelled at by a pair of Cyclopes.

"You're stomping all over our crops!" The first one exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Be quiet George!" The second scolded, "these are clearly immortals!"

"That don't matter no more! We've got rights now, Agnes! Lord Perseus himself gave them to us!" The first one, George, retorted.

"I'm terribly sorry about this," Nightshade interrupted, stepping forward, "we were invited to attend the coronation. We weren't sure where we'd appear."

"Ah," Agnes said, "that makes sense. Come, come, the road is this way."

The Cyclops led them along a dirt path, the two bickering the whole way. After a few minutes, they reached a paved road made of large slabs of basalt, well built, and clearly well maintained.

"Thank you very much," Nightshade told the Cyclopes, somehow having become the appointed speaker for the group, "if I may ask, why did you take up farming?"

"Oh, that's easy," George replied excitedly, "Lord Perseus told us that he needed people to work the fields, and since he was giving farms away left, right, and centre, we thought, 'why not give it a shot?' Haven't looked back since!"

"Thank you for answering," Nightshade said with a bow of her head, "which is the way to Enotita?"

Before they could answer, the sound of marching filled the air. From further down the road, a large column of Cyclopes wearing intricate armour were making their way towards, them, being led by two armoured men, whom Poseidon assumed were Titans. He was proven right. The first was Pallas, the Titan of Warcraft, and supposedly one of Percy's generals, while the other was Lelantos, the brother of Leto, and the Titan of the Hunt.

"Olympians," Pallas greeted, before noticing the Hunters following behind Artemis, "I see you brought guests."

"We were not travelling into Tartarus without an escort of our own," Nightshade said once more, "no matter how much we trust Perseus to keep his word."

"Lord Perseus," Lelantos corrected, "soon to be king. I'd advise that you remember that."

"Of course," Nightshade said once more, "my apologies, last I saw him, he was no lord, nor a king."

Pallas grinned at Lelantos, who sighed.

"What is it?" Artemis demanded, clearly annoyed that they knew something she didn't, especially because it related to the Nightshade girl.

"Lord Perseus told us this would happen," Pallas chuckled, "that Lady Nightshade would call him by his name, and not his title, and then defend it as she did. Lelantos owes him a hundred _denarii_."

"You use the denarius as your currency?" The female praetor of Rome asked in shock.

"We do," Pallas affirmed, "there isn't much gold down here in Tartarus, but there is silver. Lord Perseus has the only set of Tartarean Silver weapons and armour. The rest is used as a hard currency."

"Who came up with the system?" Poseidon asked. Pallas frowned at him as if he had asked a stupid question.

"Lord Perseus, of course," he told him, "it _is_ his realm."

"Forgive me, it's just…"

"Not the same man you knew," Pallas nodded, "it's understandable. Not many have seen the change in his lordship, except perhaps Perthos, and Brutus. Now, we must be off. Enotita is several hours from this location."

"How did you find us, then?" It was Hestia who spoke.

"Hecate detected a large surge of magical properties in the area," Lelantos explained, "Lord Perseus assume it was the precursor to your arrival, so we were despatched to the area. In case it was a more malicious force at work, we brought the guards with us."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe had to admit, Enotita was even more impressive in person than the projection that Khaos had showed them. The city was _alive_ , with people moving through the streets, calling out to guards and Titans alike, earning responses from some. She had half-expected to see an oppressed populace, one that lived in fear and doubt. That wasn't the case. Children ran through the streets, a young Empousa pausing as she saw Zoe. She gave the little girl a smile, getting one in return, before she ran off to her friends. Cyclopes, Telekhines, Centaurs, all species of monsters interacted with each other as if they were in Olympus, not in Tartarus.

In the centre of it all was easily the most impressive fortress Zoe had ever seen. A large dry-moat surrounded thick walls made of black basalt, large jagged spikes in place at the bottom. Guards patrolled the walls, barely visible through the crenellations, and there were evenly spread towers that held large artillery pieces on them. Once they passed through the gates, however, it was completely different.

Soldiers were replaced with Titans, immaculately dressed, and clearly prepared for the ceremony that was to come. There was a mix of styles. Some wore chitons and silk tunics, while others wore sharp suits and dresses. Zoe assumed that Percy had told them to wear what they were most comfortable in.

Artemis and Apollo were having a quiet, heated discussion that ended in mutual nods. Apollo immediately made a bee-line for Helios, his predecessor, while Artemis shared words with several of her Hunters, before approaching Zoe.

"Mingle," she murmured, "find out where my mother is."

"Is that an order, milady?" Zoe replied in a low voice. Artemis looked at her in surprise before nodding, her eyes narrowed. Zoe bowed her head and broke off into the crowd. She barely made it ten steps before a loud voice called out to her.

"Lady Zoe!" She turned to see Perthos, still wearing his armour, approach her with a broad smile on his face. The armour was made of Celestial Bronze and resembled medieval plate armour closely. The only contrast was the silver pentadent in the centre of his chest-plate, which she noticed was on each of the armed Cyclopean guards in the building. Others, like Dracanae, Telekhines, and Centaurs wore surcoats with the pentadent embroidered on.

"Perthos," she tipped her head in greeting, "it has been some years."

"Perhaps for you," he responded with a laugh, "for me, it has been close to fifteen hundred! How time flies, eh?"

"Indeed it does," she smiled, "if you wouldn't mind, would you happen to know where Lady Leto is?"

Perthos' smile faded slightly, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"She's somewhere in the crowd," he revealed, "I'd avoid her if I were you. She got into a fight with Lord Perseus over your presence."

 _That_ was surprising.

"What for?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Not here," Perthos shook his head, motioning her off to the side. He barked an order in the Old Tongue to a pair of guards, who pushed open a door, letting them through, "When Leto found out that you were coming, she first confronted Iapetus, asking if he had invited you on his own will. She wasn't very happy to find out that Percy was the one who requested you be invited, even before he left to fight Perses and Krios."

"I don't understand," she admitted.

"Leto is… possessive, let's say, of Percy," Perthos told her, "I don't doubt she loves him, she very clearly does, but she has a fear of abandonment. It stems from first Zeus, and then her children, or so Iapetus believes. She got into a confrontation with Selene after she got a bit too friendly with Percy. If he hadn't stopped it, it may have escalated into violence."

"I still don't see what I have to do with this," Zoe stated.

"I'm getting there, my dear," Perthos chided gently, "you represent one of the few people who Percy genuinely admires and cares for. Did you not notice you were called 'Lady' Zoe, or Lady Nightshade?"

"I—I thought you were being polite!"

"Not quite," Perthos corrected, "Percy has raised very few people to a title. I am one, Iapetus and Lelantos are the others. You are the only female to be given the title of 'Lady of Tartarus.' Even Leto doesn't hold that. She believes that he'll leave her for you."

"That's ridiculous!" Zoe exclaimed, "I am an eternal maiden, sworn to Artemis!"

Perthos hummed in acknowledgement.

"That aside, Leto feels threatened by you. Percy talks of you frequently, more so than any of his other friends," Perthos informed her, "now, you must return to the gathering before the gods think I've kidnapped you."

Perthos knocked on the door, and it opened once more. Zoe stepped out, melting back into the crowd. After a few moments, she spotted Apollo, Artemis, and Leto standing together in a corner. The Twins were listening to whatever their mother was saying, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Apollo had a tight frown on his face, while Artemis' fists were clenched, her knuckles turning white.

An arm quickly linked through hers, pulling her aside. She looked up to see Pallas leading her away.

"Leto's stirring trouble with her children," he said urgently, "they're going to explode soon, and it'll be directed at Percy. She'll try to use that distraction to get rid of you."

"What? How do you know that?" Zoe cried out quietly.

"Percy and Iapetus have spies everywhere, even where immortals can't detect them," Pallas revealed, before handing her off to Lelantos, "be careful, Nightshade."

"Where are we going?" She asked the Titan, who didn't answer, instead trying to weave her through the crowds. They didn't make it far, as an arm grabbed Lelantos' collar, yanking him back into a fist. It was Artemis.

"Take your hands off my Huntress!" She snarled, arm cocked back, ready to strike again.

The slamming of spears on the ground caused a moments pause. Zoe looked around to see the guards alert, weapons lowered into the ready position.

"That's enough!" A loud, authoritative voice boomed. Standing at the end of the hallway was Percy, flanked by Iapetus and… Atlas? What was her father doing with Percy?

"Artemis, release him this instant, or so help me, I will tear you apart!" Percy barked, causing several people to flinch. His gaze instantly shot to her left, "Leto, if you take one more step towards Zoe, I'll end you right now."

It was deadly silent. Zoe's eyes shot to where Percy had spoken, and indeed, the Titaness had been moving towards her, the glint of bronze in her hand indicating she had a weapon.

"If anybody draws a weapon, I won't hesitate," Percy warned them, "I don't have time to root out any conspiracies, I'll just kill you all."

"Percy…" Lord Poseidon said softly, drawing his son's gaze.

"You brought hostile guests into my home," Percy replied in the same soft tone, before turning to Iapetus, "sequester Artemis, Apollo, and Leto in separate rooms. Make sure they're guarded always, and that they can't escape. I wish to speak with the Olympians. Alone. Leave the demigods here. I'll speak with those three on my own time."

The guards acted quickly and efficiently, ushering everyone but the Olympian party out. The Hunters were being aggressive, but with a wave of his hand, Percy froze many of them in place.

"Try to fight back and your lives are forfeit. This is your only warning," he told them, before releasing them. They didn't struggle after that. Once everyone else was clear, Percy made his way to his throne, sitting down it. Iapetus and Atlas stood at the bottom, alert and ready.

"So," Percy said, leaning back in his seat, his eyes screwed shut, "that wasn't really the way I wanted this reunion to go."

Zoe stared at Percy in surprise. Behind her, Thalia snorted, before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Ah, that derisive snort. It's been, gods, fifteen hundred years?" Percy mused aloud, "I'm glad you came, Thalia."

"It's not everyday one of my cousins becomes royalty," she replied, earning an indignant 'hey!' from Nico di Angelo.

"Percy?" Poseidon spoke up. The King of Tartarus opened his eyes, startling green meeting startling green. Slowly, a grin spread over his face.

"Hey, dad," Percy smiled, "I'm catching up to you, old man."

"Not quite," Poseidon replied with a smile of his own—a mirror of Percy's. Or as Percy's a mirror of his?

"I'm surprised Zeus let you come. I'd imagine he wasn't particularly happy hearing what was happening down here," Percy noted wryly.

"Oh, he told me not to come," Poseidon replied flippantly, "I told him to sit on his bolt."

There was a moment of silence before Percy laughed. It was deep, melodic, and _real_.

"I bet he loved that," he sniggered, before sobering up, "I'm assuming you're the senior representative for Olympus? Or is it the beautiful Lady Hestia?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, young man," Hestia frowned at Percy, though there was a slight smile on her face.

"Flattery?" Percy asked in mock surprise, "perish the thought. We don't believe in flattery down here, do we Bob?"

"Of course not sir," Iapetus replied drily, "that would be absurd."

"Bob has spoken," Percy intoned, before grinning again. He opened his mouth to speak when a side door opened, and a beautiful girl stepped in. Zoe recognised her as the Empousa who had delivered Percy's invitation to her, "Annie? What can I do for you?"

"It's a matter of some of our… permanent guests, sire," the Empousa stated carefully, "perhaps we could discuss it in private?"

"No need," Percy said forcefully, "tell me what it is."

"Perses is going at it again, sire," Annie responded, "he's demanding a rematch."

Percy sighed loudly, as if this was a common occurrence.

"Is he still blind?" He asked, the question shocking most of the audience.

"No, my lord, his eyes have healed," the Empousa replied.

"Gouge them out, then," Percy ordered casually, "break his legs for good measure too. And cut his tongue out. It'll make him quiet, at least. Any other issues?"

"Hyperion is—"

"Crucify him again," Zoe's eyes narrowed. This was a power play, and a damn effective one. He was terrifying the gods and demigods with his cruelty.

"That's enough, Percy," she said quietly, "you've made your point."

He grinned, bloodthirsty and, to Zoe's immense displeasure, attractive.

"I knew you'd be the first to figure it out," he told her, leaning back in his throne, "you're far too smart to be Atlas'. Must come from your mother."

Her father merely grunted in response, and it was then that Zoe noticed the large scar running across his throat.

"What did—"

"Oh, the scar? Atlas' idea, actually," Percy revealed, "It will heal in time, of course, but he wanted it as penance for his actions, both when I was mortal, and while he fought against me. Give or take a century and he'll be able to speak again."

"Atlas wished for penance?" Poseidon asked incredulously, "the Titan who mocked Zeus even after we defeated our father?"

"Anyone breaks after centuries of torture," Percy said, "immortals are no exception. Atlas is very sorry for the things he did before."

Zoe didn't know who she was looking at, but it wasn't Percy Jackson. It wasn't _her_ Percy. She would find out what happened to him.

 **MMXVIII**

 **SIKE! No coronation today. Fear not, those of you who wanted Perleto! That's still on the table, but I wanted something Extra. We haven't even seen the confrontation between Artemis and Percy, and that won't happen yet. There's still some tension between Zoe and Percy that is going to be resolved. I'm winking, I promise. Remember, Zoe hasn't seen the person Percy has become. That plays a key role in the next few chapters. Now, because I am a terrible person, I haven't been answering some questions. I apologise. Let's do that now.**

 **To SilentSniper05, Percy doesn't need a queen to be king. Nor does a queen need a king to be queen. All power ultimately rests in him. He may take a consort (or two) but he is the only king in Tartarus.**

 **To Stubbsie8, for now, I don't have anything planned. Maybe in a sequel?**

 **To Fantasysword92375, first of all, that's a damn long name. Damesen won't make an appeareance, unless I write a sequel. Blackjack is still slumming it on the surface, but Mrs. O'Leary made an appearance!**

 **Cheers, your obedient servant, CombatTombat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Because I somehow forgot to describe Leto, we're going to start with exactly that. Forgive me readers, for I have sinned.**

Chapter Sixteen

Leto refused to turn and face him when he entered. He wasn't in the mood for her petty games, however.

"Turn around, Leto," he commanded softly, sitting down in a chair. He was unarmed and unarmoured, both literally and metaphorically. She resisted for a moment, so he brought out his secret weapon, "please?"

She caved at that and turned to face him. A little breath escaped him, despite his best efforts. She was as beautiful as always, with long, straight auburn hair cascading to her hips, framing her body. Her bronze skin glowed in contrast to the white chiton she wore, and her eyes, a piercing silver not unlike Artemis' bored into his own.

"I have nothing to say to you," she sniffed, looking away.

"That's alright," he replied, "I just want you to listen."

She didn't reply, but neither did she move, so Percy took that as a sign to continue.

"I love you, Leto, more than I've loved anyone before," he told her, "for far longer than I've loved anyone before. Before you, I'd only loved one girl, and it _wasn't_ Zoe. I don't love her in the way you're worried about. I love her as a friend, one who literally went through Hell with me. I sent her back to the surface because she didn't deserve an existence of misery in Tartarus. I sent her to _your daughter_ , the patron of maidens, because Zoe was her friend long before she was mine. I invited her because she's my friend, and for no other reason."

"Then why did you make _her_ a Lady," Leto snapped, "why not me?"

"I had other plans for you," Percy sighed, "other titles in mind. I'm not sure about anything anymore now. You plotted at my coronation, convinced your children that I had beaten you and cast you aside, and then went and set Artemis on your own brother, just so you could stab a Huntress. Says a fair bit about your diplomatic skills."

"Why, then? Why didn't you tell me your plans?" Leto challenged.

"Leto, since when have I ever told you everything I have planned?" Percy asked her. She didn't respond, "I didn't tell you because before I was planning on telling you, you got into a fight with Selene. One that would have escalated to violence if I hadn't stepped in. Then there was the incident with Rhea, and the one with Tethys. The fact is, I can't trust you to remain calm when I'm around other women. That's not a relationship I think I can sustain."

Her head snapped to him, eyes wide with fear at the implications.

"You don't mean that," she said, false bravado filling her voice.

"I love you, Leto, but not enough to enable you," Percy told her with a sigh, "that's not a relationship, it's manipulation. I don't want to be in a relationship where you think you can do anything you want just because you think I won't stop you. Let me put it as plainly as possible. If I have to, I _will_ stop you."

"You'll set me aside?" This time, the fear did creep into her voice.

"If I have to," Percy admitted, "I don't want to. It's the last thing I want to do in the world, but if you force my hand, I won't have a choice. Please don't make me do this, Leto."

That was when he rose, walking out the room with his head held high. He made it to office without breaking his façade, but once he was in private, he collapsed into his desk, holding his head in his hands. He didn't cry. That had left him centuries ago. There simply wasn't much that could elicit tears from him. But he was heartbroken, he didn't doubt it. eleven hundred years with Leto, and this was how it was going to end? Jealousy and hatred?

There was a knock at the door. Percy considered ordering whoever it was away, to let him mope in peace. He decided against it.

"Enter," he called out. There was a moment of hesitation, and then the door opened. Percy blinked once, and then twice. It was Annabeth.

"This is surprising," he muttered, "have a seat, if you want. I don't bite."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Annabeth replied, but she took the proffered seat, "trouble in paradise?"

Percy arched an eyebrow at her, and she realised where they were. Her face was covered by a blush.

"Everyone else thinks you're going to kill me," she stated, "or that I'll try to kill you."

"Why would I try to kill you?" Percy asked with a frown, "because you joined the Hunters? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and if you're happy with them, who am I to judge?"

"I didn't think you were going to live," Annabeth admitted, "Thalia was the only one I had left."

"I don't blame you," he nodded, "it was a decent assumption to make. I just got the shit-end of the stick. Immortality, Curse of Achilles, the whole of it."

"You got a Titaness out of it," Annabeth pointed out, but there was a twinge of bitterness to it.

"It wasn't intentional," he said, feeling the need to explain himself, "it just kind of… happened."

"I don't blame you either," she parroted his words, "really, I don't. I was already in the Hunters by the time I found out. I had no right to judge you."

Percy laughed.

"That's the thing about judgement, Annabeth," he told her, "no one ever truly has the right to it. It's a human reaction. It'll always happen."

"That's rather poetic of you, Percy—Lord Perseus," she corrected herself. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Percy is fine. It's not a name I hear very often anymore. Only three or four people call me it anymore," he explained, "you want to ask about the design of the city. Go ahead."

She recoiled in surprise, before smiling shyly.

"What inspired it?" She asked him.

"Honestly? New Rome," he said, "I called it Little Manhattan at first, because you know me, real original. After a while, when I decided that I wanted to rule, I realised I would need a fortress to rule from. The original village was turned into this castle. The city expanded from around it, roads heading in each cardinal direction, the city broken into blocks. Everything's pretty square here."

"Why New Rome?"

"It's designed efficiently," he shrugged, "it grew on me for all three days I was there. It made sense in my mind."

They talked for another hour, mundane things, what the news crazes back on the surface for like, updates on his family, what Annabeth was doing with the Hunt. It was nice, it reminded him of his life, all those years ago. After an hour, Perthos poked his head it. He blinked several times at seeing Annabeth.

"I was certain she would be a stain on the floor," he muttered, but Percy heard it.

"No need to fear, old friend," Percy laughed, "what can I do for you?"

"Another demigod to see you," Perthos reported, "A… Reyna?"

"Let her through," he ordered, and Annabeth rose.

"I'll leave you be, Seaweed Brain," she told him with a gentle, but sad, smile, "try not to seduce this one as well, yeah?"

He grinned at her.

"No promises."

She scoffed but let Perthos lead her out. A moment later, he returned with Reyna, who was doing her best not to glare at the Cyclops. Percy rose his hand, and Perthos backed out. He motioned to the seat wordlessly, and she took it silently. He finished writing a report he had been working on before looking up. Reyna was studying him.

"I know I'm cute and all, but did you have something you wanted to talk about?" He asked her, leaning back into his seat. Reyna, to her credit, didn't so much as blink.

"I'm trying to decide which part of you is an act," she eventually admitted to him, "the cruel but just leader or the happy but firm tyrant."

"You can't apply the rules of the surface to me, Reyna," he told her with a sigh, "believe it or not, I don't enjoy being cruel. I hate it, in fact, but I also know who I'm ruling. Titans and monsters. I've done a decent job at eradicating most of the bloodthirsty groups, but monsters are monsters. Deep down, there is one force that they respect, and that is strength. I've proven myself to be the strongest being down here, and it took me almost fifteen hundred years. Twelve Titans had to be killed, twenty-eight warbands that were larger than eighteen thousand strong, forty-six sieges, and nine pitched battles. That's excluding skirmishes and ambushes I've only _just_ now secured Tartarus. It'll last maybe a millennium before there's a civil war."

"Then why bother?" Reyna asked him with a frown, "you could secure your immediate territory and leave it at that. Only fight when attacked. You don't _have_ to be the aggressor."

"You're right," Percy conceded, "but I believe that everyone should get a chance, and for that, I needed to fight. I needed to conquer. This isn't New Rome, this isn't Camp Half-Blood, and this most certainly isn't Olympus. The threats I face are the ones claiming to be my friends, my allies, my subjects."

"When your sentence ends, what will you do?" she asked suddenly, "it's already half-way through."

"Oh, Rey," he laughed sadly, "this is a sentence that will never end. Do you know what would happen the moment I left Tartarus? Zeus—Jupiter—would have me captured and dragged to a cell. I'd never see the light of day again. It's ironic, in a sense, that in my prison I'd have more freedom than if I left it."

"That's not—" she tried to say, but Percy cut her off.

"Twelve Titans, Reyna," he reminded her, "none of the gods ever did that. I'm the largest threat they'd ever face. No one would be safe from me if I left Tartarus. There's always the possibility that I would snap, and no one wants that. Better I stay down here."

"Is that what you want?" Reyna asked him, "to stay in Tartarus for the rest of you life? As an immortal?"

"Gods no!" he cried out, "I want to go back to the surface, to meet my sister, hug my mother. But I can't get what I want, Reyna, because to everyone on the surface, I'd be a monster. You saw what I did to the Hunters. I could snap the necks of anyone with any form of liquid in their body and I wouldn't break a sweat. That frightens the Styx out of me, so I can't imagine what it's like for all of you."

"It's… a cold kind of terror," Reyna revealed carefully, "knowing that something could happen, but not knowing when? I've heard whispers from several of the others that they feel unsafe around you."

She purposely wasn't naming any names, which Percy could respect, even if it was unnecessary.

"You don't need to protect Jason or Piper," he told her, making her eyes widen in shock, and Percy thought he caught a glimpse of fear, so he rose his hand to placate her, "I'm not going to do anything to them. I'm not surprised, either, those two never really trusted me. I never understood why."

"Jealousy, mostly," Reyna shrugged, "Jason always had trouble with people who could match him, and while he never met anyone who could supersede him before you, it was always one of his biggest worries. As for Piper? Well, I'm not sure. I think she's worried that if Jason is supplanted, he'll become more like a regular son of Jupiter."

"That's rather perceptive of you," Percy smiled, "if you weren't you, I'd offer to let you stay here as one of my advisors."

Reyna frowned.

"If I wasn't me?"

"Reyna, we both know that you belong in New Rome," Percy smiled, "and I'm not nearly cruel enough to ask you to stay in Tartarus with me."

There was a flash behind her eyes that he recognized, that brief moment of considering the prospect. Percy stomped it down before she could explore it.

"I enjoyed our talk, Reyna, but there's work to be done," he told her, "I need to rearrange most of my coronation. I'd enjoy doing this again before you leave, if it's not too much of a bother?"

"Of course, Percy," she smiled at him, before bowing her head. Percy whistled sharply, and Perthos poked his head in, before escorting Reyna out. Bob slipped in a moment later.

"I do actually have work to do," he drawled, earning a scoff from the Titan.

"I'm sure you do," he replied, "we have a problem. Zeus has shown up. Artemis, or Apollo, somehow got word to him that they had been imprisoned. He's brought Ares and Athena with him. They're slaughtering the people."

 **MMXVIII**

 **So my internet's been out for a week as of the moment I finished writing this, the seventh, which is why I've been radio silent. I'm sure it was completely unbearable. Anyways, it's gonna go down. As always, leave a review, or send me a PM.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Athena had known that going to Tartarus was a terrible idea, but imprisoning not one, but _two_ Olympians? It was tantamount to a declaration of war, even if they weren't revealing _why_ they had been imprisoned. She had reluctantly followed Ares and her father while Dionysus remained behind to 'protect' Olympus. Hera, on the other hand, simply refused to go, joined by Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hermes simply refused to intervene.

When it became obvious that not only was assaulting Perseus' realm was a terrible idea but also a suicidal one was when the Titans showed up. Zeus and Ares had begun slaughtering their way towards the large palace in the centre of the city, indiscriminately cutting down anyone in their path. They met little resistance until suddenly they found themselves boxed in by phalanxes of Cyclopes, archers supporting them. Pallas, Atlas, Iapetus, and Koios stood ready to intercept them, while Lelantos was perched on a roof stop, his bow pointed directly at Ares.

Zeus cocked his arm back, ready to throw his master bolt when Perseus arrived. He was flanked by Hyperion and Menoetius, surprisingly. The two Titans remained behind when he pressed past the others.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded simply.

"You've—" Zeus began, only to begin choking, golden Ichor spluttering out his mouth. It was clearly Perseus' doing, as he was holding a clenched fist up, but his eyes were trained on Athena.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said simply, "Lady Athena, care to explain this unprovoked assault?"

"You've imprisoned two Olympians," she told him with narrowed eyes, "that is cause enough."

"I imprisoned a Goddess and her brother who assaulted two Titans, in an attempt to help their mother assassinate a demigod," Perseus retorted, "I'm well within my rights. This makes Olympus the aggressor. Twice."

He released his grip on Zeus, who dropped to his knees, coughing the last of the Ichor out of his mouth.

Athena frowned, but Perseus didn't give her the opportunity to respond to him.

"Furthermore, you've now killed civilians, monsters who had never committed crimes against your children," Perseus continued, the disapproval heavy in his voice, "That alone should get you all tossed in the void. But I'm not interested in a war with Olympus."

With that, Perseus flicked his hand. Both Ares and Zeus had their necks snapped, collapsing to the ground. It wasn't a lethal strike on an immortal, but it would take them out of commission for a few days. Artemis was dragged forth in a similar state. The Olympian party that had come for the coronation was escorted by heavily armed guards to them as well, but they were unharmed.

"You'll be leaving now," Perseus said, his voice brooking no argument, "and if I even hear _word_ that there's an Olympian sneaking around Tartarus, I'll unleash my hordes on the surface, and make a bee-line straight for your little mountain."

"What about Apollo?" Zoe Nightshade, one of Artemis' lieutenants, asked.

"He's my guarantee that you won't try anything," Perseus replied with a shrug, "Helios and Selene will be returning to the surface, with my blessing. I expect you'll let Helios take his sun duties over once more."

"You can't just—" Athena began.

"I can, I have, and I will," Perseus snapped, "I'm not debating this. You came here as guests, and you almost started a war. You will not return. Hecate, send them home."

With that, Perseus spun on his heel, and went to return to his keep. Zeus roared, and his arm shot back, his master bolt traveling shortly after, and that was when the spell hit them. Athena didn't know how her father recovered so quickly. It shouldn't have been possible. There was a bright white flash, and they found themselves back on Olympus. The first thing Athena noticed was that Poseidon had smacked her father down with his trident. The second thing she noticed was that Zeus didn't have his master bolt. Realisation hit her quickly. There was a soft, melodic laugh, with more than its fair share of coldness to it. Khaos was seated in Zeus' thrown, clapping slowly.

"Oh, wonderful!" She exclaimed in glee, "you just gave Perseus a godly weapon!"

That stopped Poseidon's beat down of her father.

"What?" That came from Zeus himself. Khaos waved her hand, and they found themselves looking at the scene they left behind.

Perseus had stepped to the side and snatched the bolt out of the air. Athena gasped quietly. The speed to do that? The power required? No one moved that fast. No one could control time so closely except for… No. It wasn't possible.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bob watched helplessly as Zeus launched the master bolt at Percy before vanishing back to Olympus. Snapping Zeus' neck should have kept him down for days, but he had risen within minutes. When the flash from the spell cleared, Percy was standing where he had been, a large, cylindrical bronze rod in his hand. It was sparking slightly, as if fighting back against the demigod holding it, but other than that, it was sedate.

"That was… unexpected," Percy muttered, turning the master bolt over in his hands, examining it closely, "what would happen if I destroyed this?"

"Zeus would lose a considerable amount of control over his domains," Bob replied instantly, though his voice was mechanical, which didn't surprise him. He was still in shock.

"How many mortals would die to the storms?" He asked, frowning at the weapon in his hands.

"Hundreds of thousands," Pallas estimated beside him, "maybe even millions."

"It's not worth it, then," Percy said, clipping the weapon to his sword belt.

"Lord Perseus?" Pallas said slowly, "how did you survive that?"

"No idea," he replied instantly, "all I know is that I did. Let's move on from that, shall we? I'm going to hold onto this weapon. Send scouts out to find the monsters who were killed, and make sure that all their possessions and properties aren't seized. They didn't deserve their deaths."

"Of course, my lord," Lelantos said, before vanishing to do the task. Percy let Bob lead him back to the palace, where instead of going to the throne room, he went straight to his office, making sure the door was closed behind him.

"We have a slight situation," Percy suddenly said, before pulling a knife out from his desk.

"I hope you aren't planning to use that on me," Bob half-joked. It didn't sound very confident.

"You know I'd never do that," Percy replied, before dragging the blade across his forearm. The first sign that something was wrong was that it bled. The Curse of Achilles should have prevented that. The second sign that something was wrong was that it bled _silver_. If he had become immortal, _truly_ immortal, it should have bled gold.

"That's…"

"It is," Percy understood what he meant, "I have no idea what it means. But I'm going to find out. I'm going to need some time to do that, however. The coronation will be done privately. My generals will attend, as will you."

"That'll upset some of the other Titans," Bob pointed out. Percy shrugged.

"Just tell them I'm angry after the debacle with the Olympians and they'll get over it," Percy told him, "it'll also help explain why I've vanished for a while. Tell them I need to expend some rage, and I wanted to do it away from my people."

"You can't go without a guard, though," he felt the need to point out.

"And I won't be. I'll take my personal guard with me. I trust them to hold their tongues," Percy replied, the faith he had in Perthos and his brothers was overwhelming at time. Bob wondered if it wasn't also a tad naïve.

"What do you want me to do?" Bob asked with a sigh.

"Just do what you do best," Percy grinned at him, "Lord Regent."

Bob groaned, but bowed, before backing out of the office. He had work to do, it seemed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy had been gone for close to three months now, and while he knew he was alive and well, Bob had no idea where he was. Every fortnight, a Cyclops would arrive, hand Bob a letter, and then leave. The letter normally started by assuring him that Percy was alive, and then went into the tasks his liege wanted completed.

As he had expected, there had been some uproar about Percy's private coronation, but when Bob had simply stated that the King had been furious at the time, any protests died down. While rare, Percy's outbursts were memorable. That was why there had been no protest when he revealed that the King had also left to go expend his rage. But now, Bob wasn't sure he could keep up the 'the King is angry' excuse.

"Lord Regent?" Annie's voice called out. Bob looked up from his desk, where he had been writing the reports he would submit to Percy when he returned.

"Yes?" He asked, withholding a groan.

"There are, uhm, there are workers taking the King's throne down," The confused girl stated, "did you order that?"

Bob frowned.

"I did not," he said, "come with me."

Annie followed him silently as he weaved through the halls of the Royal Palace, before finally arriving in the Throne Room. As Annie had said, there were workers dismantling the throne. The guards stood passively to the side, but Bob could see the interest on their faces.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded loudly. The workers stopped. For a moment.

"My orders," Percy's voice called out, and Bob turned to see his friend standing in the corner of the room, talking with several Cyclopes, "I need a bigger throne."

That was when Bob noticed it. Percy was standing at an equal height to him. He was also towering over Perthos by a good eight feet. Standing at twenty-feet, Percy looked… well, he looked like a god. There was a subtle aura around him that exuded confidence and power. Bob grinned like a fool. Percy had been incredibly charismatic as a mortal. As a godly being? Styx, it was going to be hard to say no to him. Perhaps more importantly, it would be hard for _women_ to say no to him.

"When did you return, your grace?" Annie asked with a polite curtsey.

"Perhaps an hour ago," Percy replied with a smile, "I have an issue to deal with. I'll speak with you later, alright Bob?"

"Of course, my king," Bob gave a low bow. Percy's smile faded slightly as he looked to the side, and that was when Bob knew where he was going. The door that led to the wing Leto had been sequestered in since the debacle with the Olympians. Regardless of how he might have felt, Percy walked through it proudly. He wondered how long that would last.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leto didn't know who was approaching her. The aura was subtle, but it was almost like it was trying to burst through, become stronger than it was. She didn't recognise it, either. She wondered if Percy had finally decided to get rid of her and was sending some lowlife Titan to end her. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She refused to.

As the door opened, Leto launched herself forward, a frying pan in hand, hoping to catch her assassin off guard. Her assailant moved so fast she didn't even register it, and there was a strong hand gripping her wrists tightly.

"Easy there, Chicha!" A familiar voice said, and Leto looked up to see Percy holding her by her arm. Which shouldn't have been possible. She was in a mortal height, but he was holding her a solid five feet off the ground, "do you want me to shrink down, or do you want to grow?"

Leto blinked before letting her body expand, her legs touching the group, before it got to the point where she was staring him in the face.

"Am I going to get hit with a frying pan if I let go?" He asked her. She was still shocked by what she was looking at, so she just shook her head, "awesome. Let's talk."

 **MMXVIII**

 **So, there's an Emperors New Groove reference in there. Apparently I also reference other things when I write, but most of the time, it's unintentional. Anyway.**

 **Percy is now imbued with godly power, but different than most. His Ichor is silver, which will be important. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out one of his domains, but he does have a few. Also, Perleto is the endgame here. And boy, if any of you thought this story wasn't that dark, I have a hell of a plot twist planned. Hehehehe.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So, you're… what? A new generation of immortal beings?" Leto asked him, "why is your Ichor silver then?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Percy admitted to her, "but when I met with Lord Chaos, he explained that I was different. Ascended was the term he used. I'm the result of five hundred million years of immortal evolution. Everything that's happened in the godly world, every birth, every death, every war, has led to this moment."

She stared at him, trying to ascertain what was different. His aura was one. Percy had always been powerful, the most powerful being in Tartarus, in fact, and his aura had represented that. Now, not so much. It was subdued, quiet, and non-threatening. She supposed that was an advantage, in one sense. But there were other changes as well. For centuries, he had been stuck in his mid-twenties, but now he appeared to be younger by a few years, to represent what his age would have been if he hadn't been exiled to Tartarus. It was an interesting choice. The beard was gone, replaced with stubble, and his hair was shorter than she could ever remember it being.

That said, he was very clearly still the same Percy she remembered.

"What are your domains?" She asked him.

"Oh, gods, more than I care for," he groaned, "but my most important ones are Time, Leadership, and Strategy."

"Isn't Time—"

"Kronos?" He interrupted with a knowing grin, "if he was still alive, it would be. It's mine now. And Athena still holds Strategy. I just have a broader understanding of it, outside of battle. Grand Strategy, political strategy, Styx, even sports strategy."

"But you have more?" She frowned, "you said those were your most important ones."

"Those are three of my domains yes," Percy replied evasively. Leto stared at him for a second before gasping.

"None of them are minor domains?" It was unheard of. No deity _only_ had major domains. Even Kronos had been the Titan of Agriculture, "does that make you a primordial?"

"No, I'm not a primordial," Percy said, "but I'm fairly close, in the grand scheme of things. I'm a step down, so to speak. Trans-immortal, maybe. I'm not restricted by those pesky ancient laws."

Leto just stared at him.

"But, we've talked enough about me, let's talk about _you_ ," Percy said, "you've done more damage than you can imagine, Leto. Did you know I have Apollo in a cell at the Brass Fortress?"

She shot to her feet in outrage, but Percy just narrowed his eyes at her, and she froze. It wasn't terror, either, she literally froze.

"I'm not done talking," he growled, "sit down."

Despite her efforts not to, her body obeyed his commands, and she found herself sitting once more.

"He's being treated well," Percy said, "better than well, even. He's very much enjoying the company of the Empousai I placed with him. You see, Zeus tried to attack me. I have his master bolt now, and I intend to keep it. But you… you _betrayed_ me. I can't forget that. But I can forgive it. As of now, your house arrest is over. You have free reign to travel wherever you want, whenever you want. But until further notice, you are not my consort, you are one of my subjects. If you wish to speak to me, you have to make an appointment with my secretary, or talk during one of my throne room sessions."

"What?" She asked weakly.

"I'm not casting you aside," he assured her, "it's… a break. I'm still angry. In fact, I'm furious, but I love you enough to know that you thought I was going to abandon you."

He took her hands into his own, and even now, they still dwarfed hers.

"But I can't let you manipulate me, and I can't be seen as letting you manipulate me," he said, "so for now, we're on a break. If you want to make it permanent… well, that's your prerogative. I'm willing to wait."

And then he rose, leaving her once more, like he did all those months ago. Leto collapsed backwards into her chair, letting out a heavy breath. She had learned so much in so little time. She didn't know what she was going to do with all the information. He had evolved, becoming immortal, or trans-immortal, or whatever he was now. With many Primordial's out of commission, Percy was easily the most powerful being alive, and with him possessing Zeus' master bolt? It was a frightening combination.

The amount of control he had to have to subdue his aura the way he had was a massive indication that he was a serious threat. That didn't even cover his domains, which he had only admitted a few of, but all but revealed that he had more, and none of them were minor domains. The power that alone would give him was terrifyingly potent.

In the end, Leto decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and instead began planning her first outing in three months. She had places and people she wanted to see.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bob had to admit that he was confused. Percy had returned a deity, trained for three months by _Lord Chaos_ himself, the creator, revealed his new status, reaffirmed Bob as the regent while he was gone, and promptly disappeared with Prometheus, Hecate, Pallas, Atlas, and Lelantos to complete a 'special project' that Bob knew nothing about. He trusted Percy, however. Bob knew his liege wouldn't betray him. Styx, even _Rhea_ had been told about the project, as he expertise had been required for some reason or the other, but she had kept her lips sealed on the matter. Not even an irate Leto had been able to get the information on what Percy was planning out.

Which was why he found himself more than a little surprised that after a year away from the capital, Percy returned, replaced Bob as regent with Pallas, and brought him along for the journey to his 'special project.' Coming with them were over ten thousand Empousai, all hand picked by Percy for some reason or another. They had all been worked on by Hecate, so that monster wasn't really an accurate term anymore. To Percy's immense amusement, 'vampire' was a more accurate title. They were essentially human, save for the need for blood.

What surprised Bob was how far they travelled. Percy controlled all of Tartarus, that was true, but the Pit was a realm that was almost a mirror of the earth above it. There were not continents, of course, but the land Percy controlled was massive. There were parts that, while nominally under Percy's control, couldn't truly be claimed until they were settled. And they had travelled _past_ those lands, into areas that Percy had never bothered claiming because there was simply no need to do so. There were no strategic resources, no warbands, no anything to speak of.

They had been travelling for almost two months when they reached a large steppe, and they were in that for almost a month when they reached the fortress. It was massive, the size of Enotita, but bristling with defences. Ballista, trebuchets, scorpions were all manned by what Bob assume were Cyclopes, judging from their size. Still, there were thousands of them, and Bob would have noticed if such a large population of Cyclopes had been moved. This was becoming more and more interesting.

They were led into the central courtyard, and that was when Bob saw it. They weren't Cyclopes. They were… humans? All six and a half feet tall, and around two hundred and twenty pounds, but humans. Two eyes, different faces, some had long hair, some had short hair, some had beards, some had none. They were all men.

"Percy?" Bob asked slowly, turning to look at his old friend.

"I'll explain in time," Percy assured him, "let's meet in my office first."

Percy led him past the men, who saluted sharply, before returning to whatever they had been doing. Some were working in forges, while others were drilling with weapons. Even still, some were lounging around, reading books, or writing, or painting, or any other list of 'human' activities. He was led through large hallways that led to dorms, up a winding staircase, and into a large antechamber. There were more men sitting at desks, scribbling away on parchment. None of them looked up, and instead kept scribbling. Percy led him into an inner office, the door closing behind them.

"Alright, ask away," Percy told him, reclining into his seat.

"Who—or what—are they?" Bob tilted his head backwards.

"My special project," Percy answered, "one of my domains is life. I wanted to see what I could do with it. I decided to start simple. Humans. If I could create human life, what else could I do? It turns out, I can do a lot?" I slowly and slowly improved these humans—demigods, really—to the point that they're essentially at peak form. Imagine it, the strength of a cyclops, the smarts of an Empousa, the ferocity of a hellhound, all in human form."

"I see." Bob didn't see. He had no idea why Percy would go down this train of thoughts. One or two, he could understand, but thousands?

"Why are there so many of them?" He asked, deciding not to hold back the question.

"Ah, fantastic query my friend," Percy grinned, "you see, I need an army. Well, a new army. One moulded in my image. Monsters are good and all, but they inspire terror in demigods and mortals. But regular humans? That can work for propaganda and images."

Bob's mind raced. Percy was creating a human army because he didn't want to terrorise demigods and humans. That led to one solid conclusion.

"You're going to attack the surface?" He asked in surprise. Percy didn't even blink.

"I am," he replied evenly, "for too long the Olympians have abused their power. I plan on replacing them. Let demigods live freely, humans go about their lives without being burdened by a godly lover. Let them live without the fear of war, and needless death."

"And to think I thought you were ambitious because you wished to unite Tartarus," Bob sighed, "I'll support you, you know I will, but I have one question to ask, a question you know I must ask. The monsters, where do they fit in this future of yours?"

Shadows crossed Percy's face, betraying his feelings.

"They don't," he replied simply.

 **MMXVIII**

 **A short chapter, yes, but an important one nonetheless. Stay tuned for more.**

 **CombatTombat**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm going to answer some important questions in my AN, so if you don't normally read them, I'd recommend you do so. This is also the final chapter for This Means War, though there will be an epilogue. So please, read the Author's Note at the end, preferably** _ **after**_ **reading the chapter.**

Chapter Nineteen

When Percy returned, he did so with an army almost one hundred thousand strong, though there were almost five times that in families and followers. Once a month, like clockwork, ten thousand Empousai would be selected and sent to wherever Percy was. Pallas took his duty as regent seriously, and never failed to deliver his quota. Now Leto understood why. The horde camped outside the city walls while Percy met with the local leaders. She didn't what was talked about, but two of them were cut down by his new guards when they tried to attack him.

It was after that meeting that he met with her. He was escorted by a dozen guards, all the same height, wearing identical armour. They wore black robes, with pauldrons and a lamellar vest over it. It was the helmets they wore, however, that discomforted Leto. They were essentially armoured masks, formed into a snarling face, lines and runes etched in on them. Each man carried a large spear, a shield, and she had seen a sheath on the interior of said shields for a short sword. They also had quivers full of arrows, though she had yet to see any bows.

"Leto," Percy grinned, and damn it all, she still found herself bewitched by it, "I missed you."

"Didn't stop you for leaving for a year and a half," she shot back, causing him to frown.

"It didn't," he agreed, "it doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"You spoke to me twice before you left," Leto told him with a glare, "once when you released me from my house arrest, and then before you left, when you allowed me to visit Apollo. Now you prance in here with armed guards, who you most certainly did _not_ have when you left, claiming you missed me? I don't believe you."

Percy stared at her for a second, before chuckling, and turning to his guards.

"Go stand out front," he ordered, "wait for me there."

None of the men answered him, but they obeyed instantly, bowing slightly before marching out uniformly.

"And who were they?" She asked him. She was going to milk him for all the information she could get.

"Some of my personal guard," he answered, sitting on a couch, motioning for her to the same. She remained standing, "suit yourself. They're essentially mortals. Demigods, if we're being accurate, because they have some divine blood, but they have no godly parents. Well, technically, I would be their godly parent, but I don't think I want a hundred thousand children, so let's just call them mortals."

"And where did they come from?" She asked, her mind racing. She already had a decent idea.

"I created them," he replied, "or rather, I created their form. Prometheus, Rhea, Hecate, even Atlas and Pallas contributed in some form or another. But you want to know _why_ I created them, don't you?"

She nodded at him.

"I'm going to return to the surface," he told her, "my exile ends in about a century for me. I'm going to spend that time preparing my army, and then, I'm taking Olympus."

Leto wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"I intend to instigate a regime change," Percy continued on, "replace some Olympians, keep some others in place. Maybe take a certain Titaness of Motherhood and Demurity as my queen."

The casualness in his statement caught her off guard, making her nod for a second before she realised what he had said. She blinked at him, before seeing the nervous expression on his face. Her thoughts were racing, but there was one in particular that kept running through her mind.

 _He still loves me_.

Without thinking, Leto launched herself into him, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she smashed her lips onto his own. After a minute, she broke the kiss, their foreheads touching as their noses tickled each other.

"I missed you too, you oaf," she murmured before kissing him again, "let me show you how much I missed you."

Before she could so much as blink, Percy had stood up, bringing her with him. Out of instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was moving, and it took Leto a minute to realise he was taking her to her bedroom. She smiled into his neck. Of course he knew where it was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bob grinned when Percy strode into the palace the next day. He had a skip in his step that he hadn't had for some time. He aura was flaring, but it was expelling joy and confidence.

"I didn't expect you see you back so soon," he smirked at his friend, who merely smiled broadly.

"Work never rests, so neither can I," Percy replied simply, before growing another fourteen feet and settling into his throne, "what's first?"

"Well, all the Cyclopes of the royal guard have accepted the proposal you offered them, despite the risks it offers to them." Bob informed him, causing Percy's smile to fade a little. Bob understood it.

Percy had offered to try and turn all his guards into his new generation of demigods, but he had made it abundantly clear that the process had a high chance of killing them, with no chance of reformation. It would be a brutal way for his oldest and loyalest companions to go, and he didn't want to force them into a decision.

"I see," he muttered, "very well, anything else?"

"Temples to you have been springing up everywhere, and there are even some shrines on the surface created by your agents. Last time this happened, you had them shut down, but you weren't—"

"A deity then, yes," Percy interrupted, frowning slightly as he thought. Bob knew it could go either way with his friend. Percy was unpredictable like that, "leave them be. It's nice, being prayed to. I never realised the pleasantness it brought. Then again, I didn't used to register the prayers like I do now."

Bob didn't reply, instead scribbling the command on a notebook. Annie would turn it into a proper royal decree at a later date. His thoughts drifted as he thought about the former Empousa. She had gone with Percy when he first left for his project, and he hadn't seen her until he arrived at the fortress in the steppes. She had been one of many Empousai to undergo the process to make them human. Of the original one hundred, she was the only survivor, but that was mostly because, according to her, Percy waited until he had worked out all the kinks on the other ones.

While his friend had a rather distinctive capacity for ruthlessness that matched Kronos at times, he was also capable of loving like Rhea, and when someone earned that love, it was phenomenal. He saw it firsthand. He had received that love himself.

"Bob?" Percy's concerned voice called out to him.

"Apologies," Bob bowed his head, "I was deep in my thoughts."

"It's not an issue," he assured him softly, "do you want to continue this a later time?"

"No, my king," Bob replied, "there is a request from Apollo here. He wishes for more freedom."

"Deny it," Percy replied straight away, "he has a massive cell and more girls than he knows what to do with. I have a plan in mind for him, but I'll be dealing with it later."

"Of course," Bob said simply, "that's everything that needs your attention, for the moment, though Rhea has expressed interest in talking to you for some reason of another. I'm not quite sure what about. She's been deliberately vague."

Percy waved his hand dismissively.

"Send her to my office," he ordered, "I'll talk to her there. Make sure you accompany her."

Percy left him alone then, standing alone in the throne room. The guards didn't react as Percy left, only their eyes tracking him. It was odd, in a way, having mortal sized guards. The Throne Room, even before it was designated as such, had been protected by Cyclopes, the shortest of them still being a good eight feet tall. Anyone less informed would think that having these smaller guards was a risk. They would be mistaken. Despite their shorter stature, these men, these soldiers, were easily as powerful as a Cyclops, maybe even more so. They could match them blow for blow.

Bob left to go find Rhea. Chances are she would be in her orphanage, playing with the children whose parents had been lost in some way or the other, whether it be during wars, accidents, or treason. She was always kind to them. It was humbling to watch.

As he suspected, he found her playing with some small Cyclopes, teaching them how to spell words using wooden blocks. She beamed when she saw him, before ushering over one of her aides, leaving the small monsters be.

"Brother!" She exclaimed, "what can I do for you?"

"King Perseus is willing to meet with you now, if it pleases you," he informed her.

'If it pleases you' was code for 'right now, maybe even yesterday' for anyone else. Not Rhea. For the grandmother of the king, it meant exactly what it sounded like. If it pleased her, she would go. She smiled at him as she nodded, holding her arm out. Bob linked his arm through hers and led her on, through the winding corridors. Guards bowed their heads to them, another change from the Cyclopes guards. They had been respectful, of course, but they were Percy's men, and they only bowed to him. Not these guards.

When they entered Percy's office, they were greeted by the sight of two of his guards having an arm wrestling match as he watched in amusement.

"You're all the same strength," he reminded them, "you can't overpower each other. Think strategy, not strength."

There was a moment as both men kept applying as much pressure as they could, but then one of them reached over and punched the other in the face, before slamming his hand onto the table. Percy snorted for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Not what I meant," he managed to gasp out, "but good job. Go stand outside while I talk with my grandmother and the Lord Regent."

The guards nodded, walking out, the one who had been punched massaging his jaw. The door clicked shut behind them.

"It's funny, sometimes, when I realise how little they actually know," Percy mused, "Atlas, Pallas and I taught them how to fight, while they learned to smith from Telekhines, and read from Hecate. But they don't know how to think outside of war and fighting. That was wrong of me. I should have prepared them for all aspects of life, not just the ones I knew they would be needed for."

"We learn and adjust," Rhea nodded, "it was something Kronos never learned, which is why he ultimately fell. The fact that you recognise you made a mistake is a good sign, Percy. It is the sign of a good leader."

"Is it?" Percy asked with a sigh, "I'm plotting an invasion of the surface world, grandmother. To reveal the immortal world to the mortal one. It's almost certain that my actions will lead to the deaths of millions—and very few of them will be my own soldiers. I'm going to shatter billions of people religions. That doesn't make me much better than the worst dictators, does it?"

Rhea shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," she answered him, "but you plan on removing conflict from the world, ensuring a universal peace, don't you?"

"I do," Percy affirmed, "but many have made that claim before me, and all have failed."

"They weren't gods," Bob drawled, joining the conversation for the first time, "nor were they _you_. I don't believe there's anyone else with the will nor the ability in the worlds to match you, Percy."

"That's very kind of you, both of you," Percy said, before leaning back in his seat with an audible groan, "you wanted to speak with me, grandmother? I assume about Tartarus?"

"I do," Rhea confirmed, "you plan to abandon it when you go to the surface, don't you?"

"It was my intention, yes," Percy admitted, "the people are settled, and they like their new way of life. It would take millennia before they devolved back into what they were, especially if I placed strong leaders in charge."

"But it would fall back into the ways it was before you," Rhea stated, "and I would hate to see that. I'd like you to make me Queen of Tartarus. Let me lead them. Keep them in line for you."

Bob jerked in surprise, turning to look at his sister. She had a look of upmost seriousness on her face. Percy didn't look in the least bit surprised. In fact, he almost seemed _proud_ of Rhea for asking.

"Do you think you could do it, Rhea?" Percy asked her, his chin resting on folded hands, "there'll come a time when they'll test you, and you'll have to lay down a heavy hand. There'll be killings. Executions."

"I was the Queen of the Titans, Percy," Rhea told him, "I know what I can do."

"Fair enough," Percy acceded with a nod, "I have a gift for you, in that case."

Percy whistled sharply three times, and the door behind them opened. Five women entered, as tall as Percy's guards, looking to be just as powerful. They wore leather armour that had strips of chainmail over the more vital parts of their bodies, the chest, the stomach, the sides of the arms, all places that needed to have more protection than simple leather. They each carried a large, round shield, and had long swords sheathed on their hips.

"I thought you might ask for this," Percy revealed, "so I created your bodyguard for you. Shield-maidens, the best and most fierce warriors I could find among the Empousai and Dracanae. They'll not only be your bodyguards, but your agents, your will manifest. There's five thousand of them. Use them well, Mother Rhea."

"Your exile still has a century, does it not?" Rhea asked, earning a nod, "what is your plan then?"

"I'll be returning to the steppes with my army, my supporters, and the brave fools who are willing to try the transformation. We'll prepare for my invasion, and I'll try to expand their knowledge beyond war," Percy told her, "effective immediately, you are Queen of Tartarus. Good luck, Rhea. You'll need it."

Rhea beamed at him, and Bob couldn't help but wonder if they had planned this beforehand, and this whole discussion was for his benefit. It wouldn't surprise him, when they were together, Rhea and Percy could be incredibly cunning. It almost made him laugh. Almost. But he knew what was coming in the future, and he knew that laughter would be few and far between. There would be war, and war was no laughing matter.

 **MMXVIII**

 **Right, so, let's get this show started. I mentioned LORD Chaos before, despite having used LADY Khaos previously. They are the same deity, kind of. Khaos represents the chaotic part of Chaos/Khaos, and is kind of insane, in the way that only the creator of the universe can be. Chaos represents the more ordered and structured part of the duo, sane and clever. Khaos appears to the Olympians because she is able to shift their focus not on what Percy is doing, but** _ **how**_ **he is doing it, which makes them not** _ **really**_ **think about the fact that he's conquering Tartarus. On the other hand, Chaos only appeared when Percy had discovered his godhood, teaching him how to be a deity, using Percy's new nature to want to control things to his advantage. That said, they are the same person, and are working towards the same thing.**

 **Like I said at the top, this is the last chapter, though there will be a epilogue, which will come out soon. As of now, I have the idea for the sequel, but I probably won't write it, yet, because I want to focus on other stories, like Eternal, which will probably be published next week or the week after. A ton of y'all got salty about how I pulled, and I quote 'Percy "Adolf" Jackson. First of all, not cool, guys. Second of all, Percy isnt planning mass genocide, he's just abandoning the monsters. He knows that they won't help him with his conquest of the surface world, so he's just leaving them behind. It's brutally pragmatic, not insanely evil. In the wise words of Arnold in Terminator 2, 'Chill out, dickwad'**

 **Now, to explain some design choices. The guards that came with Percy, and the ones that are throughout the palace are inspired almost entirely on the appearance of the Kheshig from Marco Polo. I know, Mongol bodyguards in** _ **my**_ **Greek story? The horror. Likewise, Rhea's Shield-Maidens are based on the Viking Shield-Maidens—which goes without saying. I'm a huge history buff, and it's actually my intended major, so I like to throw things in there.**

 **Finally, in this story, and it's maybe-sequel, there are no Egyptians, and no Norse gods. There are no deities but the Greco-Roman ones. The Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase books are great, but I'm a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus guy myself.**

 **Cheers, CombatTombat**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

He sent Apollo with the declaration of war. It was seen as a miracle that he was alive, but Lady Artemis had revealed that her brother had just been left in a palatial cell surrounded by beautiful women, so he hadn't really cared much about his imprisonment. _Percy had been kind_ , he said. _I wasn't tortured, and he even let mother visit me_ , he said. _He's become a god. He's amassing an army, of genetically tailored demigods, taller, stronger, smarter than anyone we have on the mortal side_ , he said. _One hundred and twenty thousand of them, all immaculate warriors. He plans to take Olympus. To take the world_.

Zoe wasn't sure if Apollo was talking about Percy anymore. He had Tartarus, what did he need Olympus for? It didn't matter, however, because the declaration was true. Percy _was_ amassing an army, and he had marched right to the surface with it. He had used his control of the mist to camp the army in the middle of Kansas. Why Kansas, Zoe didn't know. That was what she was sent to find out. Not in her capacity as a hunter, but in her capacity as _his_ friend. Oh, Artemis had ranted and raged, but she lost out in the end. Zoe led an envoy, comprised of herself, the Roman Praetors, several camp counsellors, and the Lord of the Wild, Grover Underwood, Pan's successor, and supposedly one of Percy's best friends.

The camp they arrived at was nothing if not efficient. Large walls of earth and wood were surrounded by a deep moat filled with spikes. There were four entrances into the camp, one in each cardinal direction, with a small causeway leading over the ditch. She saw archers following their approach, and before they could make it within a hundred feet of the walls, mounted horsemen came galloping out, circling around them. Mounted archers, their bows trained on them the entire time.

They wore black robes and armour, and full masks that wrapped around their head, their eyes the only visible part, the faces twisted into snarls, runes carved into the metal. The circling eventually stopped, and one of them dismounted, his bow being slotted in a sheath on his saddle. He still had a sword, a shield, and a quiver of arrows, however, and Zoe knew better than anyone that if the fighting became desperate enough, the arrows themselves would be used as makeshift shivs.

The man swaggered over to them, but it wasn't out of confidence. He was bowlegged, most likely from riding. He paused several feet in front of them, and Zoe realised just how large he was. He was easily six and a half feet and looked to weigh close to two hundred and fifty pounds, give or take thirty pounds in either direction. She studied the horses briefly as well. They weren't mortal horses. They were larger, more muscular, and were barely moving.

"King Perseus invites you into our camp," the man stated, "if you will follow me?"

His voice was hard to place, as he sounded to be a mix of dialects, American, Greek, even Latin inflections appearing in his tone.

Zoe let the troop of men lead her into the camp, keeping her hand near her knife, just in case. The camp was well planned and designed, with two wide roads intersecting in the centre of the camp, like a Roman camp, in front of a large open area, which in turn sat in front of a large wooden building. There were long log buildings that Zoe assumed were barracks, and stables which held even more horses. Still, the camp was too small to hold a hundred and twenty thousand soldiers.

"This camp is only for the Ten Thousand," her guide explained, "King Perseus' personal guard. The rest of the army is camped elsewhere."

He must have noticed her observing the camp. He was perceptive, at the very least.

"How old are you?" The tall, burly Praetor asked.

"Almost one hundred," the man answered, either not noticing or not caring about the surprised glances that were exchanged. He paused in front of the door to the building, "King Perseus is inside. Allow me a moment to inform him."

He then pushed through the door, leaving them in the centre of the camp, watching by hundreds of eyes. The door opened a moment later.

"Enter," he commanded simply, holding the door open for them. The group shuffled through, appearing in a large room that had a table in the centre, dozens of maps unrolled on it.

Zoe recognised some of the faces, like Iapetus, Pallas, Lelantos, and her own father, who no longer had the long scar along his neck. There were others as well, men wearing similar armour to the soldiers outside, though they held their helmets under their arms.

"This should be interesting," Atlas muttered under his breath, though the others heard it. Lelantos and Pallas snickered, while Iapetus just sighed. Percy himself was leaning over the table, eyes trained directly on her.

"It should be," he answered her father, though his eyes never moved, "why are you here? Does Zeus think that flashing the faces of my old friends will stop me?"

"We were sent to try and prevent a war," Zoe told him with a frown.

"You can't prevent a war that's already begun," Percy countered, "New Rome is under siege as we speak. You two chose a poor time to depart."

The two Praetors stiffened immediately, and the girl looked ready to draw her sword.

"Of course, I use the term 'siege' loosely," Percy continued, uncaring about the potential threat, "we're letting supplies flow through, and I don't plan on attacking you. I just don't want you marching to aide Olympus."

"It is our duty to defend the gods," the female Praetor stated, "you used to understand that."

"I still understand it, Reyna," Percy said, "I just won't abide it anymore. Children shouldn't be fighting."

"And what if the legion attacks?" the male Praetor asked, "they won't appreciate an army surrounding them."

"Then I'll slaughter them all and raze New Rome to the ground," Percy replied with a shrug, "your people will be scattered to different camps and kept under guard until the war ends, at which point, I'll set them free. Don't take it personally, either, I have another army surrounding Camp Half-Blood. I'm isolating Olympus, after all."

"Why?" Zoe asked, "have they not ruled well these past millennia?"

"Well, they've certainly ruled," Percy retorted, "whether or not they've ruled _well_ is another question. Zeus dropped a lightning bolt on Nico's family, hoping to kill them. Hades sent an army of monsters after Thalia, hoping to kill her. Even my father has tried and succeeded at killing several sons of Zeus. The gods are by no means innocent, even when compared to the rule of the Titans. It needs to end."

"If you resort to violence to obtain your goals, how are you any better, Percy?" Zoe asked, "you're just putting the Titans back in power."

"No, I'm not," Percy told her, "you haven't heard it, but the Olympians are wondering why Poseidon hasn't been showing up to any council meetings. They think I made Oceanus attack him. I haven't. My father has allied with me, as have several other gods. I don't want to replace the Olympians with the Titans. I want to replace those who abuse their positions."

"Neptune has betrayed Olympus?" Reyna asked in shock.

"Well can you blame him?" Pallas asked with a shrug, "Poseidon has always been seen as a lesser god by Zeus, despite being arguably more powerful. You Romans scorned him since you arrived, relegating him to a minor role. And then his favourite son was exiled. It doesn't paint a pretty picture of Olympus, does it?"

"That's not true!" Reyna protested, only to be interrupted by a laughing Percy.

"My father's 'temple' in New Rome was a shed with mouldy fruit in it," he told her, "the 'great' Roman Navy was an old rowboat. You've never respected Poseidon other than to fear his power. But my father isn't the only one. Oh, no, I've been planning this for quite some time. But enough of politics and war. You came to try and make peace. Out of respect to our friendship, I let you come. You've seen more than anyone else, but you're going to see _even_ more. Apollo told you I'm a god?"

Zoe nodded slowly. Percy held his hand out and one of his men handed him a knife. He drew it along his forearm, which began to bleed… silver?

"Ichor is gold," Zoe said, eyes narrowed.

"Not mine," Percy replied, the wound sealing up, "I'm a new generation, Zoe, a new god. It's a cycle, you see. Every time a new generation appears, the previous one is overthrown. I'm just following the cycle. Lord Chaos informed me what's happened in the past ten years. I'm not letting Zeus stay in power."

"Lord… Chaos?" Zoe asked carefully, frowning, "do you not mean Lady Khaos?"

Now Percy _did_ frown.

"No," he said, "Lord Chaos. Looks a bit like Lincoln?"

"Oh dear," a new voice, an unfamiliar voice, drawled, "it seems I've been found out."

The guards didn't so much as twitch. Zoe spun on her heel, and lo and behold, there was Abraham Lincoln, leaning against the wall, save for eyes that she recognised. Eyes that seemed to hold galaxies in them.

"Khaos, my dear sister, is as I am," the man stated, "we are one and the same."

As he spoke, his body morphed into the familiar body of Lady Khaos.

"Of course, when I'm in one place," she continued, "Chaos is in another. Percy, dear, how are you?"

"Slightly confused, but I think I understand what's going on," the immortal admitted, "people on the surface have seemed to have a decent idea of what I've been doing. Was that your work?"

"Oh, you clever boy," Khaos clapped, "I chose you well. I have been wondering something, however. You've yet to choose a location for your capital. Mount Orthys would suit your needs, of course, but you haven't even chosen to occupy it."

"My capital is occupied at the moment," Percy stated, "unfortunately, it's occupied by Zeus and his family."

Zoe blinked, and swallowed.

"Olympus?" Khaos asked in surprise, "oh, you are ambitious. I can see why so many ladies have fallen for you."

"I'm also quite charming," Percy added, "isn't that right Pallas."

"Most charming person I know, sir," the Titan responded with a smirk.

"Oh, I like you more and more Perseus," Khaos said, "Chaos never told me how witty you were!"

Percy just bowed his head, before turning back to Zoe and her group.

"This meeting is over," he told her, "tell Zeus there will be no peace. If he wants this war to end, he can surrender to me."

Zoe opened her mouth to respond, but Percy waved his hand, and suddenly, they all found themselves outside, half a mile from the walls.

"That was Percy, all right," the Satyr, Grover, stated, "divine, but Percy. Khaos was right. He's ambitious, but more than that, he's bitter."

"You didn't speak to him," Reyna stated, "how could you possibly know that?"

"Percy was my best friend for six years," Grover said, "we used to have an empathy link, before he was sent to Tartarus. Beyond that, I learned how to read Percy. Once you know his mannerisms, he's easy to read. Even as a god, it seems."

"That's a lesser point at the moment," the male Praetor stated, "we need to return to New Rome. I don't think we can break the siege, but we need to give our people hope."

"You're right Frank," Reyna stated, "I wish you all luck."

"And to you," Zoe stated, "I must report to Olympus."

Zoe shook both their hands, before sighing once she was alone. The campers were huddled around each, discussing Percy. Zeus wouldn't be happy with her report, especially not Poseidon's betrayal. Percy had been right, of course.

There would be war.


End file.
